


The Contract

by Carriedreamer



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: "Why am I floating!?", Anti-Hero, Business, Depression, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First attempt at smut, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Inspired by The Great Gatsby, Lost Love, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Not for children, Oral Sex, Parental illness, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, References to Drugs, Sex, Smoking, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:27:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 74,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23126269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carriedreamer/pseuds/Carriedreamer
Summary: Brick Jojo has everything. Literally. Wildly successful and the harshness of the world is nothing to this former bad boy in the red hat. Wealth, prestige, power, fast cars, luxury apartments, women throwing themselves at him...What more could he possibly… want?Blossom Utonium meanwhile had hit hard times. A series of unfortunate events has sunk her family's livelihood potentially into the ground and so she is willing to do anything to save her father's legacy.Anything.A chance encounter brings her a chance. All she has to do is sign the dotted line…
Relationships: Boomer/Bubbles Utonium, Brick/Blossom Utonium, Butch/Buttercup Utonium, Mike Believe/Robin Snyder, Mitch Michelson/Pablo
Comments: 98
Kudos: 332





	1. Pomegranates are meant to be eaten

**Author's Note:**

> I have never... ever attempted something like this before in terms of content. 
> 
> The following story brings in themes such as living with severe combat induced PTSD, parental illness, sexual liaisons, toxic relationships, anxiety, smoking and addiction, Extortion, living with eating disorder , corruption, and revenge. 
> 
> Please be advised and enjoy.

**“No amount of fire or freshness can challenge what a man will store up in his ghostly heart.”**

**― F. Scott Fitzgerald,** [**The Great Gatsby** ](https://www.goodreads.com/work/quotes/245494)

**-I-I-I-**

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

The finely polished black shoes clacked down the marble hall, echoing in the silence of the upper floor save the lulled music emanating from below. 

  
The party was in full swing. No expenses spared. The usual decadence of each year. 

  
A party for a man who had to prove to the world he was there. He had always been there. 

  
And he always would be. 

  
But this time it was different. 

The door slammed open and he barely reacted. Why should he? The heaving man took a deep breath, a finger up as he was recovering his breath. 

But as for the man in the smart black suit at the window, he still didn't move. He only continued cutting the red fruit in his hands before he ripped it in two clean equal halves before bringing one half to his mouth. 

A pomegranate. 

The other man spoke two simple words. 

"She's here." 

He only continued chowing down on a fruit, the juices slipping down his jaw. 

Silence. 

_Chomp. Chomp._

"Thought you'd want to know." The blonde countered. The redhead continued eating in silence. 

_Chomp._

"You might want to hit the gym more." The redhead finally spoke in between bites, "If you insist on acting like one of those bugs at least be a Mantis versus a cockroach." 

The blond bristled. "... Better than being a spider." He murmured quietly, almost as if more to himself than… aloud. 

The redhead didn't react. He only continued indulging in that sinful looking fruit with a nonchalance that filled the blond with dread. 

"Should I tell them you're on your way?' 

No answer. 

"On it sir." The blond nodded but seemed to hesitate briefly at the door. 

"... Are you really going to do this? Is it worth it? Seriously is it?" 

No answer. The blond grimaced again before he turned on his heel and the door closed behind him. 

Leaving the redhead alone. He wiped the leaking juices dripping down his chin silently. 

She was here was she? Well then...

_Chomp._

Let the games begin. 

-I-I-I-

**The Contract:**

-I-I-I-

If anyone had told Blossom Utonium that someday she'd be attending a gala for the leading scientific research of the world and their investors more or less there to prostrate herself at their mercy… 

She would have laughed. 

Now she wasn't. 

  
Tartarus, Inc. was one of if not _the_ company to invest in and cultivate new research. They collected their bounties like the lost souls they were, gave them funds and exposure and together both parties would become rich. 

  
(In theory)

  
But they were _choosy_. They only would deign to invite the best of the best and God only knew how many invites the Professor's research lab had received under the simple yet lofty **Utonium Labs** name, there was no need for any other sort of introduction. The name was renowned nationally and internationally too! Just… 

  
They'd ignored them. They hadn't had a need…not that anything was different now(!) Just… no doubt the tongues were already flapping. Just _what_ was Utonium's eldest daughter doing here? 

  
Her father's research had proven to be expensive. Her father's best investor had passed. Her father was a genius but he had had no charisma needed to attract the fickle attention of the wealthy looking for their next buck or the notoriety the University needed to justify his exuberant grants. 

  
The stress had caused the stroke. Blossom was sure of it. 

  
But bills continued and now they were piling up. 

  
She wasn't desperate. Oh God no. But that invitation had come and well…. 

  
The Professor with his limited speech had told Blossom maybe it had been time to move on. She had disagreed. So had her sisters. They had declared they'd figure it out, made cuts, adjustments to their lives though Blossom had taken the lead. 

  
She'd had to. Buttercup's military leave was up and Bubbles had left her job as a Nursing Assistant to better take care of their father. 

  
Blossom was the eldest, and the one set to follow their father's direct footsteps. 

  
Therefore this was _her_ responsibility. 

  
(Buttercup hadn't liked that logic, but she'd been deployed on a mission shortly after her return overseas so…what could she do?) 

Bubbles had taken her role as a nurse quite seriously, but the government medical aid could only pay a live-in caretaker so much…. 

But then that gilded invitation had arrived to this annual burgeoning and up and coming scientist exhibition.

In other words a glorified begging round. 

Had she been happy to be more or less prostrate on her knees symbolically or judging from the gazes of some of the investors there… a very real possibility of it becoming literal… no. 

It was a lost cause. She had known it. 

But what other choice had she had? 

Her sister had helped her pack. Every piece of clothing carefully tended to, mended and designed to put her in the most flattering light. Bubbles had even lent her favorite black dress for the gala and meet-up after the long endless day of pitches and meetings.

She'd caught the curious gazes at her, some filled with pity, others with triumph. She ignored them all. 

She'd made her pitch with nary a stutter or tremble. She knew the importance of her work and of her father's efforts to aid humanity. 

It didn't matter the burning humiliation she felt deep inside. The growing ire at the stares and the overall… bitter rage that still threatened to consume her over this… 

_"With everything the Utonium family has done for Townsville we don't ask for much, but right now we **are**_ _asking for your assistance. Mr. Mayor, we really need the city's-."_

_"Miss Utonium, while I understand your family has aided this city in the past… I really can't be seen to show such blatant favoritism towards a single family. Especially with city tax dollars at stake."_

_"And during an election year of course! You wouldn't even have a goddamn city to use as your personsl piggy bank if it weren't for us! You think the Mayor protected this city on his own from being trampled by a monster foot! You ungrateful asshole?" Buttercup snarled._

_"Your uncle would be ashamed of you Edward!" Bubbles hissed._

_Blossom said nothing, her sisters continued to argue with the new mayor; a man on the wrong end of forty, a transplant from Citysville who had gambled on his uncle's last name and notoriety to win him Townsville’s support._

_Of course it had worked. It should have been a clue when Sarah Bellum took her retirement immediately, almost within weeks._

_The man, Edward Hubert Grantham, his uncle's nephew by marriage only come to find out, had wasted no time in establishing his grip on the city. Sticking his sycophants in the cushiest jobs and courting the wealthiest parts, leaving the regular citizens high and dry… and unplugging the hotline in favor of contracted services only when needed._

_Either way Blossom knew she and her sisters were very much….on their own._

She finished her drink and decided she very much would like another. Perhaps stronger this time. 

"Blossom!" _Click, clack, click!_ Oof! "It is you! Oh my God!!!" Blossom blinked before it hit her. 

"Oh my God- Robin!" She whirled around and threw her arms around the redhead, "what are you doing here!??" 

The brunette grinned and holy… the willowy brunette was wearing a chic yellow dress, was that designer(???) and had on flawless makeup and jewelry that went perfectly with her outfit. 

Blossom gingerly put a hand to her simple headband and low bun at the nape of her neck as well as the thin golden chain around her neck with the pink, blue and green gem lined heart. 

Simple but effective was what Bubbles had called it…

But perhaps… mayhaps she had gone _too_ simple. 

No, preposterous. It wasn't like everyone here was in designer clothes and the like! Perhaps it was just the atmosphere, Metroville was….cutthroat. one could _feel_ the sharpness of the atmosphere. Daggers in every look, every smile was as thinly drawn as a razor… she was a nobody in this town. 

And for the first time... Blossom felt like it. 

"You look amazing." She breathed. "My God, your _hair!"_ Robin blinked before idly putting a hand to her new chic bob with a sheepish grin.

"Well at least someone likes it." She put a hand on her hip. Blossom cocked her head but Robin waved it off.

"So I take it the new job is treating you well." Blossom took a sip from her drink, as nonchalantly as possible, that was the way of these things. Look completely at ease and pray no one else could hear your pounding heart. 

Simple. 

Robin grinned, "it's a good gig yeah, Boss is kinda…." She shook her head. "But the pay is _sooo_ much better than my last gig, can't complain." 

"Oh yes, you've moved up in the admin world, Bubbles said." _Sip._ Robin grinned. 

"Sure have. Executive Assistant to CEO." She grinned and went to flip her hair… blinked and then cleared her throat. "Right, I forgot " Blossom giggled. "Seriously though you should try it, sooo freeing." She shook her head playfully. "No more dead weight." 

Blossom smiled but shook her head, "Oh I could never. Bubbles would never forgive me. You should have seen her face when Buttercup ever came home with shorn hair." Robin's jaw dropped. 

"No!" She said in a hushed whisper. "The army made her shave it off!?"

Blossom rolled her eyes, "Of course not. Buttercup just saw it as an excuse Bubbles couldn't argue with." Robin snorted with a scandalized sort of half shriek. 

"Aw hell I remember now, Bubbles called me freaking hysterical." _Sip. "_ I thought she was drunk." Blossom laughed again. "seriously, it's like two in the morning and my phone blasts and I got some hysterical Puff on the other line saying- _it's gone! It's gone!"_ \- no idea what "it" was but-." She shrugged with a slight laugh. 

Blossom blinked but then squeezed the bridge of her nose. "... She was." A mumble. Another sip. " Sorry." She apologized lamely. Robin only laughed louder. 

"It's fine! No really, I'm just glad it wasn't like… I dunno some escaped animal or something." Another sheepish shrug. "You know our Bubbles." 

Blossom smiled faintly, "That I do, it's good to see you Robin, it's really been too long." 

The brunette held up her glass. "Girl I know, I really didn't mean to like fall off the planet and all just this job is a killer." She grimaced slightly. "Kind of cut throat around here." Blossom nodded. 

"No I get it, it just feels… different here." She murmured. "Less…. Homey." She rubbed her wrist somewhat. 

"Yeah, it's definitely not like Townsville." Robin folded her arms. "But you survive here and you can survive anywhere." 

"I can imagine." She looked around at the assembled guests and swallowed subtly. She hated these things. Hated them, she'd been forced to attend so many in the past for official "Puff" events that the idea of coming to one of her own free will and or choice was… foreign to her in a way. 

She'd managed to use work to avoid them after graduating. Now she was out of options. 

"Your presentation was great by the way." Robin broke her out of her thoughts. "Seriously I saw a lot of nodding heads. Good sign." 

"You saw them?" Blossom queried, "I didn't see you?" 

Now the brunette looked somewhat embarrassed. “Oh… well yeah guess you wouldn't I was uh…" she pointed up. 

"Oh… _ooh."_ Blossom snapped her fingers. "You were up in the viewing room, you take notes of course you were." The brunette still looked somewhat discomfited. Odd. 

"Yeah… for the most part my Boss is kind of too busy to go himself." She took a sudden gulp of her drink. Blossom narrowed her eyes. 

"Well that's rude." She mumbled. 

"He's a busy man, can't be expected to watch these kind of things most of the time." Another quick sip. "Key word most." 

Again she suddenly seemed confused. Blossom frowned. 

"Everything alright?" 

"Hm? Oh … yeah um…" her eyes suddenly widened and she straightened up immediately. "... No fucking way." She whispered. The murmurings around them grew louder then. More… excited. Robin downed the entirety of her glass in one sweeping shot before- hey! 

"Robin what on-?!" The brunette was in front of her then the crowd suddenly swelled and hey-! Watch it! The brunette whipped around and her eyes widened as Blossom was thrown nearer to the back by the crowd. 

… fuck this. She hated these things. Why was _her_ name on the damn invite! Why couldn't it just be some random representative for the lab! 

Like Ming! Ming had charisma! Ming or Jamal! Anyone! 

Whoever they were crowding she couldn't tell, probably some big wig investor had shown up. Blossom buzzed her lips. 

She could get in the front easily. Just shoot into the air and knock some of them clean over, introduce herself with a sleek confident smile… and be consumed with guilt over using an unfair advantage for the next forever. 

… stupid everything nice instincts. No wonder Buttercup lamented them so much. 

She hugged her arm before at least the bar was no longer inaccessible. She needed a drink. 

A few other rejects were there, wallowing in their having been unable to reel in the big one. Lamenting how they'd tell their colleagues. She didn't want to think about how she'd tell Bubbles. 

So she ordered a martini and sipped it, making polite conversation with the others. The typical Networking pleasantries, empty promises to connect with fellow colleagues that were never going to be followed through. 

Of course Blossom also felt a few lingering stares on her of _another_ sort. This dress was too big on her but she hadn't had time to find another one when she'd made the decision finally to come here. It was a plain black dress, nothing special save the "personal" touch Bubbles had insisted on of course. The red ribbon tied in a prim little bow at the back would make her "stand out". 

Tch. Doubtful. She also wasn't sure if she wanted to "stand out" either. 

She had nothing to worry about, anyone who dared harass her would get an icy warning so to speak. Her lip curled at her small joke - albeit only to herself. 

A hand suddenly slapped the bar from behind her and a loud throat clearing made her turn. Well how rude, couldn’t someone wait their…. 

“Mr. Jojo! S-Sir… I-!?” The other man stuttered, the bar tender gaped and slowly… despite herself… Blossom’s jaw dropped. The other man bolted. 

Jojo… As in… 

Those crimson irises suddenly pierced her own rose ones like a precisely thrown dagger. 

“Good evening Miss Utonium.” 

**-I-I-I-**

The bugs swarmed. It was irritating. 

They'd asked if he wanted an announcement to signal his appearance but he'd been quite clear with his adamant refusal.

He hadn't wanted a grand spectacle. Something else to waste his time but clearly one of these buzzing morons had seen him, recognized him. 

He finally caught the eye of his assistant; she gave a small shrug. He fought the sneer. Figures, what was he paying her for again? The bugs continued to congregate all around him and none of the idiots he paid to keep them at bay were jumping to action. How convenient. 

He scanned the area, he really wasn't interested in last minute desperate appeals. 

His decision was made anyway. He never changed his mind. 

About anything. 

There was a vivid scarlet flash finally in the corner of his eye, scarlet mixed with black in an alluring collage of beauty and subtle irritation. 

She stuck out like a shakily confident flame in this sea of black. Piercing through each and every one of these simpering insects until there were only two people in this entire room. 

Well, that was already obvious. He was surrounded by irritating flies. She was clinging to her pride by a thin thread but that thread was as thick and indestructible as a spider's silk. She'd die clinging to that pride before surrendering it completely, he knew that…. But nonetheless… 

His eyes suddenly narrowed. She wasn't alone. 

Another lesser specimen had sniffed where he shouldn't. The red ribbon had attracted the loathsome little fly to the spider's web then. 

He pushed past the fools who trailed after him pathetically but his eyes were only laser focused on that scarlet flash. His hand lazily brushed his own red tie as he fixed his jet black suit jacket. 

The traces of the conversation were what he expected, less than subtle innuendos towards _another_ way for her to reach her goal. 

There would be no need for that. At least from a cockroach. 

He focused on that slim creamy back visible in that dress. Soon enough he'd see plenty more…- that bug was edging closer. 

_Slam._ The arm went between the two as he cleared his throat. The bug blanched, and she began to turn, and eventually their eyes met- those glowing pink irises widened somewhat before that pursed little mouth dropped. An amusing moment but not as amusing as the bug scrambling away at full speed. 

_Good, know your place._

"Good Evening Miss Utonium." 

-I-I-I-

Blossom tensed and looked at the arm still at her side then back at those piercing red irises. She grit her teeth. 

It was him. 

The leader of the so called Rowdyruff Boys who had flat out _left_ Townsville without a word after high school, and soon enough his brothers had followed was not only now right in front of her… well hadn't the years been good to him. Lean yet muscular with a full head still of thick Auburn hair and a clean shaven face with a chiseled jaw line and…. Never mind! 

He was also dressed like… What was he doing here??? 

Instincts, long dormant, suddenly began to flare up as she stood up, slowly, stiffening her shoulders and standing up at her full height ( being a tall woman for once had its perks.) 

"Brick." She said coolly, keeping her voice deceptively low but firm. A trick she'd learned long ago to assert authority, after all this one was a braggart. A loud mouthed arrogant _buffoon_ and judging from the wretched _smirk_ that was curled on his face, he hadn't changed at all had he! 

Imagine, leaving behind his own family to go off who knows where and then _summoning_ his two moronic brothers like a pack of d _ogs_ to his side, wherever the hell he had ended up. 

It made her furious. The lack of tact, the lack of _responsibility,_ the sheer utter disregard for _anything_ save himself(!) 

It made her blood boil. 

"Blossom." He said quietly, in a tone almost matching her prior which… she frowned. 

That wasn't right. He was a loudmouth immature….idiot with a very high IQ that he _never_ used. (What a waste) and… 

"What do you want?" She said acidly. 

He didn't answer, he only skimmed her form; centered on the little black dress and the shocking red accent. She shuddered slightly being under that strangely _intense_ stare and frankly she was disturbed by this to the point she covered it up by giving an imperious little sniff and returning to her stool. 

The bar was now more occupied, whoever that crowd had been surrounding must have taken their leave because slowly but unsurprisingly the other "rejects" had returned to the bar to drink their failure away. 

Blossom hadn't _failed._ The people in charge here _clearly_ hadn't been listening to her proposal. The enzyme was going to revolutionize the way cancerous cells were discovered as well as treated, the fact that this enzyme was shown to have dissolved the cells from within and could be introduced potentially in as early as five months in the womb could be- no _would_ be the answer. 

Her father had discovered a cure. Blossom would stake her entire career on it. 

And if Tartarus Inc. or whatever wasn't _interested_ well then, she'd find someone who _was-!_

_Snap._

She blinked at the finger snapping and hmm!?! What on-!? The bar was vacated again?? What the _fuck?_ When had he gotten there!? 

The Rowdyruff Boy only gave her a half smirk before he put a finger up. 

"Get me a martini, dry and on the rocks." He ordered in that same disturbingly quiet voice. His red gaze flicked to her sitting there stiff with rage next to him and then to her empty glass. "And one for her as well." 

She bristled. 

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Blossom hissed, he leaned casually forward, in that suit that was too… tailored for someone who hadn't received an invite for… but why the fuck would-!? 

"I said, what the _fuck_ are you doing here?!" She snarled. His eyebrow rose, but she wasn't deterred. 

"Having a drink." He finally said simply and as if right on cue two martini's were suddenly in front of them. That… was the fastest service she'd seen all night. He took a quick sip of his glass, and Blossom tentatively picked her own up. 

"I hate these things." He quipped easily. "Waste of my fucking time." He mumbled the last part but then held his glass up, "but that's the business ain't it babe?" He looked at her expectantly, she took another sip. 

That seemed to amuse him more. 

"You still haven't answered my question and do _not_ call me _'babe'_." She said shortly. He seemed infuriatingly amused. 

"Still a stick in the mud prude I see, probably still a virgin." Her cheeks warmed. 

"I am hardly a-!" She protested, irate. "And what business is _that_ of yours!" 

"Ah, so you are." He chuckled. "How _not_ shocking." She felt her face color more. 

"You-why you-!" She clenched her fist and her legendary self control… finally fled. "Not that it is _any_ of your business but I am _quite_ content with the choices myself and my _partners_ have made over the years!" She snarled. He seemed to stiffen and even more so when she stuck a finger in that smug visage she wanted nothing more than to _punch!_ "And furthermore, who I have chosen to _fuck_ in the past is none of your business!" 

"....who?" He said quietly. Menacingly. She sneered. 

"None of _your_ business." She repeated before she turned away from him and sat back down. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to salvage any sort of networking chances I might have." 

Summarily having dismissed him she turned back to the bar itself. The bartender simply stood gaping. No doubt the sight of the Pink Puff having lost her temper had simply shocked him. Whatever, Blossom would be sure to leave the poor guy a good tip. 

"Networking huh?" She blinked and grit her teeth. 

"Didn't I just tell you to piss off!" She hissed. 

He not only had the audacity to _laugh_ at her then but he settled back on the stool next to her. This was intolerable! 

“You’re the one who wanted to network.” He aie quoted and she scowled. 

"Yes. This is what the point of this event is. Network. Find acquaintances of the same field. Again, what exactly are you doing here?" 

Perhaps he was security, a private guard for some big wig board member or something. 

"Oh I was just in the neighborhood." He shrugged. "You know." She rolled her eyes. "So… what's your deal here, go on, impress me." 

She snorted, "Oh you'd like that wouldn't you? Spare me, my research is _groundbreaking_ , my father worked his entire life to reach this moment." She downed the rest of the martini. "And just because some ignorant moneybags don't want to understand anything past first grade vocabulary that's hardly my problem!" She hissed. 

"Mm, they're all pretty unimaginative in their pathetic policies of playing it safe. They'd rather guarantee a paltry few million with little effort needed then put a bit more work in to reach the tens of millions… if not billions. Humanity is a lazy species isn't it?" He examined his hand idly, Blossom noticed the… rather extravagant cufflinks on his wrist. Golden circles with a glinting red B' in the middle. 

Looked pricy, did private security pay that much? Huh, perhaps when Blossom's research completely collapsed into itself then she'd look into using her long neglected powers for profit. 

He noticed her gaze and his smirk curled more, she kept her gaze centered on him however, she was not going to be intimidated. 

"It's hardly about laziness." She began but he snorted. 

"Course it is Babe, people will always choose the easy way out- trust me, I know." He chuckled as if at some sort of inside joke. She frowned. 

"That's a very narrow way of thinking of things." 

"I've seen enough of the world to know it's true." He took another lingering sip of his martini. She frowned for a moment, puzzling out what he could possibly mean by that but then her ire returned. HEY! 

"I told you not to call me-!" She began to protest once more. 

"So, about this research, why waste your time with these bugs." He said smoothly before he rested his chin in his hand. "How about you just try to impress the only one that matters." He said simply. "Tartarus isn't one to ignore _groundbreaking_ anything. Why not pitch to the top dog himself?" She stiffened. 

"The CEO? Tch, good luck getting near him." She shook her head irritably. "He didn't even bother to attend the meetings directly today. His EA was there, taking _notes_ out of sight apparently but he couldn't even be bothered to show up himself!" 

Blossom could just picture the portly man now. Probably balding with a fake mass he called a toupee on his fathead, leering at the fresh meat and rubbing his pudgy fingers at the prospect of the easiest, cheapest and yet most profitable scientific innovation on the market. 

She buzzed her lips. 

"He's a very busy man no doubt." Brick said quietly. 

"Tch, or he had no fucking idea what the hell anyone was talking about." She snapped. 

"He sounds delightful." 

"He's a lazy unintelligent imbecile." She mumbled heavily under his breath but his super hearing clearly picked it up because that eyebrow just rose yet again. 

She was going to beam it off soon. See how attractive he'd be with one eyebrow! 

"I see, and what made you come to this conclusion?" He pointed a finger up. "Two waters." He ordered quietly and then handed her the glass when it came. She blinked. 

"What's it matter to you?" Blossom answered warily. 

"Just curious, I mean madam goody two shoes cussing up a storm? Call the papers." She bristled and averted her gaze. Asshole. 

"I'm allowed to be frustrated." She said curtly. 

That chuckle was infuriatingly… pleasing. To anyone else. Not her, of course. But she supposed some women could have found him… somewhat attractive. 

"Mm, I bet you are." He chuckled again. "What are we going to do about that I wonder?" 

_We?_

He had shown far too much confidence in that statement. Far too much. 

Was… was he hitting on her?

That thought was disturbing. Enough was enough. Time to go. Yes. 

She stood quickly. He didn't even react. That was also slightly annoying ( with any other man it would be she meant!) She smoothed the black fabric of the skirt down. She was taller than Bubbles, and it was never more obvious seeing how _short_ this dress was. What the hell had she been thinking!? 

"Right, thank you for… the drink I suppose but if you'll excuse me I really should-." 

_Click. Clack. Click._

Hm those sounded familiar oh look, Robin Snyder had returned then after _ditching_ Blossom to this… ( okay that wasn't fair that crowd had been merciless.) 

Still though Blossom caught Robin's eye and hope she got the definitive ' _aid would be appreciated'_ look all young women instinctively understood after puberty. 

Robin, that star of a human being got the message quick enough. She looped her arm around her own. 

"There you are, sorry that crowd was kind of crazy." Blossom didn't miss the deeper snort that quietly seemed to echo that entire damn room. It was like every sound he made … everyone was craning to hear. It was the single oddest thing she'd ever witnessed. 

… maybe he was some sort of loan shark. Ugh, he would wouldn't he? Just Blossom's luck. 

The brunette executive assistant had a thankfully tight grip on Blossom's arm

"Again sorry about that, my boss called with … last minute business." She lowered her tone and narrowed her eyes, " _Stupid_ as it was." 

Brick chuckled again before he stood up. "Oh I bet: those ' _lazy, unintelligent'_ types aren't really capable of much else right Miss Snyder?" 

They knew each other? Robin just furrowed her brow and then rose an eyebrow of her own. 

".... Sure. Yeah. Let's go with that." 

He seemed genuinely tickled, amused, and Blossom felt her skin begin to prickle and it only increased when he stood up, good God Blossom was tall but he was more the taller. Robin's grip became like steel. 

"I take it you did a good job then Miss Snyder?" 

"I'm the best there is." _Clench._ "And don't you ever forget it." 

It wasn't "hostile" so to speak but it was… there was a kind of warning to that tone too. Odd. 

He only nodded, "Of course you are." He chuckled again. "It's your job to be. Enjoy the rest of your evening ladies. Oh… one more thing." He dug in his pocket and pulled out his wallet. Blossom frowned, "You used this one correct?" 

...what? The thought was dulled and deep, like a simpleton even but her brain echoed it regardless. 

But that… that jet _black_ finish to that card … that … Blossom had only seen a _black_ credit card _once_ in her life- _once._

_"Oh please, like we have to worry about that- you there, I want the whole shelf of glitter and that crepe paper aisle. Chop chop!"_

_"Princess… it's a dance not a-!"_

The jolt in her was instant. Why did Brick have a…!?! 

Robin sighed, "Yes. Exactly like I was told, again I don't make mistakes. You know this." 

He chuckled, "See that I do." He turned to the gaping bartender with a smirk before fixing that… intense red stare back at Blossom. 

Anyone else no doubt would have shrunk back from it but she returned it evenly. Poor Robin was stuck in the middle, perhaps "aid" was too strong a word for this situation, really Blossom ought to get this innocent bystander out of the way of any crossfire when-. 

The credit card being placed on the counter seemed ominously loud. "Put it on my tab. In fact, anything Miss Utonium orders from now on at this establishment is on me Miss Snyder." 

She sucked in a breath, "I have no need of your-!" 

Robin acted first however, she slapped her hand so hard over Blossom's mouth her ears rung. "Yes, of course, already done sir." 

"Sir!?" She protested albeit muffled by the immaculate French manicure. His smirk was oozing. 

"Good. Always on top of things aren't we Miss Snyder, knew I could count on you. As expected, Tartarus only hires the best." He folded his arms and gave a hint of a nod in Blossom's direction. "Enjoy your evening Miss Utonium." She stiffened when he leaned closer, and in a low muted murmur only those with enhanced hearing could hear. "Mingling with the bugs." She stiffened. "Ladies." 

Robin nodded politely, Blossom however… 

The Pink Puff was never known to be impulsive so that was exactly why she stormed after him. Or at least tried to-. 

"Mr. Jojo! Mr. Jojo! I was hoping to have a moment of your time-!" 

"Our research for this skin care project could revolutionize the industry!" 

"Can you imagine diet pills that literally make the fat melt away! I can and you could too-!" 

The wild pitches from the day before echoed like… buzzing flies around… wrong metaphor. Very much wrong metaphor and he was surrounded to the point no one could possibly hope to-. 

The yank was insistent and she was marched back over to the bar and plopped on a stool. Wordlessly another soda water was placed in front of her while Robin hurriedly sat next to her … Robin… as in… the executive… assistant to…. To…

"You work for _Brick-!"_ She sputtered but the cell was quickly in her face. 

"I wanted to give you a heads up but I couldn't, I signed the contract you know." The brunette said quickly. "Listen, this job not only pays almost ten grand more a year than my last one but the benefits are crazy and you know my mom's sick so…." 

" I'm so sorry Robin, has it really not gotten any better-? Wait, contract?" 

"Gimme an amaretto sour please- and yeah…" she cleared her throat. "Mr. Jojo… is super strict about his privacy, like he _never_ comes to these things so honestly I'm kind of floored right now- fuck, thank you. Put it on my tab." Robin downed the drink like water. 

Blossom pursed her lips. "Actually put it on _my_ tab." That poor bartender, she noted to leave an exceptional tip honestly. "And I see, fine, what was not telling _me_ have anything to do with-???" 

Robin again groaned, "I couldn't say anything to the Powerpuff Girls. Period. No one who works for Tartarus can say a damn _thing_ to you three about it in Townsville or beyond." She tapped her nails impatiently. "I had no idea why but the money Blossom… I didn't want to lie to you girls but …" 

She waved it off. "No, no I understand. You have to do what you have to do. No judgement. But why… _me?"_

Robin groaned, "Hell if I know. I just know I feel like a bitch for ditching you." 

"It wasn't ditching… the swarm-." She caught herself. _Bugs…_ "The crowd… I mean, was-." 

"He hates this crap. It's why he always sends _me_ to deal with it, the next thing I know I get told … he's on his way. I had no time to warn you girl, I'm sorry." 

She looked genuinely remorseful so honestly Blossom decided to let it slide. But still…. 

"Brick…" she murmured. "Brick Jojo is in charge…. Of _this."_ She gestured to the Grand gathering. Robin shrugged again. "Technically I am, I put this shindig together, but … yeah." She shook her head. "Crazy huh?" 

That… was an understatement. Unbelievable was more like it. 

So… why then did Blossom only feel the urge to… _laugh._

Her networking efforts were done, no one was going to approach her here again after the Tartarus CEO himself more or less discarded her research as trash. She was just another… _bug._

Brick Jojo had never been anything but an arrogant but begrudgingly _brilliant_ asshole. 

And she'd gone and called him a ' _lazy, unintelligent, imbecile.'_

Blossom hadn't fallen into the spider's web. Oh no, she'd skipped it entirely and fallen into the puddle underneath it. Leaving nothing but a mess of broken limbs, twitching wings and the pathetic leftovers of what had once been her dignity. 

Of course…. Part of her hated him for this. Despised him. _Loathed_ him for focusing so much on a rivalry so long ago… It had been a conqueror versus a conquered situation clearly. The idea of seeing his greatest rival and the thorn at his side all through childhood, practically broken and at her knees, had likely been too much of a temptation to well… resist the gloating. 

But…. A quieter voice in her head was also nodding in begrudging respect. However Brick had managed to do it.. he'd gone and done it. 

The city had never given him the time of day, despite his actual brilliance he'd been expected and told daily, he'd come to nothing. 

Nothing, right. This sure looked like _nothing._

Funny, she'd always wondered how much of a success he could be if he'd actually _tried_. 

Well, now she knew. 

Her old rival and greatest enemy had done it. He'd finally beaten her. Game over. This round was point, set, match. Back to the drawing board, they'd have to find a private investor the old fashioned way. 

Tch, good for him. Blossom wasn't the petty type to downgrade an opponent's achievement. He'd won fair and square. 

This time. Even she could give another a victory when it was merited. 

Either way however, her job was finished here. There was no point in staying around. Her shoes hurt, she was tired and she needed time to regroup before figuring out her next logical course of action. 

_Touche Rowdyruff. Touche._

She almost laughed. He'd finally beaten her. In a perfectly respectable… legal sort of way that left her in... A sort of awe to be honest. Or shock. 

Yes it was likely shock. 

"I think I'm going to be off." She said quietly. Robin frowned. "It's been a long day." Blossom excused herself quietly. 

"Yeah, guess it has. You pissed at me?" She said somberly. Blossom smiled slightly before shaking her head. 

"No, it's not like it's your fault he's got some foolish vendetta. You have to do what's best for your family." The brunette still looked ill at ease. 

"Stop being so nice girl, you make the rest of us look bad." She shook her head with a smile. Blossom rolled her eyes. 

"Can't. It's in my DNA." 

The two laughed at that before hugs were exchanged as well as a non negotiable promise to do coffee at some point in the near future the next time they were in the same town- which would likely be Townsville as Blossom highly doubted she'd be stepping foot in Metroville ever again.

She collected her things and left the gathering. The leering looks that she had felt at the beginning of the night had unceremoniously vanished. She got more of an impression they were _avoiding_ her truth be told. 

She took a deep breath and strolled down the marble lobby. It was an extravagant, almost decadent hotel; this annual gathering was being held at this year and she could guess why…

_Always was a showoff._

"Miss? Miss Utonium!" She blinked. The lady at the desk called to her right before she got to the elevator. She stiffened. 

"Yes?" She walked warily towards her. She could only imagine what calling Brick an _imbecile_ (however unwitting it was) would mean for the remainder of her stay at Metroville… 

What would it be? Luggage mysteriously thrown out? Reservation suddenly cancelled? 

An emergency treatment for bedbugs… 

She groaned at the woman's slightly nervous face. Oh this wasn't going to be pleasant. She wondered idly if she should just grab her things and take a late night train back home-. 

"I'm so sorry for the delay Miss Utonium, I have your key right here." She dug into the desk and came out with a shining platinum colored card. Blossom frowned and held up her own key card which the woman quickly took. "Again, I'm so very sorry, please enjoy your stay." 

….okay then. 

"Thanks…" she said slowly. Odd. Maybe there was some sort of glitch so everyone had to have new reissued cards or something? 

Oh well, she hit the up button and calmly waited for the door to open. 

"You know… for a Powerpuff Girl…. You're not very _nice_." She froze. 

What… in the… 

"Excuse me?" She hissed. He smirked from the dark corner he'd suddenly emerged from as he straightened up. 

"I said… for Madam Everything Nice…you're really _not_ that nice are you?" 

Oh Blossom did _not_ want to deal with this right now. 

"I'm only _nice_ to people who deserve it." She snapped. 

"Oh?" He sounded infuriatingly _amused._ "So what does that entail?" Again he sounded like he was smothering laughter - at _her_ expense no doubt!- and... She grit her teeth. 

"Oh I don't know, maybe people who are actually _nice_ back!" She hissed. 

He was quiet before he leaned down slowly, almost until they were nose to nose. 

"Is that right? So the countless scholarships, grants, philanthropy efforts…." She backed from him but only hit the wall as his hand came to rest by her head, effectively trapping her in. " You saying those don't count as being " _nice"?"_

Her throat suddenly went dry. Her heart clenched and she hated how it soon started back up, in complete and total overdrive. 

He was too close. any other woman would have been flustered but not Blossom, oh _never_ Blossom. 

_Ding._

Oh thank God, she fled into the elevator. 

"Fuck off." She hissed. The sooner she got to get room the sooner she could go to bed and then get back to-! 

_Step._

The elevator door closed and… Wait… had… had he _followed_ her!? 

Her hand went to her purse by instinct, not that pepper spray would do much to a Rowdyruff but she really didn't feel like being responsible for property damage due to a super powered fight either so-! 

So … so-! 

He leaned against the wall and casually pressed a button. The 36th floor. She frowned and reached to select her own - 16- but… he caught her wrist instead. 

"I took care of it." She bristled. 

"That's not my floor." He smirked. She didn't like that smirk. 

"It is now." 

"Excuse me?" She sputtered. He gestured towards her card and she looked down on it- HUH!? 

"What the hell-!?" 

"Your stuff all got moved an hour ago." He skimmed a jet black ephone. "That room was shit and now you have a better one, you're welcome, so about that "nice" clause of yours…." 

She was stunned. Silent, and that irritating tremor resumed in her chest. She folded her arms, suddenly acutely aware of the slight V' neck this dress possessed. 

"That wasn't necessary." 

"On the contrary, it was. So about that nice comment." 

_Floor ten._ Shit she was going to be here a while. 

She puffed up her shoulders. "Seems odd you'd be helping "bugs"." She retorted. 

_Sixteen._

He snorted, "You're right but it looks good for the business, my Communications manager loves it." 

_Twenty_

"How delightful for you, I'm sure the ladies love it as well." 

_Twenty three_

"They can, they do, not that I give a shit. I have better things to do." 

_Twenty six_

"Like?" She took out her own phone. 

"Oh the usual." 

_Thirty._

"Which is…" 

_Thirty three._

"Winning." 

_Badum. Badum._

_Thirty six._

She wasn't proud how quickly she left that elevator, but she fled that elevator. Damn it, damn him and that…that- 

He was just so damn... _sure of himself!_

Blossom had been like that once...until her father had gotten…. You know what. Never mind. 

Ancient history. 

"You know again, you call yourself everything nice, but you're really not acting it." 

She froze.

"Are you following me?"

"Last time I checked we hadn't finished our discussion." 

"I have pepper spray." 

"And eye beams, ice breath and super human strength… the fuck do you carry that shit for?" He sounded… annoyed. 

She scowled and looked at the card in her hands. Ugh, all the way down the hall. Figured. 

"I can't exactly go and freeze some transit groper in a block of ice now can I?" 

"Sure you can, make sure to give the perv literal blue balls too." 

"That's assault."

"And we should care?" 

Again… there was that… _'we_ '- where was this _we_ coming from exactly? She frowned before she turned back to him. 

"What exactly do you want with me Mr. Jojo?" She said acidly. "Is there a reason you're following me?" They reached a door and she held the card. 

"I was thinking we could talk business maybe over a nice glass of wine." She bristled. 

"You want to talk business? Really?" She said slowly. As if she were that much of a dullard! He shrugged. 

"I'm a professional Miss Utonium, and we have much to discuss." He folded his arms. 

"Oh really? Like _what?"_ She sneered and fiddled with the card. 

"Business." He said simply. She snorted. 

"Uh huh, sure I know what kind of _business_ you're after _Mister Jojo."_ She enunciated each syllable. "And you're _barking_ up the wrong tree!" He was the one who bristled this time, probably from the hated reminder of his "origins". 

_"I ain't no stinkin' dog! Take that back ya-!!!"_

Her lip curled but then fell. Right… that had been a low blow. Very un-Puff like. 

Brick remained silent but then chuckled. 

"Very cute Babe, so what exactly am I trying to do?" 

He was going to make her say it. Wretched…. Cretin! She clenched her fists. 

"Because just so you know, I have _never_ been denied a drink." That arrogant callous face was enough to make her blood boil but then in a truly delicious moment Blossom must have awakened her inner _spice (_ or perhaps channeled Buttercup overseas,) because for once she had the perfect response. 

"Well Mr. Jojo, there's a first time for everything-." She opened the door. "Though I can assure you this is hardly _mine._ " 

He looked taken aback for a moment and Blossom took that opportunity to smartly close the door in his smug face! Ha! Score one for…. Blossom. 

This was _not_ the room she had paid for. In fact this was _not_ something Blossom _could_ pay for. 

It was a sleek modern space, with a ridiculously large window overlooking the glittering Metroville night skyline. The bed was at _least_ a King and the sitting area and kitchen -what sort of hotel _room_ was more akin to a studio apartment!? She looked uneasily at the luxurious surroundings then down at her card. 

_Platinum suite._

Why did Blossom suddenly have the equivalent of the presidential suite… What was…? 

It didn't matter. No, no it did not! Her research would soon give way to… she'd kept to her principles-!

She removed her phone. Perhaps Bubbles would be able to calm her, she'd done the right thing in… in… 

_"Blossy."_

_"Hm?"_

_"You know you're brilliant right? You'll wow em' all. Save the world before bedtime!"_

And she had! And it was barely eight thirty in fact-! She'd denied a villain his victory and… 

Probably sunk her father's research into the ground doing it. Over a….drink. 

Her gaze went to the fully stocked minibar in the suite. Had she really let her pride get in the way of the stark fact that her research was hanging by a thread and without… 

_Fighting crime. Save the world._

Three happy teens and a beaming older gentleman with the beginnings of salt and pepper in his jet black hair grinned up at her. 

_"Being brave is doing what you're afraid to do…"_

The circumstances were vastly different but not by much. She took a deep breath, it was a short walk she could probably catch him before he returned to the-. 

"Sup' Babe." He was idly working on his phone. Still right outside her goddamn door! What an arrogant loathsome-!

She grit her teeth. "Business." She finally spat. He smirked again. "You want to talk business… then we can talk… business." She mumbled the last part before moving aside slightly to give him access. 

He didn't even seem the least surprised. God… Blossom was going to hell. 

-I-I-I-

Acceptable. The place was minutely acceptable. It was a staid normal sort of luxurious. Cookie cutter. 

Boring but acceptable. He liked seeing her standing in it at least. It's where she belonged. He didn't like the subtle gestures however, the constant picking up and putting down of the various art pieces of the room. The actions of a simpleton unused to this sort of passable luxury. 

He'd seen it time and time again but not from her. 

Never from her. 

He removed his jacket and she tensed. He was hyper aware of her every movement, and no doubt she was the same with him. 

"Slightly chilly in here." He murmured. Her eyes narrowed. 

"I'll turn the heat up." She said quickly. His gaze centered on the slight tremble at the base of her throat. Her milky white swan neck. 

The Powerpuff Girls had been created to be the "perfect" of the perfect. They had grown to be the ideal woman. 

At least this one had. It didn't come as a shock to him. It was expected actually. 

She'd managed to find the environment settings on the room's smart board, a welcome change. Normally for these things he'd have to take over for the inept butterflies that he'd … a man had needs. 

And stupid, vapid bugs could still be pretty bugs. 

Tall, statuesque, elegant and brilliant however… they were not. 

She drifted past him before moving over to the bar. He beat her to it however, no plain hotel bar would have a vintage worth drinking. She frowned but he gestured behind her. 

They'd done their job right at least. The bottle was chilled and waiting in the bucket. She frowned more. 

"Prepared are we?" She muttered. 

"People like us always get this kind of welcome." He answered smoothly. She still scoffed. Clearly she hadn't yet learned. 

"Clearly." She said dryly. He took the bottle from her hands and gave it a good shake. Before popping it. Her brow raised. 

"Brick Jojo pours his own drinks?"  
  


He chuckled. "Never." He poured two glasses. "But for business like this, I figured what the hell." 

She still looked at him suspiciously. He recognized that razor thin line of her lips and those striking pink eyes narrowed to slits. He was quite familiar with that look. It was a deadly one (for anyone but him of course) 

She claimed to be everything nice. But God knows the _bull_ that statement really was.

She was no docile little butterfly drifting around the flowers and that expression proved it. 

He wanted to see more of it in fact. There was never a time her eyes would shimmer more than when she was angry. Not just angry- _furious_. 

So he extended her the second glass, and threw her a challenging look of his own. 

"Go on then Miss Utonium, _impress me."_

-I-I-I-

She took the extended glass without a word. 

Impress him? Tch, what the hell was he getting at? 

Blossom Utonium didn't _need_ to impress _anyone_! For sure not Brick Jojo! A Rowdyruff Boy! 

She didn't _care_ how expensive his however sleek and sophisticated suit, was! 

His… his tie was lopsided! See! She pursed her lips and averted her gaze. 

"Why should I? Hasn't your decision been made already?" He chuckled and it raised her ire even more. 

"Perhaps, but why not try to persuade me anyway. Make your case." He leaned against the bar and gave her a sinfully amused smile. "Go on, change my mind." 

She scoffed. "You never change your mind." 

"Who says?" He baited her and it was infuriating. 

"I know you. You're the single most obdurate asshole I have ever met." She took a quick sip of her champagne.

_Badum. Badum._

Brilliant Blossom. Further insult the asshole who was also unfairly rich. Brilliant. 

He didn't seem the least perturbed, however. "Why thank you. Quite the compliment coming from you- allow me to return the favor, you are still it seems the single most _intransigent_ woman _I've_ ever met." She bristled. 

"Excuse me?" She snapped. He raised an eyebrow but only took another sip. She clenched her fist. "You think _I'm-_?!" 

"You must be." He said simply. 

"Do you _not_ see me here at this degrading _shit show_ you run for shits and giggles!" She pointed a finger at his smug face. "If I were so "resistant" to change, then would I be here!?" 

"Except you feel _slighted_ from just the _slightest_ possibility you weren't picked." He grinned. She clenched her fist. 

"Who says I have any need of your help?" She stuck her nose in the air. 

_Badum._

Uh common sense? Again this was _not_ how to win over a potential investor! But, he was so… so - HEY! And just where was he going!? This discussion wasn't over! Far from it- DON'T LOOK THROUGH HER THINGS!!! HOW DARE-!!! 

"So, this enzyme you've gone and managed to artificially synthesize, according to this report there does seem to be an almost-." His eyebrow rose. "Thirty percent decrease in size, _really now_?" 

Blossom stormed over and ripped the binder out of his hands. 

"We've had _fantastic_ results but of course no one bothers to look past the initial price tag?" She snapped. It was galling to say the least. A literal _cure_ could very well be unlocked but something like instant _diet pills_ was funded!!!? 

Brick folded his arms, "mhm, yeah I read about it but I had a few questions concerning that one mitochondrial anomaly that showed in a few cases, specimen 5a and 7b I believe." She frowned and flipped through the pages. 

Brick strode over the sofa and settled down before removing an index card. "It sounds like an irrefutable obstacle in fact." He took another lingering sip. She gave him an odd look. He clicked his tongue. "tsk, tsk Babe, if you don't have an answer for me then how can I believe this investment is worth _anyone's_ money, let alone mine?" 

"Because it will _work!"_ She snapped. "The mitochondrial anomaly we've traced to an influx of iron in the diet, this can be easily rectified with careful and well monitored eating habits which is _highly_ recommended for anyone going through chemotherapy anyway! _"_

He nodded, "A reasonable answer, okay but what if the influx of iron was a direct result of the enzyme itself?" 

"Well obviously that's not how this sort of thing works!" 

"I know." He smirked and leaned back. "But most potential investors don't do the research I did before hand." He gestured to the paper. "in fact, most barely read it." She frowned as he continued. "You ask why I do this? Well it's like you said Babe- _networking."_

She bristled. "Don't put words in my mouth." 

"I'm not putting anything you already didn't put in yourself." He answered smoothly. "So, mitochondrial anomaly has a legitimate solution, excellent- what if-." 

He continued grilling her on every single ridiculous kind of "what if" he could practically think of. It was…. Irritating to say the least. She sat on the couch, with folded arms and snarky comments for the stupidest scenarios especially (!) 

"Are you joking? _Sexual incontinence!?_ It's _cancer,_ one has enough on their mind already other than _that!"_

 _"_ Yes but what _if-?"_

"Then he can take _Viagra_!" 

That laugh was sharp… and annoyingly attractive. She took another sip from her second glass. 

She hated this. This room was monstrous yet she'd never felt so…. So small. This dress was too short and too… too Bubbles. Even with the red ribbon, she just didn't feel… 

"Viagra eh? Tch, that'd be a sight, the Pink Puff telling a man to literally _man up_ and take his meds." He chuckled in a not at all attractive sort of way. 

She took another sip of the courage juice. 

"If it's between saving their own life and …. That I'd hope…." 

"We all would Babe, but humanity as a whole is just so innately good at being _stupid."_

Blossom bristled, "That's terrible." 

"It's true." He leaned slightly closer and she suddenly realized his arm was draped over the back of the couch…. Just over her bare shoulders. 

_Badum. Badum._

She immediately scooted to the left slightly. 

"That's where we disagree it seems." 

"You always have been infuriatingly obtuse at times Babe." She should have screeched, but her voice escaped her when he reached over to tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear. 

"How am I obtuse?" She finally managed to spit out. 

"You refuse to see what's right in front of you."

"And what's right in front of me?" 

They locked eyes again and she felt that wretched clench of her chest again. She squeezed the slippery satin of her skirt more. 

_Badum. Badum._

She went to take another sip but his hand went over the glass.

"I'd prefer we both stay sober I'll get you some water." He broke the silence before he took both the glasses and walked back to the bar. 

Blossom swallowed the slight frog in her throat. Her mind raced with every possible rebuttal she could have had to that quiet statement…. No… the tone had been more… assertive… forceful… 

Almost… a command. 

He was already drinking his own when he handed her her new glass. Her eyes narrowed as she sniffed the liquid within. 

"Still don't trust me Babe?" 

"I'd be a fool to." 

"Mm, can't have that but hate to burst your bubble Miss Utonium, but I don't do that shit." He downed the rest of his water. "Weak men need to resort to tricks, I'm far above that." 

She rolled her eyes, "And so very humble too." She drawled. He smirked. 

"Well I have to make up for being an unintelligent lazy imbecile, don't I?" 

She felt her face warm again. "I didn't know who you were." She muttered. 

"Uh huh, so if this CEO in question were anyone else they'd still be that imbecile then?" He snickered. 

"Don't put words in my mouth." She ordered quietly. 

"Oh but why?" He murmured and leaned forward. "C'mon Babe, admit it, you feel superior to that CEO from your imagination and you resent how a fucking _fool_ has so much _power_ over you don't you?" 

_Badum. Badum._

"Again, you are putting...words in my mouth." She said through grit teeth. 

"But you're not denying it." He was like some sort of spider! Crawling… creeping closer…. 

"I shouldn't have to deny something so ridiculous." She spat. "So stop putting words in my mouth!" 

He leaned back, "Sure, sure, I mean there are other things I'd prefer to put in your mouth but hey-." He shrugged. And there it was. Business. _Right._

She scowled. 

_Everything nice. Everything nice._

"I mean this champagne is shit. I ordered the best they had but this is it. Tch." 

She blinked. He continued. 

"Don't think we'll be having the exhibition here next year then. Oh well." 

Blossom blinked again, she couldn't help it. 

"I didn't… think it was that bad?" 

"It was shit." He said snidely. "We don't tolerate shit." 

_That's it._

"Again with this "we" you keep mentioning, there is no _we_ anything! _"_ He only smirked and she clenched her fists. 

"Slip of the tongue." He said simply. 

_Oh sure it is._

She rolled her eyes and sipped at her water, low key wishing it was something stronger if only to get through this nonsense. 

She bit her bottom lip and continued to wring at the too short skirt. This was the _last_ time Bubbles Utonium would ever dress her….

"Your sister dresses you?" His voice was low, and she could hear the mirth in the tone. Her cheeks flared. 

"No!" She snapped. Dear God had she said that out loud!? "I just… don't do this very often." She finally muttered. Again she heard that low (un) pleasant laugh. 

"Clearly." He snickered. Her cheeks warmed. 

"I heard it was a black-tie event." She excused herself though she didn't know why. It wasn't like she had anything to prove to this filthy rich neanderthal with a mind obviously filthy and filled with ill intent.

_And you let him in anyway._

He adjusted his crinson tie somewhat, "Black tie? Well shit looks like I missed a memo." 

_Don't laugh. Don't laugh._

Her traitor lip curled and she downed a hearty gulp of water. It wasn't that funny. 

_Badum. Badum._

"Though between you and me I think I like you in black." Those red eyes skimmed her form shamelessly. "Yes, yes I do." 

"Then I'll be sure to never wear it again." She said dryly. This time he snorted. 

"Of course not. Shame though, it really suits you." 

_Badum. Badum._

"I don't need your false flattery." She grunted. 

"Sucks to be you again Babe,." Her chin was caught and turned around. "I don't do false _anything_. Only the weak have to lie to make themselves feel more important, more secure, just _more-_ because they give a shit what others think, I'm the richest, strongest and best looking man in this city. So what do I have to care what a bunch of fucking _bugs_ think of me?" 

_Badum. Badum._

"You're right, what do you care…” She muttered. "You could have worn a clown suit tonight and it wouldn't have mattered, because it's your party." She averted her gaze from those lips that were mere hairs breath from her own. 

_Badum. Badum. Badum._

"You're correct once again Miss Utonium." He leaned back and she was both relieved.. and oddly disappointed but she quickly shoved that thought back in the deepest and most isolated part of her mind. 

She was over tired. Not thinking correctly. He was fiddling with his tie again, and her eyes fastened to it, to the beads of sweat trickling down that lean tanned skin that… fuck Blossom was over tired. That was all. It had been a grueling Day. Stressful- very… oh God he needed to stop looking at her like that because that was unfair! 

Psychological warfare! A low blow! LOW-! 

_"_ You're…. You're certainly… confident aren't you?" She forced out a laugh. "Does that head actually fit through any doors or-."

"They'd have a new door made for me." He retorted smoothly, infuriatingly following the line of conversation flawlessly. She wouldn't be able to trip this one up… would she? "So when I say you were the most gorgeous woman in that room, then that's the truth." 

_Badum. Badum._

_"_ I was hardly anything of the sort." She argued. "Don't insult my intelligence." 

"Never." 

"Fuck you." 

"Not yet." 

She stood up. Her heart raced in her ears. She needed a drink and she needed one now. He needed to leave, he needed to stop asking sinfully intelligent questions concerning her research like he'd actually read through it and understood it! He needed to stop lying about her appearance and he… he needed to stop being so...so… 

"Well Mr. Jojo…. As… as _delightful_ an evening spent arguing can be I think…." She heard him stand. "I think… any business we had to discuss is finished-." She grabbed a bottle, any bottle to pour herself a particularly strong drink- any drink. 

"Didn't I say I wanted you sober tonight?" He said quietly against her skin, and felt the scalding air on her neck. 

"I think our business is complete Mr. Jojo." She hated how breathless her voice had gotten. 

"On the contrary Miss Utonium-." She was whipped around. "I think our business has only just begun." 

It was a surprisingly gentle… and soft kiss. Blossom didn't think anything about the Red Rowdyruff could be all "gentle" but clearly she was wrong. 

She hated that. Being wrong. Being proven wrong, being… 

His grip on her wasn't painful. She realized fully she could escape this at any given moment, she merely had to move. 

Which she would! 

Any second now… just one more… oh was he in for it when she … you know… moved. Just… 

_Mmm…._ Oh God please tell her that was him. Please for the love of everything sacred whatever it was up there if there was anything however scientifically unproven tell her that _not_ her who had just _moaned_ like some kind of bitch in-! 

"Well, well.." he murmured against her lips before he pulled away. "That was interesting." 

_….fuck._

"I'm tired." She muttered. "I'm not thinking clearly." There that ought to give her a semblance of dignity- HEY! Where did he think he was going!? 

"You're right, it's pretty late isn't it Babe? Shame, oh well. Guess I'll see you-." 

Blossom Utonium was not a woman to be made a fool of, she was a Powerpuff Girl and as such one did _not_ just walk away from-! 

The _thump_ against the wall was probably audible to the unfortunate souls next door but she didn't care. 

"Our business isn't done Mr. Jojo." She hissed in his face, her fingers bunched in his white button down and she could feel the threads slowly ripping underneath her nails. Those red eyes glimmered and that smile was maniacal. 

"Oh really?" Her waist was caught in a steely grip and she was pulled closer. "And what _business_ are you talking about Powerpuff?" 

The Puff pulled at his collar and tugged him down to eye level. "I don't know Rowdyruff- _impress me."_ Her back slammed into the side of the bar before she was again turned harshly around. 

She felt the dress loosen and a flash of red at the corner of her eyes as he pulled her ribbon free with a triumphant flourish it seemed. Certainly his grin was toothy enough. 

By sheer instinct she clutched at the loose straps holding the dress, that odd comforting sense of keeping her modesty as a "good girl" though God only knew she was being a _bad_ girl at the moment. 

Was she really about to… with _Brick Jojo_ of all people!? 

She didn't have much time to ponder, that _riiiip_ echoed through her ears and oh God Bubbles' dress! 

"This isn't -!" She started to yell but he drowned it out with his mouth, which clearly he knew how to make good use of- and [oh… _ohhhh…]_

The liquor went crashing to the floor, she felt her chest clench for an entirely different reason like more out of fear for her bank account than what was [ _oh… oh fuck…]_ When she ever found herself slammed onto the counter. More ominous crashing sounds filled the air. 

Was it wrong to hope that a Presidential or Parlor like suite would actually have plastic or other fake cups versus: 

_Crack. Crack. Crash._

That sounded like glass. Or crystal. Oh dear God this entire bar was probably worth more than her father's car. 

She bit her lip, "B-Bri-." She swallowed hard. Her feet were suddenly cold as her shoes went flying, and his irritated grunt was only followed by the sudden near friction burn of her lost nylons they were ripped down so fast and he spread her legs- wait, wait a moment-! _RIP_

That… was her underwear and had he used his teeth!? Had he used his fucking _teeth_ to rip her underwear to- hey! She liked those-! What was he some kind of _dog!?_

"I _liked_ those panties you-!" She gasped out. 

"Oh did you? That's too bad." _Riiiiip._ "I'll buy you a new set." His answer came easily before his warm hands trailed over her shoulders. 

He had too much practice with this, the clips of her bra came undone too easily and riiiiiiip 

Blossom sensed therefore the total destruction of it was completely unnecessary.

"Listen you- you-!"

"Brick." His voice was dark and she could feel the breath from his lips suddenly brush over hers. "Say my name." He ordered in a hiss. She squeezed the wood of the bar "Say my name _Blossom_." 

She swallowed hard. Almost as if she were stunned into silence. Her jaw dropped slightly, She... She could barely think. All she could really concentrate on... Focus on was... His hands tracing suddenly patterns in her bare skin- wait when had her dress?

Oh dear God it was in tatters. There was no saving it, oh her sister was going to kill her! 

"You bast-!" The words died immediately trailing into a harsh throaty gasp. 

Now she was no innocent little untouched… woman but random college hookups and her one ex boyfriend were… they uh… had just… gotten to business so to speak, they were more interested in uh… the final product then [ _oh fuck, fuck, fuck]_

She was both irritated and… somewhat aroused by that smug smile on his face, all the while he was fiddling around in… in - her cheeks burned so hot she was near feverish. His mouth only curled more. 

"What was that babe? Funny I don't think I could hear you, what am I?" He grinned toothily. 

Her eyes narrowed, "you're a bast- _fuck!"_ Her fists clenched the wood so hard she heard the ominous _craaaaack_ of splintering wood and [ _oh what the fuck was he doing now??? How the hell did he get that far- ohhhh]_

"That's what I thought, but remind me who's the bastard? I don't think you're being very specific." He leaned over her casually. Perfectly at ease in fact while he continued… continued doing whatever he was doing with that arrogantly smug _smirk_ on hus- [ _When had the room started spinning? Was she floating? Why was she floating? Stop floating!]_

"W…what are you-?* She croaked out but then she lost her train of thought completely, his fingers were replaced by ... A tongue. A hot... Blistering hot... Oh God his breath... Oh God his. .. fire. Oh... Oh god. Wait since when did- wasn't that _her_ job? That's what Jarod had said in college-FUCK! 

_CRACK_

Oh fuck her life she couldn't afford the deposit on this room!? They'd have to remortgage the lab building to- _craaaaack!_

_[WHY AM I FLOATING!?]_

The bar was a goner. Oh God rest in peace to Blossom's bank account! But… fire…. Was that literal…. Was he- that wasn't _FAIR!_

"you .. you I swear to - I-!" 

Her hands went flying up to strangle the asshole who wasn't playing fair in the slightest but all she could reach was his hair so she yanked it forward instead! [How's them apples Rowdy… Rowdyruff! Yeah! Hurt to have your hair pulled didn't it! Remember when you used me as a literal microphone! Huh-huh! FUCK!] 

Blossom had clearly been around Buttercup for too long… she really shouldn't… the bar… but… fire … why did it have to be _fiiiiiiiire_!!! 

His hand grabbed her in mid push and barely moving from his spot where he was clearly enjoying sauteing her pleasure spots all at once and that wasn't fair damn it! , he slammed it at her side. She whined but she felt the lip curl and... Craaaaaack oh dear God this bar didn't have a chance. 

And by the way Blossom was still _floating._

She suddenly went crashing back to earth, his hold was insistent and harsh. 

"Ow!" She yelped, "watch itttttt- God damn it! Fine! Fine damn it you've made your point!" She shrilled. He didn't stop. "Damn you-!" 

What the fuck was he _trying_ to make her pass out??? Because the world was getting fuzzy and her breathing was getting too fast for comfort and-! 

_Craaaaaaack!_

_"_ BRICK!" She shrilled far too loudly and thank God her Sonic scream wasn't _nearly_ as potent as oh say her sister but almost immediately His head whipped up. The triumph in his face was... Ugh. She should be ashamed but she was more interested in how shiny his lips looked…. Oh for the love of- she averted her eyes from that smug bastard who proceeded to wipe his mouth with another maniacal grin. 

Oh she was never going to live this down. She could practically hear Buttercup's screaming all the way across the ocean. 

Blossom took a deep breath but wait what was he- was he crazy!? She slammed her legs shut trapping his head in between them. Those eyes glowed a dangerous crimson but she sat up on her elbows. 

She didn't trust her voice to come out at all coherent as the room was still spinning slightly and so she just pointed to... these sad remains of what had once been solid mahogany... Bar top and God help her ... (And her bank account). 

He raised an eyebrow before his eyes rolled skyward and she was hoisted up in his arms suddenly- huh!? Wait where were they-?? 

_Crack, crunch, crack_ \- his shoes made quick works of the remnants of the glassware and she ended up on the velour comforter while he began fiddling with the buttons of his shirt before one finally came undone. 

Her breathing quickened at the small ... Insignificant gesture. His eyes met hers briefly, the triumph in them was both a source of disgust.... And something else…stirring in her. 

She shivered, . 

"Cold?" He chuckled. 

Her voice still evaded her so she only nodded. 

"I'll take care of that." 

She shivered again. At the nonchalant surety in his voice. Say something. She had to say something - or else... 

"I...." She began. He undid a second one. He was going slow on purpose. Her fingers spread on the sheets. "I..." she tried again. 

_Three_. 

Then her hands curled into fists. 

"That dress…." She tried again. 

"I'll buy you a nicer one." He answered smoothly. 

_Two._

"That was my sister's." She finally managed to spit it out. He paused and gave her an odd look. 

She bristled and slid back against the headboard. 

"... Oh." 

_One._

" _Oh?_ You went and shredded my sister's favorite dress and all you can say is _oh????"_ She demanded. 

"I'll take care of it." 

"You'll take care of it- ha! Business as usual then?" She snapped. "Tell me is this how all your _business_ deals go???" She demanded. 

Brick only laughed. "They wish." The shirt went flying and….oh. Well then… this… this… 

"... I see." She finally said perfectly calmly of course. "Well…" 

Their noses touched. "Blossom." He said quietly as their skin touched. "You good with this?" 

"Yes?" She said quietly. 

"Good answer." Her face warmed but… there really wasn't a need for much talking after that now was there? 

At least… well the small details were irrelevant in the scheme of things and there went his pants and a wrapper went fluttering to the floor and oh dear lord… 

He certainly had no qualms, within moments it seemed the suave young man whose confidence Blossom would reluctantly admit to having _some_ sexual attractiveness was on top of her and it was right back to business [hee hee- _business_ ] - limbs tangled and more of that glorious fire this time in her mouth- was that steam coming from her mouth? Oh why yes it was. 

The fog came in handy really, for the amount of sheer… _sin_ in the air. Masking it, masking them, 

Was his body naturally that smooth and slick or was that the icy particles from her fingers melting on contact with his flesh. 

He shuddered, she was the one to smirk this time. 

"Cold?" She whispered because why not, he was certainly admiring the view, his hands hadn't clinging shamelessly at her breasts while her legs curled around his torso completely. 

"I'm never cold." He answered. She trailed her fingers over the goosebumps on his back and flashed him a smirk. 

"Sure about that?" She teased and that smile was sinfully… she didn't know how to describe it thoroughly but she wasn't given much time to ponder it either before he entered her completely and fully. Her entire body seemed to catch fire then and she heard the long lingering gasp turn into a low moan that Blossom should have been ashamed of but instead she only sought to pull him in further. 

The bed was no longer there, nothing was there, she was in a floating cloud of bliss and carnality that she never wanted to descend from. She was hyper aware of every moment- pressed into the sultry velour as she was, sinking further and further down into the mattress at each thrust vetween her legs. Her arms wrapped around his neck be because why not? 

She really should be well not ashamed but… perhaps this wasn't the best way to alleviate her stress but on the other hand…. thiis was a handsome man who she wanted to have some fun with after a trying day. Had she really hesitated? Whatever for? Honestly so foolish. 

…. _I really hope these walls are soundproof._

_CRAAAAACK_

_And they have good insurance._

No bedframe was going to stand a chance with two X individuals after all. There was no irksome "holding back for safety" - they were like two steel bars welded as they were together [ _speaking of that handy fire_ ] 

"Scream baby." He growled in her ear. "Go on, scream. You know you want to." 

Her eyes widened before...she giggled. 

"What's so funny?" He paused and gave her an irritated look. "Am I amusing you?" He said huskily before one last thrust and Blossom clutched that bed frame, _craack_ and she near hit the ceiling both figuratively and literally, he quickly pulled her back down and fuck… just… 

_Fuck._

She collapsed by his side in the pillows, breathing hard, both of them were in fact but he turned to her first. She put an arm over her eyes. 

"Yeah that's what I thought." He said smugly. "Still amusing you then?" 

"Oh… oh just shut up." She heaved and he looked down at her and instinctually their mouths just seemed to naturally meld in a lazy sort of make out that happens after this kind of satisfactory… _most_ satisfactory… sex. 

Not what Blossom had ever thought would come out of well this but… stranger things had happened in the past hadn't they?

Ah irony, he was certainly enjoying himself, focusing again on her chest - typical male- and… there it was again. That _growl_. She giggled and he tensed. 

Heh, there it was again. While a little _distracted_ before now she had taken much more notice of the fact that was not a human growl. Despite his fervent and angry declarations in the past that was without question a _dog_ growl.

Buttercup denied "sugar" existed in her on a near daily basis - and since that was total bullshit so was this man's denial of "puppy dog tail" being anything more than a "metaphor. 

And that was a louder snarl. She giggled despite herself at the sheer lunacy of this entire situation. 

"What!" He demanded. She averted her gaze but he grabbed her chin and forced it back. "What?" He snarled- oh wrong metaphor. 

He began to pull away and she squeezed her legs together clamping him still. No, no! No need for that! 

"Nothing! Nothing just… uh having fun are we?" She said awkwardly. 

"Obviously." He drawled. "But that's not why you're laughing." _Grrrr_ there it was again. 

She buried her head in the pillow to quench the giggles. What the hell was wrong with her? What was she suddenly some sort of smitten school girl?? Heaven forbid.

He had taken an especial interest in the back of her neck and bare shoulders- and she stretched like a contented cat through those ministrations. It was hard work bending over lab specimens all day - she needed a chiropractor in a dream world so why not take a freebie? 

"You're too stiff." He murmured after he pressed his thumb on one particularly troublesome spot. Case in point. 

"Comes with the job." Her high was beginning to fade, she was slowly returning to earth, she rather liked the warm cocoon of blankets and skin she'd found herself in. 

"Find a chiropractor then." He ordered quietly while he worked the kneads out of her shoulder… huh, Brick Jojo a considerate lover… who knew. 

"Not everyone has the luxury of taking time off willy nilly to go looking Brick." She groaned and her face went in the pillow. Never mind, just stop talking. Just enjoy this, good plan. 

"Then _I'll_ find you one." He growled. She giggled again. Now he paused and turned her around again. 

"What is so fucking funny- are you that ticklish?" He loomed over her and her lips curled. 

"No… just...um…woof?" She burst into loud laughter because that face was a picture and the red flame to his cheeks near matched that old hat she noticed had seemed to be missing - OOF! 

"Dog huh?" He hissed in her ear. "Let's see who the real bitch in heat is." Her cheeks flushed and she found herself back on her stomach(?)-.... Oh. _Ohhh._

Round two apparently. She took a deep breath and braced herself. He wasn't as gentle this time. She grabbed the headboard but he looped around and caught her by the waist pulling her back over and further tightening his grip. Brick's fingers alighted in her hair before he pulled and twisted hunks of it tilting her head back, his mouth engulfing her own and lost in the high of the moment Blossom found herself returning the kiss as deeply and fervently as he seemed to be giving it. 

She felt the shudder against her bottom match the one that spiraled through her entire body before they both fell back to the pillows, utterly spent. He rolled the condom off and tossed it to the trash in silence. An arm went over her eyes as her pulse raced. His breathing was slow and hard. They both lay in silence. 

No more words really were needed, carnality was after all it's own language wasn't it? 

The room at last seemed to clear up and the lights grew brighter again as she recovered her wits. 

Had she really… just… 

"Did that really just happen?" She whispered. Dear God… it had. 

"Regretting it already?" She frowned and he chuckled. 

"No." Brick's eyebrow rose while Blossom rolled over until they were chest to chest. "I never regret anything. Life is too short. We're two consenting adults who decided to… well…" 

"Must be nice to live with no regrets." He murmured and she rested her elbows on top of him.

"Do you have regrets?" She murmured. 

He snorted but didn't move her, he only began to play with a long red strand. "Just one." Twisted, curled, gentle pull, he was like a cat with a string. 

Now… she was intrigued, and she leaned closer. "Oh? What could a guy like you with everything possibly have to regret?" 

His chuckle was low and he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling it closer. 

"Plenty…" he murmured. "But I'll take care of it." Another murmur. 

"Just Mr. Fix-it aren't you?" She whispered. 

It wasn't meant to be insulting perhaps it was slightly juvenile but…. Had he fallen asleep? 

She blinked, um… Blossom was still on top of him. The Puff attempted to move but only succeeded in rolling to the side, the grip was like an X' fueled vice. 

Blossom had been the one chosen for Bubbles to cling to during Buttercup's horror picks on movie night enough times to know there was no escaping an unconscious X' grip. She was stuck. Arguably Bubbles' sleep grips were tighter than her grips in battle in fact and she had a grim feeling Brick Jojo was no different. 

This… was going to be an interesting experiment… hopefully it'd just be a quick cat nap and with that thought she clutched the pillow to herself… and waited. 

And waited… 

Was she really going to end this bizarre adventure of hers being the little spoon with a Rowdyruff Boy on a bed that was only half intact? 

…. Yes. Yes she was. 

Again… why couldn't the invite have been for Ming? 

-I-I-I-

She looked almost ethereal with his arms around her torso. Tangled hair, naked body and peaceful expression on her pretty face. 

But underneath the fine dusting of freckles there was a shadow there. Dark circles under her eyes which opened to a hardened glaze when she was awake - mental and physical exhaustion and some unknown worry that was eating at her even so far away from that miserable shit town that she was… it shouldn't have been there. 

It _never_ should have been there. And he knew _who_ had shadowed those shining lights that had once burned bright. An enigmatic flame that lit up the sky of that useless place. 

Bugs. They were nothing but vermin… _pests._ A swarm which had sought to engulf and extinguish that light due to their own passive inadequacies and simple jealousy of their biological betters. 

Ungrateful _filth._

They'd done a number on him and his kin. Declared _them_ the filth. The vermin. The scum. 

They'd pay. It was long overdue. 

_"I'm going to conquer the world and take anything I want."_

_He declared it confidently, without hesitation._

_And his eyes lingered in the distance in one direction. One… single direction. Like always._

_"Everything I want." He murmured._

_The fat hand clamped on his shoulder rumbled as the grotesque man laughed._

_"Oh don't even think about it kid I see where you keep looking… but there's some mountains people like you can never climb."_

_Laughter. Nothing but… laughter._

Never climb huh?

His hand lingered on the slim curve of her bare back before he tiptoed his fingers up to her neck, she jumped slightly and made a sleepy little giggle as he "climbed" further. 

Is that so?

Funny how Brick could almost _swear_ it was otherwise. 

-I-I-I-

There was nothing more that made a woman walk faster than a walk of shame down a ritzy luxury hotel hallway 

Nothing. Nope. She'd woken up in that freezing room, seen the horrors left behind hadn't even had time to think before she'd zipped out of bed, grabbed suitcase and packed it. 

Alone. 

No mocking snickers, no terse awkward goodbyes, no lingering kiss and invite to breakfast- scratch that last one, Blossom was no fool. 

She was however sore, sore and annoyed. The one thing she hadn't been able to find was the goddamn dress. Had he taken it as a trophy?? 

Of course he had, no doubt soon there'd be an art exhibition : **a Puff Conquered** : with the sad remains of Bubbles favorite dress framed and… ugh or he'd just add it to his trophy room. 

Ugh. Uggggh. 

Checking out at least had been mercifully simple, and she'd gotten to the first train leaving Metroville with minutes to spare. 

And only then had she realized… not only was her sister's dress missing but.. 

The bastard had taken her ribbon. 

It was gone. Vanished with the dress. Pocketed even in the course of… no dibt think about it.

She was an adult and she had made an adult mistake. It was over. No use being upset about it. Past was past. 

Just… let it go. 

_Let it go…_

_Let it…_

"Let it go!?" Bubbles yelped as Blossom finished her long… winding tale at the breakfast table. "But-!" 

"It's in the past Bubbles." She said harshly and took a long sip of her coffee. "And I'll replace the dress." 

"Dress shmess are you okay?" Bubbles persisted. "Hon one night stands are great and all-!" Did Blossom want to know the implications of that statement. "But there's still _some_ emotional attachment when I was with-!" Oh God Blossom really didn't want to know her baby sister's sex history at nine in the morning. She really didn't. 

Adult or not she really didn't want to be dissuaded from her comfort zone delusion of the baby didn't have a better sex life than her. No, no she did not. Such nonsense. 

Like this pile of bills on the table with their ominous red ink. Ha… red… red was always a glorious harbinger wasn't it….ha! Haaa….

She'd open those later. When Bubbles wasn't around. Soon it would be time to wake their father anyway, get him washed up, dressed and fed. 

She bit her lip. Her research was ground breaking but not instantly profitable. No one was willing to take the risk… and bills had to be paid. 

_Ding dong._

Well that sounded more and more like an ominous gong lately than a doorbell. Was it the bill collectors bearing more gifts? Oh delightful. 

She rose but Bubbles put a hand out. "No, no I got it. You relax." She pointed. "And not for nothing I still think he could have at _least_ said goodbye." She sniffed imperiously. 

Blossom just sipped at her coffee. Her phone flashed with notifications including … the recruiter she'd contacted. Her resume was impressive, she could easily find… a new place of employment. 

_"Like this daddy?"_

_"Yes sweetheart, careful now- this is delicate equipment, but you'll be taking over from me someday of you want so…"_

_"Yes of course! We'll save the world from villaons, crime annnnnd disease!"_

_"We sure will sweetheart…. We sure will."_

**"Oh good morning-? Express? Oh um sure I'll sign. Thank you. Have a good day. Blossom! Package!"**

Blossom blinked and turned around, before her eyes widened and she shot up to help steady the large box balanced precariously in her little sister's arms. 

"What on Earth???!" She yelped. 

"I'm going to guess Buttercup." Bubbles slammed the box down on the table. 

"Is she on her way home for a leave?" Blossom sorted the disheveled mail back and tucked the red printed bills out of sight. 

"Who knows, you know she always sends her crap ahead of time." Bubbles shook her head. "You know, don't bother calling or emailing but just show up at my door looking over my bed with that creepy smile on your face." 

Blossom snickered. " She always has to make an entrance." 

"It was _Halloween."_ The blonde said witheringly. "You've got a package too by the way." 

"Oh goody, more bills." She mumbled while Bubbles went to work on the long box with her nail clippers. Blossom picked up the large manilla envelope with… far too many stickers on it - **express shipping. 8 am delivery** _. (_ Whoops.) - **classified.**

Perhaps it was the latest results from that lab in Sacramento. Odd. 

A red flash caught her eye and she barely jumped back from the heat vision slicing through the box (!) - "Bubbles!" 

"What it wouldn't open!" She snapped. "What is her obsession with _tape!"_

Bubbles clearly hadn't had a chance to drink her own coffee this morning. She was always irritable nowadays. The stress of being a nurse was bad enough, but more or less an unpaid… caretaker… 

She shook her head and swallowed the ire. She barely had time to sleep let alone fill out all the paperwork she'd need to do to get her family help from a now decidedly … anti superhero government. 

A Citysville raised politician weaseled his way into Townsville politics. What more could go wrong. No wonder Ms. Bellum had left. 

_Save the world before bedtime… Save the world before…_

"... Oh… oh my God." Bubbles' hushed whisper made turn. The brown cardboard packing box had been tossed aside and a sleek white one was tucked within. Bubbles shakily undid the tape and pulled out… a stunning black dress that made Blossom's jaw _drop._

"What the…-?" She began.

Her sister gave her an expression just as stunned. "This is _Chanel._ " She whispered before hugging it to her. "Oh… oh my God. What??" 

Blossom continued to gape. "Who is it from??" She demanded. The blonde shook her head still clearly in shock so finally Blossom grabbed the box and sure enough, there was an envelope tucked in amidst the wrappings which she promptly handed to Bubbles. 

**  
**Dear Miss Bubbles Utonium,**

**Please find enclosed a solid black, mid length cocktail dress, sized six; while we apologize for being unable to locate an exact replacement for your lost property, we at Tartarus, Inc. hope this is a suitable replacement.**

**Thank you for your understanding and continued discretion in this manner.**

**Sincerely,**

**Robin Snyder,**

**Executive Assistant to the CEO,**

_Tartarus, Inc._

_Ext. # 1124_

[ _Rsnyder@tarturus.com_ ](mailto:Rsnyder@tarturus.com)

_**_

_1998 Novartis Avenue_

_Metroville, California_

**

"What… what the-!" Still clutching her new designer gown: which Blossom had a feeling would never be worn so much as worshipped in a shrine for at least the first six months of living in Bubbles' closet- the blonde Puff grabbed her phone and began texting rapidly. 

_"I'll take care of it."_

Tch. Clearly, well at least he wasn't one to forget obligations so to speak. She buzzed her lips but then looked down at her own envelope. 

_Please be the results._

Numbers and solid facts would make it easier to sell this to a University department perhaps, or a new employer to give her a chance. She wasn't defeated yet she just-... 

_Badum. Badum._

It was a professionally bound copy of… her presentation? When had she? Another binder and folder was tucked under it filled to the brim with…. Very legal looking papers but one word stuck out like a sore thumb. 

**CONTRACT**

As well as the blood red envelope at the very bottom of the pile. 

_Badum. Badum. Badum._

What… what was-? 

**

**Dear Miss Utonium,**

**Your presentation concerning the attributes of the enzyme you call"Xv5" as well as it's future benefits in biotechnology was most impressive, informing and convincing both at the convention and our later private conversation.**

**We at Tartarus would like to continue this conversation regarding this project and to offer you and Utonium Labs a collaboration contract as well as further funding for your groundbreaking research.**

**Please see the enclosed contract and feel free to contact your own legal counsel should you wish.**

**We look forward to working with you and your team Miss Utonium.**

**Sincerely,**

**Brick Jojo**

**CEO, Tartarus, Inc.**

_**_

Decidedly cold and proper, a typed out business letter for sure but… it was the hand written post script on the bottom that… in thick blocky lettering that made her pause… as well as the six am express train ticket to Metroville attached by a gilded paperclip. 

_Badum. Badum._

**

_Blossom,_

_I hope your sister enjoys the dress. It's unfortunate however I was unable to recall your other size in that regard to my replacing of that other garment. We'll have to further discuss it. In person. Tomorrow. 9:30._

_Your ticket is attached._

_-Brick_

** 

She gulped. 

Then looked down at the thick packet before she opened it slowly. 

_This document is a written **INTENTION TO CONTRACT** between [ **TARTARUS, INC.]** and [ **UTONIUM LABS, INC.] ….**_

-I-I-I-

_Click:_

_Mr. Jojo, Charlotte DeMarcus here from Metroville Times hope you're well, I was hoping we could arrange a time to speak about your latest acquiring of-._

**_Message deleted._ **

_Click_

_Good morning Mr. Jojo, the packages you requested have been delivered as of nine am this morning- I have already contacted ShipR to receive our refund for late delivery._

**Message deleted.**

_Click_

_Brick. What the fuck is this? Do you actually expect me to write this crap in a NIGHT!? Are you out of your fucking mind!!!? What the hell kind of bullshit is this!? You want to put WHAT in writing!? Oh my God you're out of your mind- Brick I swear to God I already told you this is a bad-!_

**Message deleted.**

_Click_

_ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND- NO THE PRESS WILL EAT US ALIVE!_

 **Message deleted**

_Click_

_You're so fucking lucky I have loans. But you're still a fucking idiot Jojo. I get out at six. I better have a pint waiting for me at "Muriel's". Fucking hell. The things I do for you._

**Message deleted.**

_Click_

_Don't you dare ignore me. Call me you ill conceived toilet spawn- Dad ain't here to get you outta this this time! I don't care if you're the oldest you're the fucking DUMBEST! Brick. Answer. Your. Phone!_

**Message deleted.**

_Click_

_Yo Bro, just lettiin' you know Boom is havin' a conniption here at Muriel's and lawyer pants is failin' bad at calmin' him down. Seriously what you do this time? Annnnd there goes a table. Right see you soon- BOOM YOU IDIOT DON'T BREAK TABLES!_

**Message deleted.**

Brick finished polishing the neck of the bottle before tucking it into his top drawer. It'd be appreciated no doubt tomorrow. 

The wine was after all good quality. The best.

Always nothing but the best. It wasn't worth it otherwise. 

Tomorrow… Tomorrow it would start. 

His phone kept buzzing incessantly in his pocket; had his brother gone and destroyed a bar in his hissy fit? 

Again. 

Well looking out at the cityscape he wasn't seeing any rising smoke or hearing incessant car alarms and or emergency vehicles. 

No it was the same peaceful view most could stand and stare at for hours and relish in how high they were above them all. 

Where they belonged. 

He saw another cityscape however, almost drifting over it, tall buildings both modern and simplistic, an old fashioned dome replacing the sleek glass covered city hall. A large tower looming in the trees of the park. 

And a flash of pink in the far distance. A blazing pink flame atop the highest peak… 

_Some mountains you'll never climb…_

He brought the crimson ribbon up to his nose inhaling the faint smell other perfume that still lingered. She liked floral scents with a hint of spice. Surprising but yet not at the same time. 

She'd tasted like that faint combination of orange blossoms and chai he smelled thst was for sure. Mouth watering… his lips trailed the silk of the ribbon. 

Before his hand went up and a solitary finger rose in the air toward that phantom cityscape. 

_Some mountains you'll never climb._

Was that so? 

Tch… well they'd just have to see about that. 


	2. Care to add some diamonds to your gold?

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

It was monotonous. A constant litany of the same droning sounds of monitors surrounding her. The only break in what was otherwise… a relentless… silence. 

It was disconcerting, odd, eerie and just… uncomfortable. It had been chaos a few moments ago, a few short… terrifying minutes. The loud commanding voice not her own issuing out orders, the groan of a gurney, the squeak of unoiled wheels… 

But Blossom had heard none of it. She still heard nothing. Except… that constant beeping. 

It had been so fast. One moment talking, smiling… enjoying a family dinner… a reunion of sorts preparing for a bigger one…, then… 

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

She had tried to listen to Bubbles and the nurses and doctor speaking in hushed rapid tones with words she should have understood but at the moment couldn’t even countenance. 

Just… nothing. She couldn’t hear anything. Except this constant… fucking… buzzing in her ear. It didn’t stop, it was like a hum. A fucking grim hum that… that… 

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Stop it… would someone just stop that fucking _beeping_! 

_“Severe ischemic incident, did your father smoke?”_

_“Yes, we tried to get him to cut the habit but…”_

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Stop it… someone just… make the beeping- STOP! 

**_“_ ** **Miss?”  
**   


Blossom’s eyes popped open and she caught the eye of the train conductor, who seemed to give her a second look- a look of both recognition and… confusion. 

What was a Powerpuff Girl doing on a _train_ of all things? She frowned and dug out her ticket from her purse and flashed it. The conductor nodded. 

“We’ll be pulling into Metroville station momentarily Miss Utonium.” 

She blinked, “Oh, um yes… thank you.” She mumbled. Again, they had been oddly… polite this morning. Ever since she’d walked into the station and presented her ticket -first class this time- and apparently that just opened up an entirely new two hour experience. How _nice_. 

Apparently money really _could_ buy happiness or at least a tolerable train experience. 

She sighed and started gathering up her papers. Meticulously planned notes and questions, she’d been up long past midnight reading this contract, Tartarus was definitely _thorough_ in their legalese nonsense. Admittedly Blossom not being a lawyer had skimmed a good chunk of it, looking for phrases that signaled any alarm bells to ring in her head from the language but so far… it seemed coldly efficient. 

No stakes or in betweens. A partnership with Tartarus was as straight forward as any deal with the goddamn _devil._

Her face twisted and she inhaled the coffee she’d picked up this morning like water. Terrible habit and this cheap crap was more akin to water anyway but… ugh, this coffee really was gross but how else was she supposed to stay awake for this _seven am_ train. 

Ugh, knowing the bastard and his evil nature she was probably the first business meeting of the goddamn day, so she’d get to enjoy a morning of being confronted by an entire boardroom of grim faced old men ripping apart her every point and making her justify every cent of their investment. 

Ugh. Blossom was not cut out for this kind of bull.

She smoothed her skirt listlessly. At least this she could feel more confident in. A hand me down yes but thankfully with a few minor adjustments one of Ms. Bellum's old suits ended up fitting Blossom's thin frame perfectly. A few nips and tucks due to Blossom not being as… voluptuous as the striking beauty had been at Blossom's age but it suited her. 

If only the color was… different. She sighed and leaned back, the crimson finish to the old Chanel suit. Dated but still a classic. 

The train pulled into the station and gathering her bags quickly, Blossom followed the overly helpful conductor's cheerful instructions and was aided down the quieter less packed side if the train. 

"Would you like me to call a taxi for you ma'am?" 

She blinked. Good God how much had that ticket been? Blossom shook her head quickly and with a polite nod scurried out. 

It was only eight. Hopefully the hotel would let her check in early. Why she needed a hotel she'd had no idea but it wasn't on her credit card so maybe this was just some sort of "big business etiquette" or something who knew. 

There was luckily a line of Zapp's ready to go right outside and she was lucky enough to get a driver who knew exactly where the hotel was. 

It only took ten minutes but seeing as there was no one _else_ on the road yet except early morning business travelers no doubt it made sense, Metroville Zapp's drivers seemed to be much less chatty too compared to Townsville. Perhaps it was the business Atmosphere that pervaded the city. 

Or maybe people in Townsville were just nicer. 

Oh well, he earned his top and politely aided her in getting her bag to the door. An extra trip for sure and the doorman nodded politely as she stepped into the opulent lobby. Good God, this place was even more luxurious than the last. Even the front desk looked like something out of a Hollywood production. The woman in that classy black…suit behind it-. 

…. Again her gaze drifted to her lovingly gifted suit. One _really_ had to squint to see the seams…. Forget it. 

Money was tight and the one other suit Blossom owned was in even worse shape. When one worked in a lab it was rarely necessary for a… suit to come into play under the lab coat. 

"Excuse me?" She dug in her purse. "I know I'm here early but I was wondering if I could perhaps leave my bag here at the front desk." The lady raised an eyebrow. "My name is Blossom Utonium and I'm staying in-." 

"Miss Utonium!" She immediately jumped to attention it seemed, "yes, of course no we've been expecting you -!" They...had? O...Kay? Her bag was almost immediately seized from her hands by that same door man from- uh was he supposed to abandon his post? Why was the door man abandoning his post for Blossom's bags- oh um, sure she'll take a glass of water…? 

... Metroville was an odd place. 

She decided to take some advantage though and sunk into one of the plush velour seats, her phone vibrated at exactly 9 am. On the dot. That was… creepy. 

**Dear Miss Utonium,**

_I hope your train was a pleasant experience please let me know of any problems you might have had and I apologize in advance. Metroville traffic is notorious._

_Mr. Jojo has arranged for your morning meeting at_ **_Dulche de Lech:_ ** _a local bakery which has fabulous sweets. Please let me know of any allergies you possess for the coming future. He is expecting you at 9:10 sharp._

_We look forward to working with you Miss Utonium. Please do not hesitate to ask me directly should you require anything._

_Cordially_ , 

_Robin Snyder: executive Assistant to Mr. Brick Jojo: CEO_

She still couldn't believe that. Yes Robin was the best at what she did so it didn't surprise Blossom at all but _Brick?_

There was no way he hadn't recognized Robin, they'd been inseperable in high school and college alike, her and the Puffs were a known set. Period. 

Yet he'd gone and hired her…. No, actually scratch that had openly and aggressively _recruited_ her. Blossom remembered those excited texts, the pay was unbelievable, moving costs were even covered just… 

It had been almost too good to be true. 

Well she was half right. Everything always had a catch. 

The email had been kind enough to include a mini map, it wasn't that far from the hotel and she'd been cooped up for too long. 

She brushed off the queries concerning a car for her, and just needed the walk anyway. She could always if needed float, 

Odd meeting time though, strangely specific. Was he trying to trip her up? Ugh he would. This wasn't going to be pleasant. 

Blossom inhaled, the air was crisp and cool, cities this developed always had a wind tunnel effect going on, and many of the commuters were more bundled up than her. Blossom tightened her grip on her work satchel, she was the only red spark in a sea of black. 

Ms. Bellum had told her it was a color of confidence. Hm, perhaps that was why Brick was always so incorrigibly arrogant. His natural coloring gave him a natural confidence. 

...pink wasn't so bad. It was a form of red. So… 

She quickened her pace, kept her head up and did her best to meld in the business crowd surrounding her. Ugh she missed her labcoat already. 

_Click. Clack. Click._

Most of these woman had on loafers as they walked. Oops, well her pumps had endured worse. 

_Click. Clack. Click._

She was heading into an ambush, any meeting at 9:10 in the _morning_ was likely to catch her unawares, still waking up, it didn't matter. 

He was a sly one. She'd done her research. Gone to a top tier University, graduated top of his major, interned in New York City for three of his four years, interned again closer to home but in one of Metroville's top real estate firms… 

And apparently being offered a job on the spot hadn't been enough for Brick Jojo… never enough. 

He'd started his own company, poached clients from his old and…. 

He was doing quite well for himself. Blossom again…. wasn't petty. He'd done _very_ well for himself. 

Especially when Townsville had never given him the time of day…. 

_"Tied again?" Bubbles breathed. "Holy, this is unbelievable, how are you tied every time???"_

_"In completely opposite ways, he gets the questions you get wrong and vice versa, it's crazy." Buttercup shook her head. "weirdest cheating I've ever hear of."_

_"Buttercup!"_

_"Oh c'mon you know it's true, he's prob usin' a mirror or something."_

_"... How would a mirror work…"_

_"I dunno he figured it out."_

_"They're not even in the same class!"_

_Blossom frowned and stepped away from her arguing sisters. Cheating…. Not likely._

_Blossom's name had obviously been on the top of the list._

_On the K-Z side. By last name._

_On the A-J….however._

_The crowd of students on the opposite side of the hall was just as crowded with those AP exam results posted for the world to see. Of all the times for the computer network to be down._

_But he stuck out like a sore thumb regardless. His blatant breaking of school dress code with the red snapback still on his head turned backwards announced his presence more than any beacon._

_Or even his name at the top of that other list. Two equals._

_However opposite sides they both were._

And it seemed some things never changed...albeit 

It seemed **dulce de leche** was one of those ritzy bakery cafes that looked more like it belonged in some secluded Italian village than a busy city street and the effect continued as she walked in. 

Immaculate but cozy. An interesting combination and her eyes scanned the menu and _good God-_ how much for a cup of coffee!? _How much???_

Twenty… that was obscene. Dear lord where the hell was she… 

Blossom quickly turned her gaze from the horrifying prices going down the board and checked her phone. 

9:08 on the dot. Perfect. She'd gotten turned around on that one corner intersection. All big cities were one giant maze after all. Still though, she was right on time. 

…. So did she just wait? This place for it's obscene prices was packed, how was she going to find _one_ man in here, it was a sea of dark suits! Robin hadn't mentioned a table number or even what he was wearing(!)- did she know that? Well executive assistants were supposed to know everything anyway so-. 

"Ahem? May I help you?" The waitress looked at her oddly and oh-! Right. She quickly stepped out of the way. That was foolish of her, surely a place like this had a waiting area of sorts…. ? 

… this was ridiculous, Blossom was a Powerpuff girl! She was never this shy or "lost" looking back home! 

She straightened up and strolled over to the desk where a woman who looked unfairly polished and pristine for this early in the morning sat glued to a computer screen that was playing a video on side with a tiny calendar in the corner. 

"Excuse me?" Blossom cleared her throat. The hostess wasn't pleased about her show being interupted clearly judging from the look she gave her. 

Oh well. This was business. 

"Yes? May I help you?" She sounded bored. Great service. 

" I was wondering if my-." She paused. Shit. What _was_ this whole thing? Was this a business meeting or a planned walk of shame part two? "Business associate has arrived. We had a reservation for nine-."

"Name?" The calendar filled the screen. She frowned and began digging in her bag. 

"Ah, yes of course, Blossom- Blossom Utonium, I believe the reservation was made by Robin Snyder-." 

What was with the gaping look? 

"You're… Blossom-?" 

"....yes?" 

"Are you...sure?" 

She blinked before taking her wallet out and flashing her ID somewhat irritably, " _Yes_ , so has my associate arrived-?" The woman immediately jumped up, swiped a menu and put a sign on the desk.

"I'm so sorry for the delay Miss Utonium, if you'd follow me." She began leading the way through the crowded dining room and down a hall...out a door through and into a lovely enclosed garden space- in the middle of a city- truly it was like she had been transported into an Italian villa. Her gaze kept finding something beautiful every which way she looked. 

_Bubbles would love every inch of this place._

Perhaps at some point after this… meeting or whatever it was; Blossom would bring her little sister here…for a well earned rest day. 

First however, it was time for business. 

One couldn't miss the redhead after all, sitting at a table off to the back yes but right near a fountain, it was secluded. It was quiet. 

_Badum. Badum._

Didn't seem...business like really. Nothing about this placed screamed "business" at all but maybe it was just different in Metroville. 

Brick sat scowling at his phone and didn't even bother looking up at their approach. Rude. But expected she supposed. 

"Here you are Miss Utonium, can I get you-?" 

He finally put his phone down. "You're late." He said lowly. "I already ordered us waters, leave the menu and get to it." He drawled to the waitress before he stood up and… pulled out a chair. Huh, again oddly… chivalrous. He even pushed Blossom back in before returning to his own seat. 

"Thank you?" She adjusted her bag. 

"My mother taught me _some_ manners." He retorted. "Again however, you're late. Was your Zap that inept of a driver?" 

She frowned. "I walked actually." He stiffened. "It was cheaper, Zap rates are exhorbitant this time of day." He raised an eyebrow. 

"You _walked?"_ He repeated. 

"Yes. Problem?" She unclipped her documents binder but a hand immediately shut it. 

"Yes." He said lowly. "Quite a bit is wrong with that sentence." She frowned, that was an odd statement… their waters arrived however so Blossom just decided to let it be. They had business after all. 

The waitress set the water down, the glass looked pristine and...expensive. Blossom felt her cheeks flush despite herself. She'd never gotten any sort of bill for the damage...to that suite but she still cringed at the thought of it as well as…. Other memories of that...night. 

...n-never mind! She took a quick gulp of the water quickly. "Thank you." She murmured. 

"Have you made your decision sir? Miss?" Blossom darted a look down and paled once more at those prices. She shook her head, 

"Water will be fine." She began to say but he leaned forward suddenly. 

"Are you on some kind of diet?" He murmured lowly in a tone only those with super hearing could hear. It was an effective trick, he'd made use of it-. Never mind. She took a gulp of her water again. 

"No." 

"Then why the fuck are you only getting water? This is the best Italian bakery in town." He shook his head. "She'll have the _caffè di arancia dorata_." Blossom bristled. "Trust me." He waved her complaints off. "I'll have the usual house blend. Also bring out a sampler plate, it's her first time." He snickered and again her flush increased at that not so subtle innuendo. She gripped the edge of her seat. 

Kicking the however arrogant _asshole_ of a Rowdyruff in the balls would not be good business practice. 

_However satisfying it would be._

The waitress nodded and whisked the menus away ; leaving the two of them alone and Brick seemed nothing but amused at her seething. 

These prices were obscene! This was going to be not only humiliating but _pricy_ too!? Ugh, why her. 

Why...hadn't...she...sent… Ming. 

"You're in for a treat." He said quietly. "I remember you used to be hell of a sweet tooth if I remember correctly. You chowed down on the orange muffins at the event." 

Her cheeks heated even more. "You… you-!" He smirked. 

"So was I wrong in picking this spot then?" He cocked his head and she grit her teeth. 

"With exorbitantly priced coffee!" She spat. 

He waved it off, "Babe, trust me, picture the greatest cup of coffee you've ever had in your life." She frowned. Well fine, she'd play along, let's see that coffee she'd had at her ex's cousins wedding at that country club has been-. "It's shit." He said baldly and waved the most luxurious setting she'd ever experienced away with a flick of his finger. 

"I happened to like it…" she mumbled. His lip curled. 

"Just trust me on this babe." As if on cue the coffee came miraculously fast. She blinked and looked down at the steaming cup in front of her with orange peels and little balls with … was that gold? Why was there gold in Blossom's coffee cup? It was around the edges sure but… _why was there gold in Blossom's coffee cup???_

Brick took a preemptive taste of his own before he seemed to notice her dilemma. "Not a fan of orange? We can substitute the flavor if you want?" 

"Why is there gold in my coffee?" She asked finally aloud. He raised an eyebrow. 

"Aesthetic mostly, but their golden powder is their specialty here. Try it, you'll like it. It's fresh. I called ahead to make sure." 

"Brick. Why. Is. There. _Gold._ In. My. Fucking. _Coffee?"_ She hissed. 

He took a lingering sip of his own. "Because I said so."

And with that the subject was apparently closed. 

… Blossom was not drinking gold. Nope, uh uh, who knew the dangers of it to one's health! She drank her water almost in challenge. Brick didn't say anything more. 

"So you _were_ spying on me at the party then?" She said acidly. 

"I pay good money to know everything and anything about everyone at those kinds of events." _Sip._ "Their skill sets, hobbies, family names, connections." _Sip. "_ Preferred sweets." 

"How despicable." 

"Put it to you this way Babe, business is dirty. You get ahead by out dirtying the competition. You win them over. You humanize them. You make the small timers think they're more important than they actually are." _Sip._ " Then you destroy them before they even realize what happened." 

He was incorrigible. Really he was! Look at that… that smug facade on his slimy face! He looked so _proud_ of himself! 

Blossom felt ill. Oh God… what had she _done?_ She missed her lab already. 

"That's vile." She whispered. 

"Welcome to the real world Babe." He said quietly. "People are vile. They have their moments, but overall all it's a miserable species isn't it?" 

She wanted to go home. 

"So that's… what you intend to do with me then." She once again whispered. He raised an eyebrow. "you're going to do that, you're going to take my father's legacy and -!" 

"Now, now, don't be so dramatic." He waved his hand again. "You're smarter than that Babe. Did you _not_ read the contract?" 

"Stop calling me-!" 

They were again interrupted by that waitress carrying a plate of…. Why was there gold on the cookies!?! 

Brick took one of them off the plate and dunked it in his perfectly normal coffee and again why was there liquid metal in her breakfast!? 

"...I read enough of it and I did my research you know." He dabbed crumbs off his mouth with a napkin. 

"Research? Really?" He seemed infuriatingly _amused_. "Do tell but first, try this one-." 

She scrunched her nose, gold didn't seem that….appetizing honestly. She knew too much about the metal in a chemistry viewpoint… to be comfortable ingesting it…. 

…. No matter how tempting...it did look. 

"Did you think I would sign an agreement of this magnitude without looking into the players involved?" She took a sip of her water. 

"I would have been greatly disappointed had you done so Miss Utonium." He leaned back and took another bite of his cookie."So go on, what dastardly deeds have you discovered?" 

She bristled and took a quick sip of her water. He smirked. 

Blossom hated that smirk. 

"Couldn't find anything could you?" He chuckled. She took another sip. He chuckled, "Not surprising, my legal team is on top of everything. There's never an undotted i' or an uncrossed t' in our documentation so to speak." He looked so smug. Blossom averted her gaze. 

It was true. She'd searched for hours, but the only headlines, articles hell even social media she could find were nothing but positive… even Robin had confirmed everything was done "by the book" business wise and the amount of charity **Tartarus** engaged in… it was unbelievable. 

But…Brick himself had just said… no openly _bragged_ about how he destroyed the competition (!!) But… was that just...how big business worked….

…. Blossom missed her lab. She went for another sip but… empty already. Damn it. 

"My father spent his entire life...getting to where he is today… then the universe decided to just...throw him giant " _fuck you"..."_ She murmured. "And I've spent my entire life defending the city that suddenly can't be bothered to help me." She tapped the wood listlessly and avoided that sudden piercing gaze centered on her. 

"... It's bullshit." He said quietly. 

"It's politics. I understand that, new head honchos new priorities, whatever." She muttered bitterly. 

"Townsville had no _right_ to leave you high and dry." He said venomously. "None whatsoever, they're a bunch of ungrateful _bugs!"_ He snarled. 

Blossom ignored the vehement tone, it was obviously all for show anyway. 

"That may be Mr. Jojo I'm not about to just let my father's legacy by mercilessly ripped apart for "business"." She finished and that look was unsettling. Very unsettling. It was so...forward and… genuinely hostile. She swallowed the flinch. 

His gaze was far too… too fixated. Those red irises were boring into her like a sharpened knife. Precise and hitting their target. She didn't back down however, she met that stare with one of her own. 

"I was disgusted when I read that report." He surprisingly….broke the silence first. She blinked. "I wasn't surprised of course, it was a typical move by a bunch of fools-." 

"Report?" She murmured. "What report?" 

He ignored the question, "ungrateful, useless trash." He muttered before he straightened up his shoulders and huh… her skin warmed on contact as their hands touched, briefly, he grasped it so...tightly. 

"Miss Utonium, I can assure you on behalf of Tartarus **,** your father's work is safe." He murmured again and her cheeks felt hot before she took another quick sip of water and turned her eyes away from that… disturbingly intense gaze. 

The moments passed and then went. He leaned back and she mirrored him. 

Once she regained her movement in general. He took a long gulp from his own mug before setting it down and steepling his hands. 

_Badum. Badum._

_"_ Brick...." It had almost sounded….sincere. was he really-? She felt a flutter growing in her chest. 

"It's far too valuable of an asset to simply be let loose on the open market after all." He said calmly and the flutters in Blossom's chest ceased instantly. 

_Nope. Never mind._

"Of course." Blossom said coolly and pulled her hand even further back when he tried to take it again. ( God knows why). He frowned. 

"So, did you get a chance to read through the agreement yet?" Another attempt. She folded her arms. 

"I skimmed it… it looked like a typical contract of sorts. You only gave me twenty four hours after all-!" Blossom rolled her eyes but he didn't seem fazed in the slightest. 

He only nodded. "As I figured, may I?" He reached for the contract before she could answer. "I'm serious you know, you shouldn't let the coffee go to waste." He murmured as he flipped through the papers. 

"I don't see how golden coffee is supposed to be at all appetizing-." She mumbled once more before he snorted slightly then smirked. 

"You didn't see the addendum I had added to our contract I see." She frowned and snatched it back irritably. 

"Addendum? What possibly could you add to-." Her eyes widened. W...what? 

**Addendum 1.67: Per Request of Jojo, Brick, CEO: UTONIUM, BLOSSOM, twenty - seven (27), will retain fifty six (56%) of all shares of** UTONIUM LABS, LLC. **In addition all research decisions concerning the E-1998MITO enzyme must go through both** UTONIUM LABS _,_ LLC _,_ **and** TARTARUS, INC. 

Her jaw dropped. He silently picked up a cookie with pink and gold decoration respectively. 

"... Is this-?" 

He took a bite of the sweet before smoothly pushing the plate back over to her. Wordlessly, she took one. 

"Real? Oh how little faith you have in me." He chuckled and leaned forward. "Blossom, let me put this in perspective for you, we're both going to make a decent amount of money here-." 

"But you've given me majority control -!" She protested, he had the audacity to laugh (!) 

"Babe I have thirty other companies just like yours, all commercially viable, that came in over the last six months alone. One won't hurt my bottom line ." He chuckled again when she averted her gaze. 

Good _God,_ her so called "rival" had done….very well indeed. 

...good for him. 

"So….what's the catch?" She murmured finally. "There has to be a catch, you wouldn't just-!" 

"Can't a man just want to stop an injustice he sees?" He said quietly. "Help out a friend?" 

Her cheeks warmed. ".... We're.. . Not friends." She whispered before _finally_ reaching over to her coffee to wet her dry throat. He raised an eyebrow.

"Really? That's a shame, aw your coffee got cold." He grasped the cup… and the icy hand that held it, instantly she felt a warmth rise in her skin...and it may not have just been the coffee. 

"There. Try it now." The bubble liquid was scalding once more and tentatively, she finally took a sip. 

….angels sang. No truly, where was heaven's choir because this was the most amazing thing she'd ever tasted and…. Damn it. 

She slouched over in her chair clutching her new prized possession, studiously avoiding that smugly _triumphant_ look on his face. 

"How's the gold taste?" He said bemused. 

"Shut up." She muttered and took another of the decadent treats from the platter. 

"Knew it, you haven't changed at all have you?" He said quietly. She raised an eyebrow. 

"You barely know me." _Sip._ "Knew me...even." 

"Then why not make up for lost time?" 

Again her skin warmed. That… was far too intimate a tone for a business meeting. 

"Although…." He began to dig through his own briefcase before sliding a paper towards her. "I'm afraid there is… one more thing." 

Blossom took it with a frown and he continued. 

"My Communications Director insisted I do this, I think he's being a paranoid moron but it was the only way to shut the blond up-." 

"A non disclosure agreement?" 

Now, he looked slightly discomfited. "Yeah… well like I said he's an idiot." 

She frowned more, "Seeing as the Press would have a field day if they knew about Saturday night." She paused and took another pastry. "I can't really blame him." 

"He's being a paranoid moron." 

"What happened to you only hire the best?" She continued to read the dry legalese. 

"He doesn't count." He muttered. "He's always been an idiot. And those vultures have nothing better to do than bother their betters!" He hissed. She gave him a withering look over her coffee. 

"Well it looks like _you_ haven't changed much either." She said curtly. "As arrogant as ever." 

His lip curled slightly. "Is it really arrogance when it's true though?" He baited her but she didn't fall for it. 

"Yes." She answered dryly with an eye roll. He only smirked before clearing his throat, 

"As unromantic as it is, just sign the damn thing so I can get him and my lawyer off my ass." He extended a pen out before he folded his arms. She was the one to snort this time. 

"You can tell them there's nothing to worry about-." 

"It's what I've been trying to tell him but he's a stubborn -!" 

She clicked the pen. "It's something I'd like to forget as much as you-." 

_SLAM._

His hand went over the paper. 

"This is just to placate a worrywart moron, I never said _anything_ about forgetting _anything_." 

"....what?" She said quietly but just then a ringtone rang out and he scowled, looked down at his ePhone, scowled more before standing up.

"Don't move. I'll be right back." He put the phone to his ear. "This is Brick, yes asshole I answer my phone the same way no matter who it is- of course they do- working on it now, that's your problem." He flicked his gaze to her before he began moving away. "When I say I need it by noon, I need it by Noon-." 

Blossom at another cookie with a frown of her own. A non disclosure agreement… for… _a single copulation incident_ \- ugh…. This wording was so standardized that it seemed almost like a form letter….ugh how many of these did he go through….could Blossom get an estimate? 

She downed the rest of her angel choir coffee, plopped one last sweet in her mouth and clicked the pen again before signing her name smoothly. She didn't even want to read it, just sign it and get it out of her life. Ugh, how could she have been so god damn… 

"And how is everything?" She blinked and the waitress had returned. 

"Oh, um yes, yes it was all delicious, thank you." She put her hand over the humiliating document as the table was cleared. 

"Is there anything else you'd like miss?" 

"Oh, no thank you just the check would be lovely." The woman nodded and strolled away. Blossom leaned to the side and she saw him still in low discussion with whoever was on the phone with him. 

Good. If she hurried maybe she'd be able to get a deposit back from the hotel and-. 

"What are you doing?" She froze in mid packing. Good God he was fast. She said nothing just continued to pack the papers up excluding that….insulting lone piece of paper that-. 

Never mind. 

"I signed your paper." She said quickly. "Dated it too, I think our business is done here, business as _usual_ for you it looks like ." Ah right on cue, here came the bill and once she paid it she could exit with her dignity intact- hey! 

Brick swiped it irritably and then dug in his pocket, sticking a wad of bills on the table, not even bothering to count them out (!) And…. Oh dear God. Her eyes almost bugged out...how...how much had just been spent on _breakfast_!? 

How much was her….gold...coffee…???? 

Was that a… triple digit or was that just a displaced decimal?

She was too busy gaping to realize she was being led away from the calm little oasis and back through the bustling main room and… why did she get the distinct feeling she was being stared at? What the… 

"Have a good day Mr. Jojo!" The hostess waved exuberantly but Brick barely even acknowledged her and just kept striding forward and hey wait a moment they were in public and he was-! 

She quickly moved away and he raised an eyebrow. Mr. Jojo here was clearly a well known face in these parts...but maybe just maybe no one had had their phones out or someone with a camera _wasn't_ nearby and oh….hell. 

"Yes,well thank you for breakfast Mr. Jojo " she said carefully. No hint of undue familiarity. She'd signed the paper and so- 

He gave her a wry smile,

"it was my pleasure." They'd ended up next to a snazzy black sports car parked in one of the few parking spots the place allowed. Huh, If she were Buttercup she'd probably know the name precisely but alas she was not into-. 

He opened the...passenger side and...uh….what? 

"I… can find my way back myself." She began, he chuckled before putting on a pair of sunglasses and throwing a wrapped… box at her. She caught it by instinct. 

"The sun's always a bitch this time of day you're going to want these." He said nonchalantly. 

Not to sound like an imbecile but Blossom was confused. Very. Confused. 

"... I signed your NDA." She said while looking at the shiny paper expertly wrapped with a velvet blue ribbon… this looked familiar. 

"Yes and I appreciate it. I'm sorry it had to be done but you have no idea how irritating Boomer can be." He grunted. 

She _really_ recognized this kind of packaging, Jared's cousin had received a pair of these for her wedding shower and-..... _Excuse me what now?_

"Boomer?" She exclaimed. "As in your _brother?"_

Innocent little Boomer? The " _wouldn't hurt a fly and he'd used to gape openly at her little sister all day long until his other brother would smack him in the head_ ", Boomer? 

She couldn't help it, her lip curled. "Keeping it in the family I see." 

He chuckled again and she hated how sincere it sounded. It was infuriatingly almost catchy in fact. 

"Nepotism is frowned upon in my eyes most of the time but Boomer has a natural gift in making people listen to him." He folded his arms. "There's no better representative for Tartarus. He earned it." 

She paused at that prideful tone … concerning something other than himself. A nice change. He looked his usual proud arrogant self… but Blossom sensed a change in him at that moment regardless. 

"... Well good for him." She finally managed to say. "You all seem to have done well -." 

"Of course we have." He interrupted. "We're better than everyone else." And there it was again. There we go, back to normal. She hid the sigh. "So, what're we waiting around for? I haven't forgotten you know. I owe you something." 

She frowned and her cheeks warmed, "I told you I signed the paper already without incident you really don't have to bribe-." He made a frustrated sort of growling noise before bending over so they were nose to nose, face to face, chest to chest and… lips dangerously close. 

"I don't forget any debt Blossom." He lowered his sunglasses. "Whoever owes it." He said meaningfully. 

He was dangerous. Ruthless. Legally speaking he was pristine and clean in his business dealings but ethically… something not always judgeable… Blossom had no doubt in her mind he wasn't "clean" at all.

She swallowed the dry lump down her throat. This was no man to cross, especially when her father's legacy depended on… his good will. Fifty six percent shares but Blossom had no idea what kind of legal loophole had been inserted within. She didn't have the time to learn corporate law in twenty four hours… 

She'd have to play by his rules then.

For now.

So she let herself be guided into the car with a gentle yet firm push and clutched the sunglasses she knew were underneath that _Cerulean_ ribbon, a staple of rhe _Sol- Isle_ collection Bubbles was obsessed with from that reality show and… these were not cheap. 

"Trust me babe you're going to want to put those on, Metroville sun is the worst." He smoothed himself in the car, adjusted the mirror and rested his arm over her headrest. 

"Well I have my own you know you didn't have to-." 

"Except I wanted to." He said simply. "They're yours. Let's see em'. I like to see what I buy." He threw her another wry smile and Blossom… Blossom couldn't help but feel… 

There was something else… lingering behind that statement….wasn't there? 

She slid the porcelain white frames over her her eyes with the jet black tinted lenses and he gave a small nod almost like an approval before she near fell into the seat from the sheer _speed_ he was going! 

"Brick are you insane!?" She helped. "Slow down!!!" 

That laugh was crazy. Truly that is a madman, 

-I-I-I- 

He had to admit. Shopping most of the time was a grimly boring experience. There was no thrill involved when you could afford to buy everything. 

Occasionally over the years he'd taken a butterfly or two with him but they'd been boring in another sense simply wanting _everything_ they could get their hands on _._

At least for once this time was a different experience. Albeit… 

"Absolutely not! Are you insane-?! Wait don't answer that-!" 

A less than amusing one. 

Since they'd pulled up here, she had argued with him on: _Every. Fucking. Thing._

Of course Brick was going to buy her a new bra and panty set - he _owed_ her didn't he? 

Not that he was going to stop there. Oh no, she was in a hand me down suit. Which yes, she rocked, and clearly she was clever enough to hide the nineties elements quite well but that was _no doubt_ one of Sarah Bellum's old suits and Blossom Utonium in a second hand… no. 

That wasn't allowed. She was the top of the top. Should have been at the top of the food chain… with him. Dressed to impress while the world bowed down to her…. 

_Trophies left and right filled the cabinet, the sports championships were the bottom row but at the top… all of the academic and scholarly achievements were there._

_National Debate, Student government of America, a gilded frame showing a handshake with the President…._

_Medals, trophies, ribbons, pictures, articles, it was barely a showing of accomplishments to the school so much as just another shrine… a shrine to them…_

_… a shrine to her._

**_Some mountains you will never climb…._ **

_….except someday … he would. He'd show them. He'd show them all!_

_Someday._

_She stood a few feet away, surrounded by admirers, unaware of the shrine just a few feet from her._

_Perfect, beautiful, the pride of the city._

**_Some mountains you can never climb…_ **

_Someday…._

_She tossed her head and looked somewhat over her shoulder, their eyes locked._

_His breath caught..._

Brick blinked the image away. The woman in the hand me down suit continued to march ahead, curtly dismissing his offers to stop anywhere she wanted. His treat! Anything she wanted... seriously… 

She was on a mission. Her look was shrewd, he could practically see the racing calculations in her mind as she had paused a few times- making Brick catch his breath like an idiot only to quickly shake her head and continue her quick stride. 

"I still don't see why you insisted we come here." She adjusted her low bun. "Especially since our business is concluded." She said imperiously with a pointed up nose and he grit his teeth. 

_Oh you can think that._

"A man likes to see what he's buying " Brick countered immediately. Again her cheeks went slightly pink and he felt his mouth curl despite himself. She looked… adorable when she did that. The faint flush to her cheeks mixed with the faint freckles combined with that button nose and sparkling eyes… 

Brick was not letting this woman slip between his fingers. 

Not again. 

He let her lead the way through the mall, keeping an eye for when her pretty eyes lingered on something for longer than a moment, the calculations so to speak went in overdrive before she again talked herself out of it without speaking a word. 

He'd admit to being begrudgingly impressed with her sense of self discipline. She was an efficient woman with a natural grace and beauty that was her birthright he guessed. 

Was it any wonder how many lingering stares he'd seen in her direction. Longing, lingering and lustful - those cockroaches had had no business even thinking they could touch her hand let alone… whatever else they had had in mind. 

Tch, Brick had shut that down pretty fast and obviously any lingering feelings she may have had for this _ex_ he'd discovered well… he was pretty sure those were eliminated _forever._ ( Though it had been close to three years ago and had ended badly so Brick had nothing to fear anyway. Not that he did.) 

The cockroach shouldn't have existed in the first place but details. Brick was too busy a man to dwell on petty details. He had assistants for that. 

She paused again but this time turned to him, "Do you intend on following me through this entire mall?" She said dryly. 

"That was the agreement." 

"What agreement? I don't remember a stalking agreement?" Her lip curled somewhat. "You must be really afraid I'll talk." She chuckled. 

Brick bristled. "For the last time that's not what this is about."

She put a hand on her hip and stood on her toes to face him, she was dangerously close and they were dangerously in public. He kept his look even despite the twitch in his hand, she was so close… in that fucking second hand red suit he wanted to rip off and _burn_ so she'd never be able to wear a _hand me down_ again! 

She wanted a nice suit? No problem, she'd have an entire closet, all colors of the motherfucking _rainbow_! Except orange, no one looked good in orange, hell people who liked orange knew they'd look shitty in orange. 

But never that suit again. As God was Brick's fucking witness Blossom Utonium was not wearing that suit. Ever. Again. 

Period. End of the fucking discussion. 

"You're that set on me getting some goddamn underwear?" She hissed. He bristled. Again those redundant clothing items- again she wouldn't be leaving this city with that suit… and if Brick had anything to say about it there'd be nothing _underneath_ the brand new suit she would be wearing and hell he would even be _careful_ with when he got her home, Rowdy's honor- his fingers twitched again when she seemed to sigh and then turned from him _again._

"Fine then, the faster this is the less time I have to deal with you." She said resignedly. 

Harsh words but Brick wasn't one to miss that extra swing to her hips as she walked or the slight little sashay either. Oh no, no. No. 

_Little tease._

"Just pick a store." He folded his arms. "Any damn store, I can afford it." 

She froze then turned slowly. Here we go, that always got someone's attention-.

".... Thank you for the offer Mr. Jojo but there's no need for it. I'm plenty capable of buying it on my own. 

...oh hell. The pride. That fucking _ego._

He shook his head. "That's not the deal." 

"It is now." She snapped.

Brick folded his arms. "Blossom, I told you already I'm buying you -!" 

"Excuse me _Mister_ Jojo." She folded her arms mirroring him. "But I don't _need_ your dime for _anything_ ," The Puff smirked then and Brick almost felt a vein pop quite literally.

"Oh is that _so?"_ He said silkily. Her smirk only increased as she took a step forward. 

"Oh it is. Now I'll admit you funded a _delicious_ breakfast but I think our business is complete so I'll be on my way." 

They were chest to chest and she was looking up at him in that… fucking way that....that…

Her smirk grew bigger, more sly and finally Brick's own mouth twisted before he turned on his heel away from her. That smugly triumphant look made his blood boil, it _always had._

It was unfair how infuriatingly beautiful she was… any other man wouldn't have a chance against her. 

Key word any _other_ man. 

_"Brick….Briiiiiiiiick!"_

Bet no one else had ever never made her _scream_ the way he had. He could guarantee _that._

Because Brick Jojo was no mere man just like Blossom Utonium was no mere woman. They soared above the trembling bugs as they looked up at them in awe. He already looked down from his throne… and now she just had to take the hand extended to her for her to join him. 

Just take his hand, and let him do the rest. 

He snuck a glance behind him, sure enough she was still there, she had just sat down primly on a bench and was looking at her phone. 

Now see, if she were truly serious about her 'being on her way' then she would have taken the chance. 

His back was turned, they were in public and he couldn't rightly be seen chasing after a woman in distress. 

His lip curled.

Well then. 

He put his phone to his ear, feigning distraction, he caught the minute movement at the corner of his eye, feeling that aura of _irritance_ exuding from her before she got up in a huff. 

Waste his time would she? Well then, he got to waste hers. 

It was only fair after all. 

He watched her storm towards a store shortly after with a grin. Heh that was easy. He strolled on in after her.

Ah, yes- _Veronica's._

The store was basically empty, it would be on a Monday morning for the most part, he assessed the merchandise; Acceptable. 

Most of the butterflies appreciated this store combined with Brick's credit card and hell, Brick was going to appreciate his credit card , this store and putting this breathtaking beauty in as much of this store's particular kind of offerings as he could afford! Oh wait, he could afford the entire store, well best get started then -! 

… why was she already at the checkout. That's not how this worked. 

_… stubborn one aren't you?_

He went over as nonchalantly as possible but the cashier's eyes widened and she hesitated to take the card being handed to her. 

He cleared his throat. She ignored it. He tried again. She still ignored it. 

"Blossom." He hissed and finally the teasing little minx turned and raised a challenging brow. 

"Yes?" She queried oh so _innocently_ \- like a siren singing on her goddamn rock! 

"This wasn't the agreement." Brick said baldly. 

"Oh wasn't it?" She tapped her chin. "You brought me to replace my destroyed property. I've now done so." She smirked and oh he was going to enjoy wiping that off later. 

With his tongue. After some wine of course. 

He assessed her loot so to speak and...wasn't impressed. Had this crazy woman really gone off to the fucking _clearance_ section… when she was with _him?_

She fucking had. Unbelievable. 

He gave her an irritated look which she countered with a serene smile. Fucking… _hell!_

She gave him that smug little look of triumph he had learned already to despise. "There we are, that was easy." 

"Oh you think so?" 

"Oh I know so." 

"Not even going to try it on then?" He said cuttingly. She gave him another scintillating look. 

"I know my own size, who else would know better than me if it fits?" Again with that bullshit "innocent" act. 

"Oh I think you know the answer to that question-!" He hissed. 

The cashier looked between them awkwardly before the stupid bug held out the distinctive bag but Brick swiped it before the other redhead could grab it. 

"Hey!" Blossom lunged for it but he held her back easily. He took a peek inside.

These were the single most generic, unflattering … oh she wanted to play? 

_Fine then. Let's play._

He saw the tag and the size. Just what he'd suspected, easy enough. He saw a few candidates already that were much more suitable in his eyes. 

She wasn't going to be an easy piece was she. Oh no, God forbid but Brick always liked a challenge. Made life interesting. 

The bag was grabbed back irritably. 

"Do you mind?" She snapped. He adjusted his blazer, 

"Yes actually. I do." He folded his arms. "Is there a reason you bought _that_ on _my_ dime?" 

" _Your_ dime?" She snapped. "Excuse me but that was _my_ credit card-!" 

"Time is money Babe, and five minutes of _my_ time is worth more than half of these bugs make in a _month."_ He snarled and she grit her teeth. 

"Oh well, pardon _me:_ Mister Jojo- you're the one that dragged me here in the first place!" She snipped right back before poking him in the chest- _hard._ "But I wouldn't want to waste any more of your "precious time" now would we-!" 

Oh she was pushing all his damn buttons and it wasn't even _noon_ for fuck's sake! 

Everything nice his _ass._ He caught her hand. 

"We still have business." He said smoothly. 

"Oh do we? What _kind?"_ She hissed and this time he was the one to shrug. Her jaw dropped slightly but he kept his grip, she didn't protest when he pulled her closer. 

"You know what kind- and we have all the time in the world. It's not even noon yet." 

"I thought time was money." She breathed lowly, of course she did, go ahead, keep on with that coy little teasing act, Brick was patient, especially when he knew the prize was in his sights. 

The rarest butterfly of them all, no, not a butterfly at all, she was no common insect with a fleeting beauty no… this woman was one of a kind; her intelligence, beauty and elegance made for a rare and priceless treasure indeed, one any man would prize… 

One Brick Jojo had no intention of ever letting go of. 

"Time can sometimes stand still." He murmured and caressed the wrist he was still grasping with his thumb gently, and she chewed on that plump full lip, heh it seemed she had a habit of biting it. What a coincidence, Brick enjoyed biting it too. Biting it until it was a nice swollen red, a match to the tint of her lips right now- hm? Was that lipstick? For him? How thoughtful. 

He released her arm at her first pull and she gave him an odd look… It wasn't hostile… nor was it suspicious… it was simply… wary. Cautious even, she didn't turn on her heel and run, nor did she start a fight with hissed words and flying fists. 

It was only a look. A single look, but it spoke...volumes. 

"We're in public." She finally murmured and picked up her bag. Right, mustn't give the bugs a show. 

For now. 

-o-o-o-

Noon came far too quickly for Brick's liking but he nonetheless followed her quick stride. 

"I cannot believe you wasted my entire morning dragging me through a mall." She scoffed and the bags at her feet crinkled as she settled into the car. 

She'd agreed finally to try on a new suit. Sleek and modern, fitted to her like a second skin. He'd seen the look in the mirror. The _need_ in her eyes, Brick agreed. 

Red was Blossom Utonium's color. If it were up to him, she'd wear nothing else. Though to be fair the charcoal had also looked good enough and was "cheaper" so she'd gone and "indulged" herself. 

Brick turned into the right lane wordlessly. 

"Oh well, least I got some good bargains." She took out a compact and began fixing her face. He didn't react to the obvious bait. 

He was above that. 

"I'm sure you did. Did you happen to see the other bag at your feet?" 

She snorted, "I did. But I don't really see the point since it's never going to be used. Why did you waste your money Mr. Jojo?" 

"Oh nothing is a waste in regards to you Miss Utonium." 

Her cheeks flushed and he relished in the victory. She avoided his direct gaze. 

"I already told you… I signed the paper, I'm not going to go to the press or anything, so bribes really aren't necessary." She mumbled and again seemed to push herself away from the designer bags by her feet like she was afraid of them. 

Brick snorted. Bribes. Fucking hell this woman was going to be the death of him.

"Has it ever occurred to you perhaps I just wanted to be generous?" He turned a corner right into downtown Metroville. 

She sighed, "It wasn't necessary." 

"I disagree." 

"How nice. I'm not wearing it." 

"So you think." 

"So I know." 

And...she was stubborn. She was a redhead with chemical X in her system. Of course she was stubborn but damn it. He grunted. 

"What's the matter Mr. Jojo? Annoyed your little scheme didn't work?" She lowered those sunglasses she _mysteriously_ had put on after all, "I survived four years of college Brick, four years of drunken frat boys trying to bribe the sorority sisters to show their tits." 

Brick blinked and the grip on the wheel tightened. 

"You were in a sorority?" He finally sputtered with as much dignity as ever. 

"No." She smirked. "A few friends were though, it's how I ended up at those parties." She shrugged. He grit his teeth. "Jared was a member of the big frat- name escapes me but-." 

"...you dated a frat boy?" He said baldly. 

"Yes." Another shrug. "Three years of my life gone and wasted." 

Tighter. 

"Three years?" 

"Yup." She continued to look out the window. Brick continued to debate ways of legal murder. 

"Why'd it end?" 

_One. Two. Three._

"Spring break happened and he had a new friend with bigger tits he wanted to play with shortly after." She said baldly. Bitterly. And she lurched forward from the abrupt brake(!) - 

"Brick what the hell!?" She snapped. 

"Jay walker." He pointed at the moron on his ass on the sidewalk. Fucking follow the law then asshole! She glared at him still but he glared back. "And it sounds like a typical frat boy mentality yeah. Lemme guess never grew up because Mommy and Daddy still paid for everything." He scoffed. "Pathetic." 

She rolled her eyes, "He was one of those movie stereotypes. Yes." 

"Yet you dated him?" He said a little more snarkily than he would have preferred but who would blame him!? Her cheeks were flushed and it wasn't with arousal either. She wouldn't look at him. 

"I was young, and foolish and…. lonely I guess." She mumbled. He grunted. "Look I'm not proud of it. No need to judge." 

"I'm not judging. We've all made mistakes in our lives." _And now it's just time to correct them._

"Mm." She hummed. "Like one of your many "single copulation incidents" no doubt. Oh my God! Brick pay attention!" She scolded. Brick just gave the stupid tourist attempting a three point turn in the middle of a fucking one way the finger. Fucking morons! Stupid. BUGS! 

"You are clearly a menace on the road." She snapped. 

"No, I just know how to actually _drive._ So the asshole left you for fake boobs. Delightful." He snarked. 

Again she averted her eyes, "Well… yes there was no way Mina's chest was naturally that big with that frame but… I am relatively...small anyway-." She muttered the last part. 

"You're fine. He was just an immature toad." He waved it aeay like the fly the shit head was. "Besides… I happened to enjoy them." He snickered when her cheeks went crimson and she immediately coughed. 

"You don't seem the picky type." 

"Oh on the contrary I very much am." 

More blushing. A good look on her. He did enjoy seeing her pale skin color to that extent, her entire body becoming like a flushed rose. Combined with that fiery hair and blazing eyes… she hadn't looked anything short of otherworldly lying on that bed, awaiting his touch, eager and aching for more. 

Big plastic tits…. Tch. What a goddamn fool. 

"You're one of a kind Blossom." He said softly. "He was a fucking _imbecile_ if that was his only reasoning. Clearly didn't know what he had." 

Her cheeks flushed again. He would never tire of making her blush… and soon he'd make her _burn._ His fingers gripped the wheel as he darted a glance at the clock. 

… he was never on time. Never. So Brick would therefore have _plenty-._

"Well, his mother was certainly furious. I was the perfect daughter in law candidate whatever that meant but- Brick watch the road!"she shrieked again and fucking hell why were tourists such _idiots_! 

"Sorry!" She called out her window at the idiot in heels far too high stumbling across the crosswalk. Tch. 

"Brick are you crazy!" She hissed. 

Butch was going to have his head when he saw the indents in the wheel. Oh well. He grasped it tighter as he avoided her withering look. 

"Fucking frat boy." He muttered. 

"What's your problem with fraternities?" She cocked an eyebrow. 

Tighter again. 

"Nothing." He grunted. "I was in one." 

She blinked. "Were you now?" 

"Yeah, I was recruited at the end of my freshman year." She blinked before she cleared her throat. 

"... I can't picture you in a frat." She shook her head with a little snicker. 

"My roommate convinced me." 

"Oh? Were you...close?" 

_"C'mon man! You can't be a big wig without connections and they want you bad!" The brunet threw his arms in the air. "Brick, it's a big deal! "_

_He barely looked up from his book._

_"Brick I mean it man! you have to at least come and hear them out!"_

_The man continued to "whine" and Brick closed his book with an irritated grunt._

_"You're not going to let up until I agree are you?" He said dryly._

_"Nope. And you know how annoying I can be." The other male's look was shamelessly triumphant._

_"The whole world knows how annoying you can be." Brick drawled again before he stood and grabbed his backpack._

_"Hey!"_

He rolled his eyes somewhat. "You could say that. Not all frat boys are immature morons. Some of of us grow up and make good use of those connections that come from that…" he trailed. 

"Oh I know that well." She said quietly. "Jared was very well connected." Her face fell. "Sometimes I wonder…." 

"Wonder what?" He said darkly. 

"... Never mind." She said quickly he wasn't about to let that go but she turned back to him. "You know though…I'm glad you did, you were such a loner back then.... Dedicated to your studies and all that." 

_Tightest of all._

"Was I now?" He murmured. 

"Of course you were, at least what I saw." She gazed out the window again. 

_…. So you did see me._

"When I wasn't causing chaos you mean." 

_You saw me…_

"No… but I did think you seemed...lonely sometimes."

He didn't say anything aloud but her eyes seemed to widen somewhat and she covered her mouth somewhat. 

"I…" she was lost for words. It could almost be funny if it wasn't so… so… 

She put her hands in her lap. Apparently that was an end to that particular conversation. He certainly wasn’t going to restart it.

_Badum. Badum._

Her heartbeat was rising. He could hear it. 

"it's funny… how life can take such… turns isn't it?" She finally murmured, not facing him and honestly if not for his super hearing… then he wouldn’t have heard it. 

_Badum. Badum._

And now his was too. Damn it. She could hear it couldn’t she? She was giving him that veiled look underneath her eyelashes, thick and dark, no need for make up or anything else the butterflies who flitted around him would paint on themselves for the false perfection this woman naturally had! It wasn’t fair… it really wasn’t, bigger _tits_ \- was that imbecile kidding?! Did he really give up living perfection for some bimbo’s likely fake silicon monstrosities!? 

… his fucking loss obviously because he was clearly a moron but…, 

"Yeah it is... isn't it. But still somehow make it back...full circle." He murmured back in the same quiet… indiscernible to any mere mortal volume. 

It went silent again. Brick was beginning to hate them. These silences he meant. 

She finally laughed softly, "yes. Yes indeed….You've done quite well for yourself Brick, despite our….differences in opinion over the years… I certainly can't fault your drive." 

"... I did what I set out to do." He said quietly. 

"That you did." Her lip curled slightly. "That you di-." 

Her words trailed and he could hear the faint increase in her breathing. She clutched the suitcase in her lap harder, and he caught the slight almost imperceptible touch to her blazer as they pulled into the garage in Brick’s prime parking spot on the ground floor but he didn’t lead her to the underground elevator. Nah.

Why not show her around _properly_.

After all, the architect for Tartarus’ Corporate headquarters had done a passable job at Brick’s vision of a place that scared and impressed at the same time. A faint jab at his background. 

They used to be scared of him but no matter what they would know he was better than them. 

_Some mountains you can never climb._

Blossom Utonium, the commander and leader of the Puffs, those almighty righteous symbols of all of Townsville and it's glory… gaped up at the sleek building towering high above her, clutching her briefcase while Brick held the shopping bag (of his choice) in his hand, because he was after all a gentleman. 

She looked completely stunned. Utterly… mystified. 

“... This is where Tartarus is?” She finally managed to spit out. He shrugged. 

“Yup. Not bad eh Puff?” 

She blinked and her gaze went up… then down. “I see… what… floor?” 

“Floor?” he tilted his head somewhat, admittedly relishing in the naked… shock in her face. “Its a big company Babe…” He tilted her chin up. “This whole place is mine.” 

“....yours?” She said quietly. 

“Mine.” He repeated firmly.

She didn’t react openly, no her pride wouldn’t let her no doubt but he caught the slight tremble at her throat, the small quick swallow and the subtle bite of her bottom lip she tried to disguise as a twitch. It was lunch hour. The bugs would all be congregating soon… so he released her. 

She exhaled softly and hugged the briefcase to her chest, to that hand me down suit. He tightened his grip on the bag in his hands, but that pride was unmoveable. 

Blossom soon got her bearings back. The wide eyed stupor was replaced with the cool calculating stare of a Powerpuff leader once again. Aloof and prideful, beautiful in how _blase_ she was about this whole thing. 

She cleared her throat and moved her briefcase in a more relaxed looking position in front of her but he caught once again the subtle dusting of her blazer.. His lip curled but he didn't comment; he only put a hand on her slim shoulder and leaned down to her ear.

"Shall we?" He breathed in her ear and her grip tightened on the handle. 

“Fine then.” She managed to say without a stutter in her voice. Impressive. He didn't have to say anything more. That faint red stain underneath her ears and the sudden intake of breath already told him the whole story anyway. 

So he let the woman stride in through the sleek modern doors, continue to keep pretending the luxurious lobby, with its state of the art technology and the best furnishings money could buy and then some didn’t phase her in the least. 

He laughed to himself at the agog looks in their direction, some more naked than others, he recognized the different kinds, the humbled, the shocked, the blatant jealousy as they walked. 

Bugs… all of them. Every single one of them. Looking at their superiors. 

Brick noted wryly Blossom for one continued to look straight ahead, as blind to the admirers and decryers alike as he was. She was above them after all…, 

Whether she would admit it or not… but in time. 

In time she’d understand. 

-I-I-I- 

Blossom wasn’t intimidated, phased or frightened in the least. 

She was a Powerpuff Girl. He was a Rowdyruff Boy. She was therefore the winner by default in terms of…. Of well… 

… Her research had not prepared her for this. She’d spent hours looking into him, his educational background, (Stanford) , his class standing, (Valedictorian), his philantropy as he claimed existed ( Four major programs concerning at risk youth in California and beyond, STEM programs for children, voted one of the best companies to work in three years in a row, a popular speaker at women’s conferences for equal rights in the Workforce (Didn’t take a genius to figure out why, he was exceedingly attractive… and Tartarus apparently had a zero tolerance for sexual harassment and was in the top ten in the United States and-..., god damn it Blossom this wasn’t helping! 

_“I learned from an early age women are just as capable as any man. The entire problem of sexism to me seems like a redundant and outdated marr on a business and its future. You are who you are, we don’t give a damn what you look like as long as you give us results.”_

Yeah… best believe he learned from an early age women were capable of kicking any man’s ass. Including his own! Use her as a microphone did you? Spit in _her_ hair did he?” She showed _him_. 

...Anyway… anyway- this place… she’d seen… similar places! (On TV) but… 

Blossom was a Powerpuff Girl, she was a superhero, or well had been she was retired now but… she… she was a woman with a potenital cure for _cancer_ on her hands! Yeah thats it! She wasn’t intimidated in the slightest! 

She was always prepared. A woman in a red suit, her hair in a professional bun and holding her future in her hands… having rejected her potential patron’s … attempts ot bribe her for God knows what and potentially pissing him off and…, no. 

That wasn’t going to help her in preparing for this. He likely had an ambush waiting, his entire board or something. Her presentation was flawless. She was….

She noticed another dust bunny on her suit, damn it, this was a little loose no matter how tight the belt she had substituted for herself, maybe Jared had a point about her chest… ew! Why was she thinking of her disgusting ex right now! 

Focus.

She had to focus. 

He had at least ceased with the….whatever that had been outside, trying to rile her up or more accurately _trip her up_ with those unfair little comments of his and the breathing in her ear and… she tightened her grip on the briefcase handle. 

That coffee had done things to her, or maybe she shouldn’t have had so much sugar so early in the morning. Bastard. He was trying to turn her lethargic on purpose! Make her drop her guard! Him and his… smart black suit and stop… noticing it. 

She had to focus on something else- _anything_ else. The lingering stares in her direction… no not those. She sensed quite a few hostile glances mixed with the curious. The women involved… ugh how many of them had had to sign an NDA too for a “single copulation incident”? Ugh. Blossom felt gross. 

She was an adult. Adults made mistakes. This was business. It had been a one time mistake… just one. She’d refused his insulting bribes… wasn’t her word enough? 

… How many times had he been screwed over she wondered- wait, no, he deserved it if he had! Because… because… 

_Some people climb mountains, we fly._

She frowned, an odd saying but… strangely poetic. She examined the large mountain scape mural with it's strangely… heartening message. 

“Impressed?” He murmured lowly again and she grit her teeth before straightening her shoulders and standing tall. 

“It’s a lovely building.” She said with dignity. It was actually the most beautiful building she had ever seen in a corporate setting, luxuriant but… subdued not in the your face garish nightmares like...others had been. 

… never mind. 

“Well I’m glad you like it.” He tossed his head in her direction and led her to an elevator, she frowned when stuck a card towards it and it clicked open with a flash. 

"Interesting quote choice." She murmured. He laughed shortly, "where is it from?" 

"It's my personal motto " he tapped the button and guided her in. "Words to live by what can I say." 

"Oh… I suppose so." 

"Better than saving the world before bedtime at least." She frowned and elbowed him. 

"We were _five_. It was cute at the time." Blossom huffed. 

"And now you're adults stuck with it." Brick again chuckled with that unfairly ...attractive husk. She tapped her arms listlessly. 

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

_"_ I think it's symbolic. People can go to sleep knowing they're safe." She said with her nose slightly in the air. Putting on a cool, imperious sort of air to cover for her pounding heart. She wasn't familiar with business etiquette or practices, how many were usually on a board of directors? How much power would she _really_ have here? Brick was _one_ man he couldn't decide for a whole company! 

….could he? 

"Safe… right." He broke the silence. "So what time is the Puff's bedtime then?" 

"What…?" Her back hit the wall of this… infuriatingly slow elevator and he leaned over her with a smirk. 

"I asked you a question Miss Utonium, shouldn't you have an answer for me. What's the Puff's bedtime?" 

_Badum. Badum. Badum._

"I'm… a grown woman I don't have one." She said quietly. He was silent and he was also...far too close. Her fingers splayed on the cool metal as he cupped her chin and tilted it upwards. 

"Good answer." His thumb trailed over her bottom lip. "And lucky for you… neither do I." 

The kiss was hungry and like a woman starved she found herself returning it. God damn it… just...damn it! 

So much for never again… her blazer fell to the floor as it slipped off at his quiet urgings against her lips, which like a fool Blossom felt them open and his tongue plunged in. Their limbs tangled and she slumped against this… thankfully slow elevator wall, although… 

She broke free from his lips and he moved into devouring her neck and scalding her stomach and chest with those unfairly warm hands as they traveled upward. 

The front button on her blouse popped open suddenly and uh oh…

"Brick, Brick we really shouldn't-!" 

"Let's agree to disagree." He breathed, before another button… shit. 

"Someone will see us!" Blossom managed to grab the amorous canine and hold him at bay before her entire shirt went flying off (!) 

His red eyes rolled skyward before she once again was against the wall. 

"Private elevator Babe. Express to my office." Her eyes widened. 

".... Oh." He reached for her again. "That's.. that's convenient." She laughed uneasily but was wound up in his arms and a knee was dangerously between her legs. Oh...oh God. 

"Business…. Business meeting." She panted. Oh God Blossom was panting like a bitch in heat. Fuck her life she'd never live this down if it happened _twice._ But… the way he was… up her leg with that hand, her back arched quite on its own, not at all by Blossom’s own… own mind.

“I like this skirt.” He murmured. She bit her lip. “Here I was afraid you’d go and wear pants on me, but you’re such a generous woman aren’t you Puff?” He grinned and she shivered. “How very _nice_ of you.” 

“Brick…” Please don’t let it have sounded like such a pant out loud as it did to her own ears. “You’re not serious-.” 

“You little tease, wearing that short skirt around me, you have any idea how fucking hard it was to keep my hands off you all day.” He growled in her ear. 

“It was hardly for _you_ .” She hissed. “It was the _suit_.” 

His grip increased, “Just keep on telling yourself that Babe…” His smile was dangerous, no really she didn't like that smile, that smile was doing things to her that-... That wasn't his knee anymore, that was his hand now [ fuck] and [oh… fuck] Blossom had to remain in control for the sake of her dignity [ oh God] and remaining vestiges of sanity [fuck] because... oh that felt good. Oh that felt…amazing. 

"That's a girl." He said softly into her ear. "You like that? You want more?" She nodded and his grin widened except no no! She clamped her legs shut against his hand. 

"I can't make you feel good if I can't move Babe." He chuckled and oh that goddamn… conniving scheming… bastard! 

Business. Adults. Duty! Responsibility! 

NDA! 

"Business. Meeting." She finally managed to get _something_ through her gritted teeth. That smile did little for her nerves, pent up and on fire as they already were. Her entire body felt like it was in flames, that hand the core of it all, the epicenter! "Brick. No." She finally managed to spit out and… now she was cold. 

He was on the other side of the elevator looking at his phone while she remained pressed against the wall, shirt hanging off her shoulder and she could feel the goddamn hickies forming already and…was he honestly going to just stand there with his goddamn immaculate suit jacket and… and… ! 

_Oh hell no._

He was the one to grunt this time but there was _no_ way Blossom was going to look like _this_ while he remained cool and collected and spotless while she- she-! 

Uh uh! _She_ was the "perfect" one! Not him! Her! Blossom Utonium! Sugar, spice and _everything fucking NICE!_

“This isn’t very nice Blossom.” She didn’t take the bait, she only slammed his hands up against the wall. 

“Shut. Up!" She snarled. "And take. It. Off!" 

"Well fuck… yes _ma'am."_ He slid his own blazer off pretty eagerly it had to be said, flattering: yes- that look he had was nothing short of a starving dog staring at a most juicy… bone and… that dress shirt was quite flattering on him. It… it was very… molded to his form .. were those clothing wrinkles or… were those his… abs showing through that...white flattering... shirt…. 

_I'm going to hell._

He was taking too long to undo the buttons, was he one of _those_ kinds of rich people? The ones you'd see on TV that didn't even remember how to dress themselves? Like that show Bubbles was obsessed with the rich people in France or whatever back in the 1700s! That one- that… 

He was doing it wrong, fool, she tackled the first topmost button, who the fuck buttoned all the way to the top!? It was annoying! It was unnecessary! It was in the way! She darted a look up at him and… her face grew hot. The smirk was missing, his eyes were closed and it was like… he was in some kind of… Blossom blinked and moved her hands away only for them to be caught in a vice like grip. 

“Don’t you fucking dare.” He rasped. “Afraid to get your hands dirty Puff?” 

Her mouth twisted. Afraid huh… oh well then-! 

_Riiiip._

“”Oops.” She said slowly as she leaned upwards. “How do _you_ like it?” 

_Ding._

“FINALLY! Oh you got a lot of nerve Jojo, making me listen to that _tirade_ this fucking morning about _needing it at Noon_ and here you are keeping me waiting for fifteen fucking minutes you fucking ....oh.” 

The brunet stood in front of the elevator, jaw dropping slightly as he looked at… the tableaux before him: What a sight that must have been! Oh… oh… oh no… oh God… oh no, oh dear God what did Blossom do!? Oh… oh God-!!!!! She slammed the “close” button so fast the elevator rung with the echo and oh…, oh God… what did she…, _dooooooooo!?_

Brick only sent the gobsmacked man a cheeky sort of wave as the doors closed. 

“So… about you… never wearing that suit?” He chuckled and…, held out the bag… he had… actually brought in...with him… oh...ohh… 

_Oh… god….damn...it…_

-I-I-I-


	3. Just sign on the dotted line

She wasn't very happy with him, though in Brick's defense - _he_ had only removed the blazer jacket currently sitting on the elevator floor. He hadn't gone and ripped her shirt off, seeing as it was too big obviously it was loose and well, accidents happen with ill fitting clothing. 

Looking at the remains of his own shirt it was no wonder she'd had to resort to such… savagery. 

Blossom avoided his hungry gaze like a plague had struck the elevator, she was pressed against one wall while Brick casually leaned against the other. 

The shopping bag stood between them, she was a stubborn one. She flat out was refusing to change with him in there. Tch, there wasn't _anything_ Brick hadn't seen and memorized at this point concerning her, so the sudden modesty, while adorable… simply wasn't needed. 

She pointedly shuffled the discarded jacket back on just then but it looked ridiculous, and disheveled. An alluring look, she looked positively _delicious_ like that but well, that was also a look Brick admittedly preferred would be kept _private_ between them. 

Her emerging from his bedroom looking like a ruffled Puff sex kitten waiting for her favorite Rowdy toy to come back and play- oh fuck yes. Yes. 

Her looking like that in the office or office like setting… err not so much. 

That was first and foremost a sight for Brick's eyes only from this day forward but…. he also didn't want her to be… stigmatized, judged, whatever else those catty bugs downstairs were capable of: 

Brick hated office politics. 

That's what Robin was for: to keep him informed but at the same time knew better when not to bug him with that bullshit. 

He had no intention of letting Blossom Utonium become the brunt of that vicious gossip, but… that fucking _skirt._

He couldn't help it! 

He'd just wanted a taste, just a quick one to keep him sated until all the "business" bullshit was done with! But then she'd gone and taken control and fuck if Brick let _anyone_ order him around but fuck… fuck when Blossom Utonium ever did… 

He was going to preserve that image in his mind for the rest of his life- when he was old and gray and couldn't remember what day it was he'd nonetheless still be able to close his eyes and remember in vivid detail the moment Blossom Utonium had ever _commanded_ Brick Jojo to more or less take his shirt off. 

Yes… yes he was. 

Regardless however, he understood her little problem, they'd both gotten a little carried away- made sense when two people were crazy about each other- but…

That. _Skirt._

"What are you doing?" She demanded in a hiss when Brick dug out his key card again and scanned it- the elevator began rising again. "Where are we-!?" 

"I take it you don't want to get changed in an elevator - you're going to want to freshen up?" He said idly, his phone was flashing and vibrating. Brick just ignored the angry emoji's popping up all over his messages.

The door opened soon enough and heh, Brick would never get sick of the thrill from leaving this beautiful woman speechless. 

"What the…?" She breathed and he pushed her gently over the threshold. Pity he couldn't carry her, but patience, they'd get there soon enough.. 

The apartment was spacious but efficient. A kitchen in one corner, a bathroom in another side with a big open area as well as a wall of windows. No patio but Brick wasn't looking for gawkers- especially near the one more secluded room to the opposite side of the kitchen, that bedroom looked so inviting didn't it? 

Heh, she was gaping like a fish and it was adorable really but he decided to pity her and leaned down to close it. 

"You like it I see." He snickered. Hm, was it the efficiency of the space or maybe she was more a fan of the sleek modern look with it's sparseness: that could serve as a bit of an issue in the future he mused… 

"You live… in your office?" She finally sputtered and he blinked. 

"What?" Blossom gestured towards the apartment. "You. Live. In. Your. Office?" She gestured and oh! Right. Brick snorted, right, right-. 

He shook his head, "No babe I don't _live_ in my office, this is just my working apartment." 

Silence. She blinked then blinked again. 

"You… have a...working apartment?" She repeated bluntly. "That infers you have more than _one_ apartment-." 

"You would be correct Miss Utonium." He slipped the sad remains of his shirt off his shoulders and he decided to not bring up how fast her eyes fastened to the sight. 

"Why do you have more than one!?" She looked around uneasily but still keeping one eye on his naked chest. Heh. 

"Why not?" He shrugged. "It comes in handy." 

Her face fell then, odd before she sighed. 

"I'm sure it does. Where's your bathroom?" She bent over and picked up the shopping bag. "I don't suppose there is a chance this isn't the red suit…" 

"Not a chance in hell Babe." He beamed. 

She groaned but stormed into the bathroom regardless. He smirked before grabbing a spare shirt from a chair. Slightly wrinkled but it would do. 

Before he could finish buttoning it up however his phone buzzed again and a storm of even more angry emojis littered the screen as well as a litany of increasingly creative insults towards his… He rolled his eyes and returned the call-. 

" _ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?"_

"You know for a guy you have an awfully shrill voice." Brick intoned but he was immediately cut off. 

" _Bet your ass I have a shrill voice when you're fifteen minutes late and I have court in an hour you- you-!"_

Ugh. Brick ignored the torrent of abuse hurled his way but really was any of this honestly Brick's fault. Had this guy _not_ seen the skirt?? Tch, if Robin was walking around in that skirt court would be out the window. 

But Brick was polite enough not to mention that key detail. 

"Alright, alright! Dude! Fucking- just come up here then! There's more privacy any- hello?" 

The line went dead almost immediately. Tch. Rude. Stupid beetle. Stag or not. Still annoying. 

"Brick…" He perked right up at the sound of her saying his name in such a… way. He immediately abandoned his buttons with lightning speed because when Blossom Utonium called out your name like _that-_ oh you dropped everything to go see what she wanted. Oh yes. Oh yes indeed. 

Said nymph was standing in front of a mirror and oh… oh hello… he liked that angle- was she attempting yoga? Well, allow Brick to join. 

"You know, there's a reason I don't own many of these kinds of dresses." She said dryly over her shoulder with the hiked up skirt over her hips and her arm in an interesting angle over her head. Brick raised an eyebrow. "Well don't just stand there gawking! Help me with this damned thing you insisted on paying for!" She grunted and he couldn't help it, he laughed. 

"Oh if only I had a camera." He snickered. 

"If only I had a blunt object to strike you with!" She retorted waspishly. Precise and cutting, designed to sting and do great harm. 

God why had he waited so long to sweep her off her feet - Brick was brilliant by nature but Boomer may have had a point. He'd fucked up here. A rarity but Brick was but a superhan. 

"How very _nice_ of you Babe." He murmured before he smoothed her hair away. 

She glowered. "These kinds of dresses aren't made for single women." She muttered. He swallowed down the snort. "Seriously, do you have any idea how irritating this yoga routine would be every morning!?" 

_I can imagine how wonderful a sight it would be too._

The image of that beautiful redhead preparing for her day, throwing a coy look over her shoulder as she _just_ couldn't reach that zipper, and beckoning him over and how could he _possibly_ ever say no. 

Like now, the dress clung to her and zipped all the way from that supple… lovely ass all the way up her chest and just ending at the base of her swan neck. She started when his lips followed the path, testing it out, taking the time to make sure there were no stray red strands to get caught in that cruel metal's teeth- so considerate, ain't he? 

"Brick." She said lowly. "Business. Meeting." 

"Are you aware your skin is almost like candy." He chuckled but she cast him a glance over her shoulder before-. 

"Ouch!" He howled and held his throbbing lip, she sniffed and finished zipping up the fabric serenely. 

"You made me bleed!" He sputtered. 

"You make me annoyed." She said dryly. "Do you have even a _smidge_ of self control Mr. Jojo?" 

He rubbed his likely swollen bottom lip. "Most of the time yes." He mumbled. _With you, no._ He added however inaudibly and her cheeks flushed before she smoothed the black satin down avoiding his gaze. 

"So this is where you do business?" She muttered as she began exploring his humble residence. 

He puffed up his shoulders and threw her a carefree, nonchalant grin. "Sometimes a little privacy is merited. Yes." 

She paused at a priceless vase, it was from some ancient period or whatever, Butch could tell her which one, he was surprisingly into the arts for a total-. 

"Business transactions of the more _private_ sort - well I suppose I shouldn't be surprised." She continued her stroll around the room. 

He blinked. Well when time was of the essence and time zones were an unfortunate fact of life that never stopped, 

"Again though." She turned a steely gaze in his direction. "I'm a woman of my word… you have nothing to fear." 

He frowned, and trailed after her. "I don't doubt it in the slightest Miss Utonium." 

She snorted somewhat but kept walking the room with Brick trailing after her, 

"This is a nice apartment." She murmured. 

"Thank you." He felt a swell of pride. It _was_ a nice little haven from the bullshit downstairs and the fact that _she_ liked it … 

Once again for a brief moment he was fifteen again… then sixteen…seventeen...eighteen... longing, watching, waiting from afar while she walked the long hallway and up the gilded express elevator to success while people like him were left clawing their way up from the very bottom… 

_Some mountains you can't ever climb._

Oh yeah? That so? Good thing Brick made his own damn "mountain" then and instead of an escalator it's a private elevator that only _he_ had the key to and could bestow it to only those _he_ saw fit! 

"So… are you a fan of modern decor?" Case in point. He’d have to order a keycard made for Miss Blossom Utonium here as soon as possible. He frowned, dug in his pocket for his phone and quickly wrote an email out. Robin was good with these things. She’d get it done quickly. 

“I’m a man of good taste.” He said with a nonchalant shrug. “In _everything.”_ He enunciated the last part meaningfully. The coy smirk on her face was just what Brick wanted to see, oh yes, yes indeed-. 

“Oh no doubt, I’m sure none of the other…. Visitors here in this apartment were disappointed.” She picked up a vase that… well Brick hadn’t picked it out but the designer said it added ambience or whatever to that shelf and-... 

Wait… other visitors? What was she….oh. 

_….ohhhh._

No wonder she looked so irritated and kept darting her curious pink gaze around the room. Clearly looking for "evidence" of his…now non existent - fucking hell he was going to kill his brother. 

Non disclosure agreement… give Brick a goddamn-! Not for the first time did he curse his infuriatingly "cautious" - read as PARANOID - youngest brother in his mind 

Well, better fix this dire misunderstanding. 

Brick cleared his throat but she seemed engrossed in examining yet another case…. Why had this designer put so many breakables in his-. Never mind. 

"Impressed?" He broke the damning silence between them first. She raised an eyebrow with a wry slight curl of her lips. 

"Aren't I supposed to be?" The urn rolled listlessly in those elegant fine hands in a slightly… hypnotic fashion- certainly Brick felt his gaze fasten on it. "Why else bring me up here?" She asked simply. 

"Was I wrong in my assumption you'd prefer not to have held a business meeting in a torn shirt?" He cocked his head to the side "inquiringly" as her lips slightly pursed before curling into yet another smirk. 

"Well one-." She set the vase down. "Your blazer would have been recruited to the cause, it would have been _you_ explaining your lack of attire not me." He raised an eyebrow. 

"Would I now-? I suppose me being a gentleman and all Babe you're not wrong." 

"I'm never wrong." She said quickly, confidently. He almost shuddered. "And seeing as this is supposedly some sort of "business"." She air quoted before she rested a hand on her hip. "You have up your sleeve, I'd prefer if you didn't call me "Babe" for the rest of this so called meeting. Miss Utonium or my full name would be fine. Are we clear? _Mr.. Jojo?"_

_Badum. Badum._

"I don't know what you thought was going to happen today after all, but I'm not a woman so easily _bought."_ She said snidely. "You'll find me a… _different_ sort of apartment guest than… others you've had here no doubt." 

"Of that… there's no question." He finally managed to force out. She didn't seem the least phased, only continued standing straight and tall, a commanding presence in that… heaven sent red suit that Brick was going to mourn terribly but it wasn't destined for a long life. No. No it wasn't. 

He finished buttoning up his shirt while she moved her gaze to the window, peering through the tinted glass down the streets to the ants far below. 

"You are certainly high up here. Like to be above everyone else no doubt." 

He smirked. "It's somewhat satisfying watching the ants down there scurry along." 

"As long as you don't use the old magnifying glass and sun trick… I suppose I can understand that though… It's a little strange being up this high I admit." Her fingers curled on the glass. He frowned. 

"This building is high for a reason but it's not to torture the idiotic bugs down there. No." He chuckled and she rolled her eyes. "Why is it so strange dare I ask? You've probably reached heights even farther than this one- what are you afraid of heights or something." He snorted. 

She continued to stare out the window. "That would be ironic wouldn't it… in my former line of work." 

Her voice had gone small all of a sudden and he hated it. 

"Former." He said baldly. She cast him a quick look under those dark eyelashes. "Oh of course, the "budget cuts" correct?" Brick rolled his eyes. 

"The Powerpuff Girls have retired." She said quietly. "It was bound to happen after all. We were no longer needed-." 

"Bullshit, the biggest metropolitan epicenter closest to Monster Isle? They must be out of their goddamn minds." He folded his arms. "Well what little they had." 

"We cost the city millions to be fair, us retiring of our own free will saved us from lawsuits-." 

"Ungrateful assholes." Brick muttered under his breath. So it was true then, though admittedly a small part of him had hoped otherwise. 

Townsville was "under new management" so to speak, Sarah Bellum had _somehow_ lost an election and… fucking hell. 

"Tell me something then, no really tell me, what's the plan when a monster inevitably aytacks, or when word gets out the supers "retired"." He air quoted. "You are aware how _stupid_ -." 

She finally turned to him, a raw anger in her expression. "That's what contracted supers for hire are for." She said dryly. "The gig economy for heroes so to speak, I can't tell you how many agency offers my sisters and I have received over the years." She spat. 

Oh he could. He very much could. He'd fended off those vultures from Butch as best he could when he'd returned home from overseas that final time. 

It'd finally taken slapping an obscene amount of money down but the scary legalese of that _cease and desist_ order had finally ended it once and for all. 

Not everyone has that luxury of course… or well _had_ had. Things were different now and that exasperated pissed off look was very much familiar. He noted it in the back of his mind to have Legal give her a call at some point to fix that problem… but one matter at a time. 

"Tinted glass?" She slid a finger down the window pane. "You like to watch them… but they can't see you. Interesting." 

Brick fiddled with a new tie, "I like my privacy." He shrugged. 

Another small snort. "Oh do you now?" She murmured. "I never would have taken the arrogant one to be a shy one." 

He rolled his eyes, "Is it wrong to not want to be gawked at like a bird in a cage?" He retorted. 

"As if you wouldn't bite them." She paused. "Or at least, you'd bite the pretty ones."

And there it was. He snorted. "Your jealousy is adorable." 

"I'm hardly jealous, you only wish I was."

... _stubborn aren't you._

"You're telling me that night didn't affect you at all?" He buttoned the button on his wrist. 

"Oh yes every woman loves waking up alone in a destroyed suite, and having to duck out before the maids see it and blame you." 

"Sarcasm is a new look on you." Brick retorted. She snorted again. 

"And you with a haircut is a new look for you." A swift and merciless counter. He felt the adrenaline rise already and it only continued rising as he dared step closer. 

"I didn't think hair to my ass looked very professional." His fingers trailed that long silky curtain that mysteriously went free from just one twist. She stiffened and her hand flew to the side of head, " On me that is, others…" it was truly like satin, her hair and whatever she used with that decadent vanilla scent… 

She pulled away and sent him a withering look. 

"Do you have any idea how long it takes to tame this every morning?" She said dryly before taking a small step forward. "And now you've just managed to undo at least an _hour's_ worth of brushing in the course of thirty seconds or so-." _Step._ "Are you proud of yourself?" 

Those shoes made her reach almost his chin level but she suddenly seemed even taller than him. That cold, business stare piercing him in the chest and turning his heart into a piece of chewy taffy. Just around and around it goes, stickier and harder to get off. 

His throat was dry but he managed to speak anyway. 

"Very. There a reason you had your hair up in the first place Babe?" 

Sort of. 

" _Mr.. Jojo._ I thought we were going to be more _professional_ the remainder of this meeting." Another step. 

Meeting. Right. That. 

"My apologies _Miss. Utonium_." He took a slight step back, he was completely in control of course (!) Just uh... a bit distracted at the moment by the single button undone at her neck. A sliver of creamy living temptation was tantalizingly close. 

Very… close. 

She turned her head away back to the window. 

"You should know though I took care of it.The damage I mean. It's all taken care of, Babe." 

"Don't call me Babe I said." She said quietly. "A one night stand shouldn't bankrupt a person… so…thank you." 

He stiffened before he went for broke and turned her back himself. 

"One night stand my ass." He said quietly. 

"It was an event between two adults of consensual agreement that'll never happen again." She seemed to trail on the last word and he pounced. 

"You don't sound too sure about that Miss Utonium." 

"I can assure you Mr. Jojo I am. It would never-." 

"So what about the elevator just now then? You have an explanation for _that_?" 

She bristled and his smirk was barely contained on his end. _Gotcha._

"... I…" she moved her head back. "That was a moment of… not thinking." 

"You want to not think again then?"

They were chest to chest now. 

"I can't afford not to think during a business meeting." She said quietly. "Especially not now. Not with…" she went quiet. "... Do you always play these mind games with your victims?" She hissed. "Because not for nothing but it's… it's unfair! You're stressing me out!" 

She folded and clutched both of her arms, drawing herself closed to him. He frowned but doubted simply pulling her free and open would look too hot to an outsider. 

So he just… busied himself in his normal way and decided to fiddle with his goddamn tie that was on too tight, fuck he hated these things but Brick would be damned if he ever resorted to a goddamn clip on or something-hrrgh! 

The red silk was suddenly yanked forward and long dexterous slim fingers began undoing all of Brick's hard work. He blinked. _Uh..?_

"Don't mind me." _Yank._ "I just have to relieve some stress." _Pull._ "Because a certain idiot." _Twist._ "Doesn't." _YANK._ "Know how to tie a tie _clearly_.

His eyes narrowed. "I've been trying my own fucking ties since I was eighteen." He hissed. 

The grip didn't loosen, oh no, if anything he was pulled even closer, that grip on that tie was merciless and that glint in those cold eyes would have made a lesser man shudder but Brick was living fire… 

Ice didn't scare him. 

"How unfortunate for you then…. You've been doing it _wrong."_ She hissed. 

"I don't do _anything_ wrong." He snarled back. 

"Well there's a first time for everything!" Another low growl and quick as a snake he had an arm looped around her slim waist. 

"Damn right there is. Just like you in this pretty dress I bought you." She bristled again. "I like seeing you in it as much as I can't wait to see you out of it." 

"Business. Meeting." Blossom again yanked the tie and effectively Brick down with it until they were nose to nose. "So. _Behave."_

She ordered lowly, calmly but with an unquestionable authority that made Brick _shudder…_

And then… her lips curled into a slow…smirk. 

_Silence._

… fuck business meetings. Fuck them. Never mind cancelled. They could try again another day because right now- oh right now-! 

_BANG. BANG._

"OYE! JOJO! Let me in asshole!" The relentless knocking (hammering) continued. 

_… fucking hell. Of all the goddamn. Timing!_

Brick swallowed the anguished groan from the pain of _blue balls_ before with a sigh he pressed the button at the side of the door. 

Of course the door came _flying_ open and the lawyer came storming in like he- oh for the love of - he actually went and _bought_ that disaster of a suit! 

"Your office- _now!_ Let's go the faster we get this shit show over and done with the faster I get to deal with Metroville _traffic_ during lunch hour!" 

Brick's arm was seized and Oye! Watch it! Unlike _some_ people Brick took pride in his clothes! And- Oye! RUDE! 

Brick immediately elbowed the moron and gestured to the very confused woman behind them. 

Of course the asshole barely turned around as he was pushing him back towards another door. She followed them both silently.  
  


-I-I-I-

Brick's private office was exactly how she would have pictured it: Completely done in dark woods with wine red accents, chairs and the plush couch in the corner. A mahogony table was against another wall of tinted windows and a smaller desk was against the solid wall parallel to it. Stacks of papers were organized neatly on a smaller table, organized by what looked like color if she were to take a premptive guess. Brick was quite….organized it seemed. 

She steadily avoided the look in said redhead's eye. It was… hungry. A hungry starved look that despite everything made Blossom's stomach drop… and tingle at the same time. A kind of raw adrenaline had begun to pump through her veins. The longer he looked at her like that, like she was some kind of decadent treat much like those golden cookies or whatever from this morning! 

"You're going to be the goddamn death of me Jojo!" The other man in the room railed. Dressed in a khaki colored suit with a probably permanent case of raccoon eyes ; it was definitely a look of some big city lawyer albeit with some five o' click shadow or whatever on his chin. 

Brick didn't seem the least affected however. Big surprise. Not. They also had apparently decided she was no longer in the room as they argued. Ah. Well then, she'd just find a nice chair, there we go… 

"Do you have _any_ idea how hard it is to stall a goddamn jury case!" The seething brunet hissed as he tapped his foot. "Yeah you yelling at me for being late after this? Yeah that's _over!"_

Brick wasn't affected by the raging lawyer in the slightest. "Yeah, yeah, duly noted- you got it or what?" 

The suitcase was slammed down. "Of course I have it. And by the way this is the _most awkward_ piece of legalese I've ever had to write in my _life_ \- so you're welcome and you owe me a fucking drink. I better have a damn good vintage of scotch under my tree this year!" He snapped. 

Brick swiped the portfolio silently. "Yeah, yeah." He skimmed the pages and the fuming lawyer grit his teeth before he _finally_ turned to Blossom. "Also, again _rude."_ He gestured towards… her. "Introduce yourself you idiot!" He continued looking through the papers, suddenly ultra focused… huh. Was he actually taking something seriously for once? Small miracles. 

The brunet buzzed his lips before finally turning towards her, "Hi Blossom sorry about that." He plopped down on the adjoining chair.

"Oh… no problem, it's nice to meet you….?" She trailed and he blinked for a moment before he snapped his fingers and began digging in his pocket. 

"Oh right, yeah it's been a while huh?" He opened up a case and put on a pair of glasses? Huh… odd, that was faintly familiar. He sent her a cheeky grin. 

"It's Mike, Blossom. Mike Believe, you know… " he wiggled his fingers. "Imaginary fiiiiiend." 

"... Oh! Oh my God you look like a completely different-!" She yelped. 

_Now_ she could see the quiet, studious young man who had barely looked up from his books save every time the vibrant Robin Snyder came into his sights of course. Even Blossom had noticed the pure _admiration_ in the shy boy's gaze shame he'd never noticed the matching curiosity in her dear friend's. 

Funny, but Tartarus it seemed it was almost turning into a sort of impromptu Townsville high school reunion it seemed. 

"I didn't even recognize you." She shook her head in disbelief. What on earth was he doing here working with _Brick_ of all -? 

"College roommates." He answered her unspoken question. "Yes the universe hates me." He shrugged but she didn't get the impression he was being serious either. The cheeky grin said otherwise. 

"Bull." Brick interjected barely looking up. "And who says the universe did me any favors with that either." 

"Except that no one else can tolerate you for more than five minutes except your brothers. Worship me for I am the king of patience." He folded his arms "triumphantly"(?) - "Good ole' Stanford am I right Jojo?" 

He ignored him and Mike rolled his eyes before turning back to Blossom.

"So, long time no see." He adjusted his glasses. She raised an eyebrow. "How's the family? Sorry to hear about the Professor. Robin told me what happened seriously that's just fucked up." 

The slice was instant and she gripped the elegantly wood carving of the chair for a moment. 

_Badum. Badum. Badum_

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

_"Critical condition, likely asymptomatic for days. Where was the family?"_

A touch on her shoulder broke her out of her stupor. She blinked, Brick's grip was gentle…. But firm. "You alright?" He murmured quietly into her ear and her eyes widened. "I heard your heart begin to pound… and since it wasn't from me…" he trailed. 

"...do you think you're the only one who can make my heart race?" She whispered back, lips barely moving. His grip increased. 

"Not yet." Her cheeks burned. "But I'd like to be." 

Mike loudly cleared his throat, _"_ Ahem, _hate_ to interrupt really but I'm still here." 

"We can take care of that." Brick muttered, and she really shouldn't have but her lip twitched anyway. Mike didn't look amused. 

"I didn't hear that but I can guess, you two can continue to…. Discuss at a later time." He folded his arms. "if she doesn't kick your sorry ass first that is." He mumbled the last part. Her brow rose but he smoothly handed her a large...paper packet hm? 

"I already signed something." She murmured before she dug out the previous form. Mike stiffened. 

"Like?" He gave Brick a withering look. "Lemme see." He didn't give her a chance to argue as he grabbed the NDA from her hands. 

"Seriously Jojo?" He said dryly. "Are you joking? Did you download a fucking template from the internet?" 

"Boomer made me, you know how he is." Brick scoffed and Mike rolled his eyes again. 

"Yeah, he's actually got common sense most of the time, whatever you want this on record?" He held up the paper. 

"Not really." Brick said simply as he smoothly slid in the seat next to her.

"Good." The lawyer drawled. 

_Riiiip. Rip. Rip._

"Okay, so that never existed, agreed? Agreed. Perfect. Anyway on to business." Mike cleared his throat. "If you both wouldn't mind looking at the document in front of you and ask any questions you may have _now_ , we'll just have the world's fastest legal briefing because I have court in an _hour!"_

Brick snorted as he smoothly put his arm fully around her, but she stiffened before scooting away somewhat.

"Business meeting." She murmured. The man frowned before leaning back sulkily. 

She skimmed the crisp legalese listlessly, how many contracts did Tartarus make their potential partnerships sign beforehand? This seemed just a bit excessive but then again maybe this was just how big business worked. 

Admittedly, Blossom had barely read it. She read enough of each long, drawling section which was literally just a "brief" summarization of the huge _book_ she had in her bag detailing the partnership and shares, and percentages, Brick over there clearly wasn't reading it and-. 

….. what the fuck.

"What is this…?" She said quietly. Brick didn't even react but Mike did. The lawyer visibly averted his gaze from her before rather quickly backing away a good two or three steps… from them both. 

"I warned him." He muttered. 

"What…. _Is this!?"_ She demanded. 

"A contract, you're familiar with them." Brick said nonchalantly. 

"Yes but … what!?" She put it down hastily. "I already signed a contract!" 

"And now you're signing another one." 

"What! I most certainly will NOT-!" 

"Hold on a sec there - Contract is the wrong word. Ignore him- he does not do law therefore he can be quiet." Mike squeezed the bridge of his nose before taking a deep breath. "This is more… of a written agreement. It's typical in situations like this." The lawyer mumbled, no really he looked mortified."Though I'll admit, this was a new one… seriously Brick I'm asking this as a friend seeing as the check already cleared- what the fuck?" 

"I like to be thorough." Brick said snarkily from his place leaning against the door frame. 

_You like to be a control freak._

"Clearly." The younger lawyer mumbled. "Anyway, it's…. Just a precaution." 

"A precaution?! Did you read this!?" She snapped. 

"I wrote it." He drawled. Oh. Right. But… but-! 

This was a meticulously written, word by word… contract of… of… her cheeks warmed. 

“Shouldn’t the NDA have been enough?” She whispered. Good _God_ what sort of privacy clause did this man make his poor _employees_ sign let along “clients” just… just… 

Her cheeks were burning, this… this was utterly insane. Press clause? What on earth? Why would _anyone_ care about her enough for a press clause? She was a washed up… retired heroine… no one gave a fuck about the Powerpuff Girls anymore… 

But… if he was that paranoid about their… “partnership” or whatever being discreet then fine. Shaking her head she signed the privacy clause- again. Next up was another confirmation of the terms discussed at the cafe. Fine. Whatever. Sign that too. Mike took the signed papers silently, cautiously, he seemed… somewhat nervous. 

Was this his first major business clause agreement or something? It all seemed relatively…. 

_Addendum: Blossom Utonium agrees to attend and accompany_ **_all_ ** _Company events, formal or informal, press briefings, meetings, conferences, networking events concerning_ **_Utonium Labs_ ** _and_ **_Tartarus, Inc._ ** _in the company of Brick Jojo, CEO, with the utmost of discretion_

She blinked. What the... ? 

“What events? Since when?” She looked at him with narrowed eyes and Mike groaned and turned away. 

“I don't get paid enough for this…” He moaned. 

"Page two, third paragraph." Brick said with a smug grin. Blossom bristled and turned the pages irritably. 

"Miss Utonium agrees to attend- SINCE WHEN!?" She snapped. "What happened to "discretion!?" - you just said-!" She pointed to Mike who was still trying to hide behind the papers like he _really_ didn’t want to be there at that moment. “I signed your goddamn non disclosure agreement! What do you _really_ not trust me!?” She demanded. “What more do you want from me!?” 

Brick shrugged. "That was different. I didn't want your integrity questioned. It was the night after a "networking" event. Now however… circumstances are different between us. Very different.” She felt her cheeks burn. 

"What…?” She said slowly. “How…?” Mike again groaned out loud. 

“Brick. Brick, I’m gonna tell you right now, please you know this isn’t going to work- just listen to me man!” 

He was ignored and Blossom wearily continued reading aloud. 

_Miss Utonium will agree on Mr. Jojo providing her apparel for these events of mutual corporate interests._

“What the FUCK does that mean!?” She demanded before rising up. “Excuse me!?” 

Brick shrugged, “You’re welcome.” 

“WHAT!?” She sputtered.

"I'm just that considerate." He crossed his arms with a smug grin. 

"That's… not the word I'd use!" She snapped. 

"Yeah man… me neither." Mike gave her a side glance. “Brick, _pleeeeease_ I’m _begging_ youuuu.” he groaned. 

“You. Are expecting me to let you… parade me around… like some kind of paper doll?” She said slowly. Menacingly. 

“It’s a necessity for the business.” Brick said smoothly. 

“Oh? Oh _really_ ?” Her voice went up an octave. Her face burning with such… such mortification she… she- She took a deep breath. “And _how_ Mr. Jojo.” She cleared her throat. “Am I supposed to be _discreet_ and yet somehow explain to my _family_ for example where these I’m sure _designer-.”_

“Oh no question Miss Utonium.” He was… so outlandishly _smug_ right now. She bit the inside of her cheek until it near bled. 

“Oh… of course, how _silly of me-_ But Mr. Jojo… where do you expect me to _hide_ these new clothes!” She snapped. All she got in reply was a shrug. “Could you explain this clause in more detail, Mr. Believe?” 

Her voice was shaking and it wasn’t in happiness or fear. Oh no. The lawyer certainly realized that right away. He cleared his throat, 

“Yes… of course Miss Utonium, I… uh… I figured… this would be a bit...uh controversial… in this regard, so… uh… well this basically means…, uh...um… -.” He looked at Brick fearfully. “I _told you_ -!” He hissed. “But uh… well-.” 

"It means from now on no more hand me down suits for you!" Brick suddenly snapped and Mike groaned and this time his head went into the wall, once, twice, swearing up a storm under his breath, Brick didn’t seem to notice or care. Shock. "You're better than the ants down there!” He pointed to the window. "You need to look like it!" 

She flushed and Mike groaned from under his hands before looking back up. "I'll translate from assholelese: Mr. Jojo over there.” He pointed to Brick. “Would like to provide you… with funds for your business wardrobe. That’s all.” He put his hands up. “Oh God I need a drink.” 

“What’s wrong with my clothes!?” She snarled. 

“We’ve already been through this Miss Utonium. _Plenty.”_ He said with an imperious air. 

“Like. _What_ . Dare I _ask_.” She hissed as she stood. He stood right along with her. 

“You _really_ want a list?” He took a step forward. 

“Oh I would be _most_ interested Mr. Jojo!” She poked him hard in the chest. He grabbed it. 

“If you’re going to be seen with _me_ you’re going to _look_ the part Blossom Utonium!” 

"What am I some kind of a Madame Pompadour to you!?" She shrilled. 

“Yes!” Blossom froze but then she grit her teeth. How… _dare_ that- that-! 

“Why… you… lecherous scheming, perverted TOAD!” The pink light erupted from her hand. 

“OKAY! Okay!” Mike jumped in the middle- white as a sheet but hands outstretched anyway. The tell tale tremble of a madman who had just jumped in between a Puff and Rowdy fight. Brave man. Stupid. But brave. "A-Allow me again to… ahem translate from _assholese_ to American English. Blossom, Brick here, of the dumbass CEO type wants to buy you pretty things- he wants to _spoil you_ and why he needed that in _writing_ I have no fucking idea!" He threw his hands in the air. "Seriously Jojo - _what the FUCK!"_

Brick scowled. "I like to be thorough." 

"No you want me to sign off on being some kind of paper doll!" 

"A well dressed one! No hand me downs at least from the fucking nineties!" 

"Why youuuuu-!!" That's it! One punch! God knows it had been a _long_ time since she'd had the satisfaction of wiping that smug smile from that infuriating face but oh Blossom was going to enjoy it NOW!" 

Again the brave man jumped in the line of fire. 

“OKAY! AGAIN! both of you, _clearly_ as we discussed before Mr. Jojo, as this is only a preliminary first draft we can put… the issue of Miss Utonium’s… wardrobe on hold for now. We can discuss this at _another less heated time_ \- now then-!” 

“There is _nothing_ wrong with what I wear!” She hissed. 

“And we’re not saying that at all Miss Utonium, I assure you-.” Mike began smoothly. 

“You might not be.” Brick said sullenly and Mike silently elbowed him. Hard. Her eyebrow rose. 

"Brick- this is a legal negotiation and as your lawyer I recommend you let me do the talking and as your _friend-_ ** _shut_** **_up_**!” He hissed once more before taking a pen and hastily crossing out the offending paragraph. “Clearly this language needs to be worked on _extensively_ , okay, now then, Miss Utonium of course as an equal participant in this you extend the right to remove any clauses you find inappropriate-." 

“I think that’s beyond the term I would use for this.” She seethed. 

“Couldn’t agree more Miss Utonium.” Again the pen scratched out _all_ of the language. “Perhaps if I may provide a more… suitable and much more palpable compromise. You might agree to a … company line of credit?” 

Brick bristled but Blossom folded her arms. 

“Credit?” She said lowly. 

“Yes, Tartarus could provide you… with a company credit card.” 

“Or you could just let me spoil you like any other woman of their right mind would- ow.”Brick muttered. 

Beaming widely, Mike had once again elbowed the Red eyed CEO. "Brick. Zip it!" Another hiss. 

A company credit card. She frowned. The idea… had merit she supposed. Her supplies would be limited under her...current situation and with Tartarus attached to it… her hand twitched. Just the thought of the lab being filled with pristine and new… no. no no. 

She shook her head. Blossom was _no maitresse en’ titre_ . A _kept woman_. Oh no. Blossom had self respect! She may have been… in a bit of a financial pickle at the moment but… but…, 

No. God she could just see the look of sheer horror on her father’s face or the disgust in her sister’s. 

“Thank you but I have no interest in a company credit card at this time.” Brick’s jaw dropped and he threw his hands in the air. 

“Un-fucking-believeable!” He seethed. "She refuses to use my black card. Fucking hell." Brick muttered. 

"I'm not a woman you can just _buy_!" She snapped. He bristled. 

"I'm not! I'm trying to - fucking _christ_ just - fine, _fine_ but I can use _my_ fucking credit card the way I see fit including _on you_!" 

"You can do whatever you want but I don't have to wear them." Blossom said curtly. 

"A very good point Miss Utonium, Mr. Jojo just would like to extend that option to you." He said smoothly but he was ignored. 

"At corporate events you do." Brick said darkly. 

"What corporate events?" She hissed. 

"You read the contract."

"How _many!?"_

“As many as I say there are!” He answered snidely. 

“I have my research! I have my lab! What am I supposed to do with my work!?” He couldn't be serious! This was _not_ what Blossom had signed up for! She took a deep, deep breath. 

"This isn't what was discussed, I might have to rethink this arrangement.” Blossom managed to say as calmly as possible, successfully stifling her _justified_ indignation! Mike… once again got back in the middle. 

“Alright… you know what. Maybe… we should let Miss Utonium think this through, it’s been a very heated first discussion, I think we all should take a recess.” 

“Recess-!?” Brick started. 

“Yes Brick. A _recess_ . We come back to this. _Tomorrow._ Right now I think Blossom… needs some time to think and honestly I think you both do.” He kept his hands up placatingly. “I’ve seen enough angry parties in suits like this, neither of you are thinking clearly… so take a break. A recess and we’ll reconvene tomorrow morning.” 

Brick was still gaping like a beached fish. Mike only looked at his watch and swore under his breath. She pursed her lips. "I cannot _believe_ you made some poor lawyer have to sit down and write this." She mumbled, "I am so sorry." The sand haired man shrugged with a sigh. 

“It’s fine, to be brutally honest. It’s not… the worst I’ve ever had to do.” he checked his watch again. "Definitely the strangest, but I don't feel the need to ingest bleach upon finishing it." 

"... Do I want to know?" She cast a hard look at the redhead.

"Business can get dirty." Brick said calmly. "It's all perfectly legal and some shit. Nothing extortionate. Just business." 

She highly doubted that. 

Legal was one thing. _Ethical_ was the grey area she wondered if Brick had treaded once or twice. 

He was dangerous. This was… getting to be much more than Blossom had bargained for… but the question still nagged… 

Why….her? 

Was this all just a revenge scheme of some sort? An elaborate ruse to get back at her at last for past wrongs done to him? 

But… why then would he willingly give her Majority? Why… she felt the stare. That piercing… stare that pinned her to the floor. The kind of look that made her feel as if… she were standing alone in this room, her clothes slowly being peeled off as she stood there, becoming more and more… once again she bit the inside of her cheek and turned her gaze away. 

New clothes indeed… ha! 

Mike, this poor man stuck in the middle and likely having already lost a year or two of his life from this one encounter finally cleared his throat. 

"But listen, are there any other…. Addendums we need or is this a good first draft because I have court now…." He checked his watch again and his face fell. " In twenty minutes. Across town. In Metroville traffic so _please_ hurry it up Jojo."

Brick raised an eyebrow before he strolled over to the desk and pressed a button on the intercom."Robin, get a Zap for Mr. Believe. He has to be at the courthouse in twenty. Pay the driver extra to break a speed limit or two if they have to. 

_"Yes sir."_

He nodded, "Thank you Robin." The line went dead. 

".... I'm going to pretend I didn't just hear you tell your employee to break the law...especially Robin." Mike drawled as Blossom raised an eyebrow… oh hey wait a moment hadn't Robin mentioned meeting someone for coffee once or twice since moving here…. _ohhhh._ well, well. High school reunion indeed. 

Brick shrugged before digging out a comb and tossing it over to him. 

"You're the one bitching about traffic, by the way the Cowlick from hell is showing." 

Mike frowned and immediately began to comb his hair with a grunt. "Excuse me for giving a shit about my job." 

"You can always come work for me." Brick shrugged. "I pay better."

"I _hate_ corporate law." The lawyer drawled. 

"Yeah yeah, when the rose colored glasses come off boy scout you've got a guaranteed six figures." Brick said with a wave of his hand. 

Mike just threw up a particular finger in response. "I mean it, best damn scotch on the market Jojo." 

"Naturally." He sounded bored. "Your zapp will be downstairs in five minutes. Oh and Robin usually takes her break around now." Mike didn't even hesitate, he grabbed his satchel and near jogged to the elevator, Brick strolled after him and they shook hands. 

"Thanks man." 

"No problem. You're still an idiot and this is never going to work. You're aware of this right?" 

"Go to court and shut up." He shoved him in. 

"Don't kill each other. Nice seeing you again Blossom." He threw over his shoulder before the door closed and he was gone. 

… Blossom should leave too. A recess… sounded like a good idea. Yes. She bent over and picked up her bag. 

"Leaving already Miss Utonium?" She froze. He… seemed quite content somehow and it unnerved her. 

"Isn't it a good idea to follow your legal counsel's advice?" She said quietly. 

"My Legal team would probably advise it." He leaned over the desk. "Sure I can't interest you in a drink before you go?" His mouth curled and her cheeks warmed. 

"After that performance you can't seriously expect me to just sit and have a drink with you." She stood tall. "I can tell you quite confidently I've never been more insulted in my life in fact." He was silent and Blossom hummed before she turned on her heel towards the elevator herself. 

"You did well." He said quietly. She stiffened. 

_Don't turn around._

"Not many seasoned executives have the balls to openly challenge me let alone a newbie." 

_Badum. Badum._

Her fist clenched. 

"I might not be a Puff anymore on paper … but I'm still one on the inside." She finally murmured. "Don't forget that." 

He chuckled. "How could I ever think to forget…and even if I did… you'd have no qualms about reminding me… now would you Blossom?" 

_Badum. Badum. Badum._

“No.” She finally declared. “I wouldn’t.” 

That grin was… maniacal. “Good.” In a single red flash they were chest to chest. Her eyes narrowed.

“ Mr. Jojo this is hardly _\- YIPE!”_

Again, Blossom wasn’t able to predict that damned red flash or the sudden whiplash of being crushed against the glass- oh..oh God. 

"Are you insane!? You’re going to break the window!” She shrieked. 

"Tempered glass babe. Tempered and tinted… no one can see us." His grin was almost devilish. "Unless you want them to of course." Oh...Oh _God._

"Mr. Jojo." She began. Must keep decorum. Must keep this… p-professional. Well as “professional” as one could be pinned against a very scarily fragile and _clean_ window despite it being “tempered” or "tinted"- that wasn’t going to stop out of control X’ now was it! 

Let alone anyone with a very powerful camera, so basically everyone down there with a fucking cellphone! 

"Meeting's over babe. All bets are off and when we're alone…. It's _Brick."_

Professional…. Must keep this…, she swallowed from her dry throat and pointedly tried to avoid that searing red gaze that… fuck there was his hand going up her skirt. Oh… fuck Blossom’s life. 

“Brick… you can’t be [ _Oh what the fuck you stupid_ -!] serious [ _oh...oh God this is revenge for the public pantsing isn’t it_ !] - there are… _hundreds_ of people down there! [ _You deserved it damn it!_ ] - I am _not_ being seen in public! I am _not_ getting fined for public exposure!” She huffed. 

He released her and she quickly scampered away from the damn window. He snorted. 

“You… Y-You-!” 

“M-Me-me?” He mocked her and _oooooh_ \- all grown up or what not this was _still_ a fucking Rowdyruff Boy who still had maturity of a goddamn-! Her teeth grit. 

“Hilarious. Truly. I’m leaving now-.” 

_SLAM._

And now once again she found herself pinned against the wall, solid and not glass this time thankfully. But he still loomed over her and this was intolerable! 

“ What do you _want_ from me Brick!?” She snarled. 

He only continued to stare at her, looming above her in this cage of arms and muscle that… one push. One push is all it would take to send him flying out that window! He could fly he’d be fine! He was silent, even while he only kept staring at her with that piercing look that ...made her feel…. Her throat went bone dry before she wet her lips slowly and his eyes fastened on that it seemed almost instantly. 

“What do I… want with you?” He finally spoke as she pressed herself further into the wall. "What don't I want from you?" He murmured lowly. Huskily. 

_Badum. Badum. Badum._

_Badum. Badum._

"I want you naked with nothing but a pretty little red bow tied across your tits while you spread your legs for me and I feast until you scream." He said quietly. 

_Badum.Badum. Dum.Dum._

His hands slammed on the wall on either side of her head. "And when I've had my fill, then I'll move on to the rest of you." 

_Badumdumdumdum._

Her fingers curled unconsciously against the wall. 

"O-Oh? Will…. will you now?" She swallowed with a dry throat. “I… I think you’re… just trying to… to get me back into bed…” 

_BadumBadumBadumDumDumDumDum_

"Or the sofa if you prefer, or the shower. Have you ever fucked while soaking wet _Miss Utonium?"_

_Ba-DumDum-Badum-Dum.Dum. Dum. Badum._

Another harsh breath. "Can't .. can't say I've. … I've had the pleasure-." She panted. “Mr. Jojo.” 

“Pity that.” He shrugged before… moving away. 

_Badum. Badum. Badum._

What… what now?! What the hell was this man after!? What did he want from her!!? Why was her throat so dry, why were her thighs throbbing, her legs she clamped closed and she was hot. Her toes were curling within those prim and proper black pumps, this scalding _red_ dress… how the fuck had he managed to leave the store with a red dress- why had she _let_ him buy her this… this… 

“We’ll be seeing each other soon I think Miss Utonium. It’ll be delightful working together I have to say.” He gave her that slow smirk that made her both cringe… and clench her legs together at the same.time. She gulped and bit her lip slightly before clearing her throat. 

"... We'll be in touch then... Mr. Jojo." She began but then sucked in a sharp breath. The bag was gently placed in her hand as his grip around her waist, airy as it was nonetheless felt like a sudden vice at that moment. 

"I look forward to it Miss Utonium, don't forget this." He breathed in her air and her knees infuriatingly, trembled somewhat while he pressed the button at the side. The heat in her face increased but she was just as quickly released as she had been captured. 

_Badum. Badum. Badum._

The grip on her bag tightened as the door opened and she walked in rigidly… before he stopped the door with his hand briefly. 

"Oh… but miss Utonium…" He leaned closer. 

"... Yes?" Blossom said warily but… like a dope didn't push him away; she really should have slapped him… but, her fingers and toes curled instead through the kiss… that she may have shamefully returned. His smile was slow as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear almost… tenderly when he pulled away. 

"Always remember to read the fine print." 

She blinked but he held up a hand in a silent wave as the doors gently closed. 

And she fell against the wall slowly sinking down. Clutching her bag. 

_Badum. Badum. Badum._

_Badum._

_Badum.  
  
_

**_Bing_ ** _._

She stiffly rose. Clutching the bags. Ignoring the odd looks from those in the lobby, she could have called for a cab or a Zapp… 

But what did the commander and leader (former) of the Powerpuff Girls do instead? 

She ran. 

-I-I-I-

_"So what are you after Brick?"_

_The redhead frowned over his beer but his coworker and mentor ( unfortunately) kept yapping about his accomplishments ( graduated three years before Brick) and starting from the very bottom - tch, waiting for his father to oust an older employee and replace him with this sad waste of space he meant._

_"Just looking to make a life for myself sir." He muttered. "Help my brothers out. Maybe start a new company I dunno."_

_The laughter was sharp and cutting. Brick bristled but kept his tongue. He'd already learned the hard way to keep his temper._

_He had had no desire to have a beer with this ass or spend any time with him outside of the office. He'd been sitting at this damn bar waiting for his actual "tolerable" companions and…_

_That was just Brick's luck wasn't it? Nonexistent._

_… but luck didn't exist for people like him now did it? No, luck was reserved for… a certain other sort of people in this world. Their silver spoons crammed so tight up their fucking asses it was basically in their rectum at this point and…_

_"_ ** _Some_** **_mountains_** **_you will never climb…"_**

_He took a sip of his beer in silence. Mountains weren't for climbing anyway, not for people like him… not for-._

_The girl was studiously avoiding the camera flashes - hand out and sunglasses on. No doubt being so "polite" as she walked through the line of reporters on the TV._

_Red hair, tall and confident, beautiful…_

**_"Townsville can rest easy with the recent apprehension of local menace, Ace Copular and his Gang green Gang by those heroines with an attitude, the Powerpuff Girls led by their spunky leader with a bow, Blossom Utonium."_ **

_"Fuck,makes you relieved we don't live in that shithole eh?"_

_Brick frowned._

_"Townsville is an acquired taste." He murmured._

_"Yeah… speaking of taste though, whoo boy, bet the boys are all lining up to get a taste of one of them though, look at those legs! Heh, think she'd give an older man a second look kid?" Brick didn't say anything. "Seriously, how do I arrange a meet and greet with_ **_that?"_ ** _He snickered. "A private one I mean. Who I gotta talk to?"_

_"You could do something illegal in the shithole city and get caught." Brick drawled and his shoulder got slapped._

_"See! That's the spirit kid! You're gonna go far Brick, my dad sees a spark in ya- keep going the way you are and you'll have an account of your own in no time!"_

_Joy._

_"Just an account huh?" He mumbled._

_"Well I mean yeah, who knows if Dad can get that old geezer to finally fucking retire then he'll maybe you'll get two accounts! Though you're from Townsville right- get me some one on one with that trio of beauties and I'll give ya three kid!"_

_His drunken coworker laughed again, and just….kept laughing._

_This ignorant…. Lewd imbecile._

_Who was destined to surpass Brick in everything he ever attempted because of his fucking ...last name._

_Because that's how this game worked…_

**_Some mountains you will never climb._ **

_… Then he would fly._

-o-o-o-

**From: Mike**

_I made it with two minutes to spare. You're damn lucky._

**From: Brick**

_You win?_

**From: Mike**

_Duh._

**From: Brick**

_Glad someone did._

**From: Mike**

_I could have told you how much of a disaster that would be. You're lucky she didn't start yelling for her own goddamn lawyer and a restraining order._

**From: Mike**

_I would have gladly represented her by the way because that was fucked up and you know it!_

**From: Brick**

_She still has a spark to her. Good she'll need it in the days ahead._

**From: Mike**

_You're not seriously going to still go through with this. Man I almost died!_

**From: Brick**

_Then don't jump in. Let it happen._

**From: Mike**

_I'm supposed to let my best friend however justifiably get his sorry face punched in by an infuriated powerpuff girl…._

**From: Brick**

_Yep. Hell of a sight wasn't it?_

**From: Mike**

_I thought Butch was the masochist of the family…_

He put the phone down quietly and returned to his prior task before he'd been so rudely interrupted by an idiot he for some reason chose to tolerate. 

His desk was littered with paperwork. Hostile takeover on one side, bailing out another badly run mess with a good product, investing in some random diet drug from some butterfly wing scales in the Amazon or something … and

Butterfly… 

He lifted the bottle listlessly, the scales were a medley of different colors. The pitch had been decent, it was a long shot but meh, it was a group of ambitious kids from not so hot circumstances so give em' a grant and shut up. 

Maybe it'd be the start of their own fortune. Who knew. 

Tartarus was… after all the place where normalcy died. His lip curled, what a stupid slogan, brilliant and simple. Of course Boomer had come up with it one night over pizza. 

He was a brilliant moron who no one had ever given the time of day.

Wrong pedigree. Tch. Woof, woof. Shame Mojo didn't rip some Pomeranian tail off back then. Tch. 

Brick rolled his eyes. Goddamn rat dogs. They'd be so hopelessly tangled in their own goddamn leashes that some businesses just had a mobile of yipping and yapping Pomeranians hanging off their mommy and daddies' ceilings in their harnesses giving everyone below them a goddamn headache. 

Brick closed his eyes relishing in the silence of Tartarus around him. He leaned in his large plush chair and stole a glance behind him.oh was it already time for the ants to go home then? The waves of tiny bugs spilling out of the individual buildings was almost comical. All scurrying away back to their humdrum lives from their desperate schemes and efforts to remain adequate in a world that didn't give a flying fuck about them. 

… though… he tapped the call button on his desk. Perhaps he did have a bit of damage control to do this time. 

_"Yes Mr. Jojo?"_

"Robin, could you make a quick order before you go for the day, call _Chapman's_ for me and have them send a dozen red roses to the Diamond suite. Thank you Robin." 

_"No problem, have a good rest of your evening sir."_

The line went dead and Brick cracked his knuckles somewhat. 

**Some mountains you will never climb.**

Which is why… Brick would just have to fly. 

He pressed the button again. 

"Robin, scratch that. I'll order it myself, just get me the number." 

-I-I-I-

Blossom probably had broken the record for running in heels. She could have flown but she would have preferred not to give… a show. Even as she'd jumped in the shower she'd made sure every single shade was pulled down and….

How...how dare he. 

Her suitcase was on the bed and almost full at this point. She just had to-. 

The bags that had been left on the chair made her pause. They'd just… been waiting for her when she'd rushed back in this...too big… far too… big suite. She hadn't bought these. She hadn't even picked out half of these! Just… just..m 

It… it was infuriating. 

How dare he. How _dare_ he even think to infer-! She hugged her arms, it didn't matter. He'd made his point, his cruel mocking point. 

_I win you lose haha ha haha!_

She wasn't cut out for this kind of world. This… cutting… hard world. The Professor… he'd done a good job...shielding them hadn't he… 

The city had. 

They...were their precious little girls… 

_Until we were of no more use to them._

She paused before she shook her head. Rubbish. Nonsense. None of those insulting bribes were going with her. They could stay there. Trash them for all she cared! 

As if she was going to allow herself to be paraded around like some kind of leashed poodle! 

Though God knows she felt as...dumb as one right now. 

Her hand trailed up and lingered on her lips. God...God damn it! This was… this was intolerable! 

It had been a mistake. A harsh lesson and she'd never fall for it again. Surely, she could just… maybe she could give a call to Ms. Bellum again, she would know… what to do. 

_"Blossom sweetheart, I'm so sorry there's … just nothing else I can do. They're not going after you three for property damage… it's all I could do."_

_"So what? Townsville has just turned into Citysville now!?"_

_"... Sweetheart."_

Sweetheart. Hugs. Kisses. Little pets on the head. Good job girls. You've gone and rescued the city again. Have some candy.

And go away. 

Candy… candy…. 

CANDY!! 

**CRASH**

Oh… oh damn it! Wonderful! Brilliant Blossom! Brilliant! That chair probably cost as much as a small car with all her luck and here Blossom had gone and broken it with one ill placed kick! 

Oh… oh brilliant! 

More debt. More money she didn't have. The Utonium's didn't have and Townsville couldn't give a damn! 

After everything… everything she had ever done… 

She took a deep breath. She had to calm down. She just… she just had to think this through! 

There had to be a solution. There had to be! She had majority control! Yes! Majority control! She grabbed the discarded papers and read through them. Yes, yes everything seemed to be in order.

_Knock. Knock._

Ugh. Probably hotel security telling her to leave immediately or something. Could this day get any worse? 

...well yes. Yes it could so it was best just not to go there and- hm? 

"Good afternoon Miss Utonium, these just arrived for you so if you wouldn't mind signing?" 

It was a concierge sporting an… extravagant looking bouquet tied in a gold ribbon and… ugh. He wasn't serious. She pursed her lips but grabbed the clipboard anyway. 

"How nice, I suppose there's a note." She muttered. The crisp white envelope was immediately extended. "Thank you." She gave him a good tip before closing the door slightly too hard… but… but the impertinence! The _nerve!_ Had the jackass grown up at all!? Blossom continued muttering to herself as she ripped the envelope open. 

She should have just thrown it away. Packed her bag and stormed out, dignity intact but… damn that human curiosity. 

_Page 60, paragraph 7. I'll be waiting._

_\-- Brick_

UGH! That-! That…That wasn't even an apology! Not that Blossom had been expecting one but… it would have been nice! 

Flipping through the pages until she reached page _sixty_ \- was that _really_ necessary(!!) Her eyes narrowed. 

Just more legal jargon nonsense that repeated itself over and over again - no offense to Mr. Believe, surely he had done a wonderful job no doubt, just… lets see paragraph one...two… more legal, yada yada, four…. Six… 

Seven…. 

_Miss Utonium understands that in her agreement with_ **_TARTARUS f_ ** _or the first six months of this agreement serve as a_ **_Trial Period. \_ **

“.... Trial Period?” She murmured. The hell did that mean? Warily she continued reading, 

_Should_ **_TARTARUS_ ** _discover breach of contract_ **_TARTARUS_ ** _reserves the right to:_

The paper fluttered to the ground. She sucked in so quick a breath that she near choked as she slipped to the floor to her knees. 

_“Always read the fine print.”_

_Ba_ _dumBadumBadumdumdumdum_

The red roses mocked her from the table above, she looked up at it, with that gaudy… golden ribbon… like that… that goddamn coffee and…, those… stupid… golden cookies and-and! 

There was something else in roses, she frowned before she stood up, shakily. 

It was a card. A card with a distinctive logo on it and a silver stripe… a key card. 

_I’ll be waiting_. 

Waiting… Oh… Ohhh _well then…_

MUSTN'T KEEP MR. JOJO WAITING NIW MUSTN'T SHE!!!!! 

She shot up, grabbed her suitcase and slammed the bathroom door. 

Oh… oh she'd show _him!_

Nobody messed with a Powerpuff Girl! 

NOBODY! 

-o-o-o-

_Should_ ** _TARTARUS_** _discover any breach of contract_ ** _TARTARUS_** _in the_ ** _six (6)_** _month trial period, it reserves the right to immediately have control over a further_ ** _five (5) percent of UTONIUM LABS shares totaling fifty-one (51) percent and majority control over UTONIUM LABS._**

-I-I-I- 

The redhead adjusted his tie and blazer before checking his cell phone listlessly once again. The roses he’d instructed pretty sternly were to be delivered at seven pm _sharp_ and fucking they should have been there by now! 

Not that she wouldn’t be here. Oh no, Brick knew his so called "counterpart" quite well. 

She'd be here. She was just playing the "fashionably late" card no doubt. A little annoying but Brick had dealt with worse. 

A flash of red and he continued in his little game. Juvenile sure but what was wrong with a little fun once in a while hm? The ribbon was as silly smooth as the hair it held hostage usually after all. It'd been a long thick carpet of copper, auburn and bronze ringlets, all the colors of true gold. Not the cartoonish yellow mess shown in a children's drawing. 

No gold was a complicated medley of different shades to create a truly unique color. To describe it as mere "yellow" no… no see Brick had held gold in his greedy hands. He'd yanked the gold backwards and engulfed it, swallowed it whole, grasped it, pawed it, dirtied it according to some no doubt, sullied it,tainted it, committed a form of sacrilege that would have merited him being tied to the stake laughing in the good old days. 

Imagine the horror, the indignation, the _fury_ at the witnessing of their most precious and _prized_ treasure being corrupted by the likes of _him._ The flash of blazing pink and natural red gold being seized by Brick Jojo as he yanked it back and she arched back with an instinctual scream, craving his touch like a taboo that only grew more delicious the more it was forbidden while that last flash of red fluttered listlessly to the floor and she'd allowed him to devour her whole. 

The ribbon tangled in his hand and he exhaled slowly. 

_Some mountains you'll never climb…_

**Beep. Beep.**

The small alert sounded and he stood, not too quickly of course. Nonchalance. A sense of… normalcy was necessary in situations like this and- he flicked a speck of a crumb off his jacket quickly. 

The door opened and… 

She'd clearly gotten the unspoken message indeed and lucky Brick… she'd even decided to partake in Brick's… purchases for her after all seeing as she was wearing one of them right now. 

_Click. Clack. Click._

The resounding _clicking_ of heels touching the marble seemed to echo around the otherwise silent apartment as she walked towards him at a brisk… confident pace.

Her eyes were focused only on him and he couldn't look away, no more business suits, the jacket was off and it was never coming back. 

Not if Brick had anything to say about it. 

The roses hung listlessly in her hand, odd why had she brought them with her..?

"Mr. Jojo." She finally spoke. He frowned at the formality. 

"Miss Utonium." He began but that smile… was suspiciously constant and bright and -. 

He should have seen it coming but he still sputtered when the sharp stems of a dozen red roses went crashing into his face. 

"You…ill-conceived…pretentious…arrogant BASTARD!" And with the roses soon- wait shit! He ducked from the X fueled… punch and caught the other fist and wrestled it down to her side. 

"Good evening to you too Blossom." He said smoothly as petals fell down from where they'd become lodged in his hair and there came the kick(!) - "Don't you look nice. Nice to see you in something worthy of you for once." 

The red color suited her -as he'd already had the delight to discover- , the body hugging material accentuated her every curve -hence why he'd put his card down as soon as he'd caught sight of it- and those ribboned heels- admittedly he didn't recognize those but oh did he _like,_ he liked a _lot_ and for all that deadly size of that heel… made her legs go on for miles. 

"Oh I'm _so_ glad you think so!" She kicked out and he caught the ankle with the deadly heel aimed for his face - again anyone else would likely be pissing themselves right now at the sight of this enraged goddess hell bent on apparently… causing some sort of harm to their person - but not Brick. 

She was beautiful even in her fiery _rage._ The dark circles, pale skin and the guarded even some would have argued, _dull_ look that had been in her eyes was gone. No, now they blazed, they _shone_ , the commander… that _leader_ who Brick had known in youth was here...

And it was… _magnificent._ Fuck he sounded like his brother. 

Fuck did he not _care!_ He must have looked like some kind of lunatic. Smiling the way he was, fighting back the crazed laughter from his youth that threatened to spill out. 

She snarled and spun out of his grasp, holding her fists up and… the pink light surrounded her. Blazing bright and….dangerous.

"Oh you think this is funny!" She held a palm up,blazing with deadly power and the room's temperature went down almost instantly. Their breath swirled around them both as the glassy sheen of her ice trailed down the floor and up some walls. 

Clean, unblemished, there was no ice like it in the world, deadly .. but beautiful. 

Like her. 

"You are nothing but a _LIAR!_ A cheat! To think I actually almost believed you!" There went that priceless painting of… whatever it was. He hadn't picked it, he didn't know art. That was Butch's department- oh look, more ice only this time on his arm. 

His hand warmed then went scalding, she paused in her rampage and looked up just in time to see her handiwork taken care of as if it were nothing at all.

The flush in her cheeks only increased, near crimson with fury. Brick would admit that while he preferred her in red in _all aspects_ when it came to him there were some he liked better than others. 

His smirk grew before he crooked his finger at her. _Come at me Puff._

She took the bait, lunged and Brick couldn't help the cheek splitting grin as he caught her quickly, wrestled both of her arms down to her side and pulled her against him. The pulsing power in her spread to them both, pulsing lines of pure… beautiful _power_. 

Her breath staggered for a moment. 

"You feel it don't you?" He kept his grip tight, before he bent to whisper in her ear. 

"Feel what?" She hissed and stiffened when he told one of her cold hands in his own, the steam as their skin touched billowed around both of their faces. 

"You feel your ice melting to my fire." 

"My ice is permanent if I really wanted to you'd be petrified right now." Another hiss. She didn't pull away even as their fingers slowly laced. Like a statue herself. 

"But you don't want to….do you? You don't want to kill me….do you?" He traced the curve of her waist and brought her arm up while he left a trail of steaming (literally heh) kisses up her skin and into her open palm. 

"But I could." She said in a hiss. 

He nodded against the permafrost covered skin. "That I know all too well Babe… that I know all...too...well." 

"Good." She growled . 

The elbow was expected but it still hurt. He was more interested in how deep and raspy that answering growl had been. Her sleeve was torn and hanging but Brick saw another burgundy strap on her shoulder nonetheless. His eyebrow raised but he didn't have time to ponder long, as another fist and kick had to be hastily blocked. 

"No catch my _ass!"_ She seethed again he caught her just as easily, was she even trying? 

"Oh I will gladly fuck you in the ass." She sucked in a breath. "You need only ask Babe." He said in her ear. Her answering growl was again deep and throaty before the elbow again went up and into his gut. He gasped hoarsely. Okay… admittedly he may have been a little rusty.

She unfortunately wasn't. It explained the sublime figure that's for sure, delightful for Brick but also horrifying in a very minute sense and - _crash-_ there went another breakable… why did he have so many fragile things in his apartment? When any day a raging Puff could come sailing in with a self righteous glowing fury- he'd take care of that, sell whatever survived and donate to some charity with the proceeds that'd get him some brownies points no doubt- 

_CRASH-_ He'd hated that vase, no big deal. 

_CRASH-_ That had been some gaudy gift from an investor in China- 

_CLANG-_ Brick wasn't religious so he really didn't care about that piece. 

"STAND STILL YOU NO GOOD THIEF!" She shrilled. 

"You signed a contract Babe." 

"THAT WASN'T A CONTRACT THAT WAS EXTORTION!" 

_CRASH._ Well… that had been a chair. 

_CRASH. BANG._

That had also been a chair. 

"Do you intend to leave me anything of value or am I going to have to replace my entire apartment?" 

_CRASH. BANG. CRASH._

...okay admittedly he'd liked that coffee table….and that was the fucking sofa-! 

"Alright Blossom that's enough!" He bellowed and finally lunged himself before restraining her arms at her sides once again and pinning her against said sofa on its side. 

"Is this really how a Powerpuff Girl behaves?" He hissed. 

"Oh fuck you!" She spat. 

"Not yet." He grunted at another elbow and he blocked another punch.

"You…. You think you can just… just take my entire family legacy like… like that!" She snapped her fingers and a burst of ice sparked from it all the way down to the floor. 

"It's the business Babe, nothing personal!" 

That was clearly the wrong thing to say as her eyes began to glow and not in the alluring way he liked on no… no he knew what that glow was and sure enough-! 

"NOTHING…. PERSONAL?!" She shrilled as the blazing hot beam went flying up and Brick _really_ didn't want to deal with the fire department (!!), so he sent a burst of his own out, canceling them both out thankfully.

"NOTHING…. MY FAMILY LEGACY! MY FATHER'S WORK! MY…." 

Another burst of thankfully non heated air and there.... went his entire fucking desk. Every paper and anything not… secured went flying into the air including… a little flash of red that caught his eye. 

...and her's. 

They both watched the ribbon floating listlessly in the air for a second, dancing in the artificial storm her fury had caused. 

Shakily her hand went to her hair, "You… you took my ribbon?" She whispered. 

"It wasn't like you were in need of it at the time." He countered. 

"You… you took _my_ ribbon…" she repeated again, shakily but… now… Brick finally felt the strange feeling he needed… to back the fuck away. 

"You.Took. My. _Ribbon." Step._

"Again… Babe… you didn't need it." _Step._

"You took my family legacy." _Step._

"Only if you don't follow the contract, did you keep reading? There's another-." _Step._

"My father's life's work.." _Step._

"As I said.. Babe there's another clause in there that-." _Step._

 _"_ You publicly humiliated me. You expect that I'm just going to let you parade me around like some sort of _-_ !" She caught the ribbon in mid air before quickly tying her hair back up. "Well let me tell you something Brick Jojo…no Powerpuff Girl… will _ever_ become any man's _TROPHY!"_

**WHAM**

Brick went flying back from the solid _punch_ to his jaw, slammed hard into the wall and he saw stars.. no wait butterflies.

Admittedly he saw lots of pretty butterflies. Look at that, huh, one, two, three then kind of dark and fuzzy. 

"Serves you right! You perverted asshole!" She stamped her foot and folded her arms. 

Oh look pretty butterflies were back. Four, five, six. 

"Um… you can get up now?" 

_Seven. Right. Nine._

"....Brick. answer me…." 

But there was this weird ringing in his ears, drowning out the sudden _click clacking_ and breathy scream, but he saw pretty legs. Brick liked pretty legs. Long...pretty legs. 

"Oh my God I killed him." The pretty legs suddenly turned into a very pretty face. "Shit I killed him!" She covered her mouth and looked frantically around. Panicked. "Shit. Shit! Brick! Brick speak to me!"

And then the pretty face was shaking him. She had very pretty hands too. Huh, it just seemed she was all over pretty. 

"Oh my God I killed him, I can't afford to go to jail! Oh God, oh God! What have I done-!" 

But this pretty butterfly was prettiest of all. His mouth curled. His pretty pink butterfly. 

"Looks like the nice little butterfly has some spice after all." He murmured. She stiffened and peered down at him, her eyes were luminous with unshed tears. "And still has hell of a right hook." Brick mumbled as he cradled his throbbing jaw- any other man and she would have shattered it. "Bet that felt good." 

"...you deserved it." She mumbled but offered her hand when he started to sit up. 

"Sure did." He grinned and she yelped but kept an iron grip on her anyway. She looked down on him with wide eyes. 

"I literally almost killed you. I could have killed you and you're _smiling?!"_

"Sure am."

She went silent and then her lips pursed. "I haven't been that furious… for a long time." She muttered. 

"Well ain't I a lucky guy then." He sat up and shifted her to be on his lap. "Because that was the fucking hottest thing I've ever seen." Her cheeks flushed a deep red. Heh.

He took the sad little strap remaining on that dress and pulled it back up but lingered on the burgundy strap. 

"Funny this doesn't look like the grandma style shit from this morning." Her color deepened. "I was right though… red is your color." She shivered and he caught the listless… pat that she probably intended to be a slap on his cheek or maybe she didn't. She shivered when he pressed another kiss on that palm instead. 

He recognized that shuddering, that shake to her lips and the dark murky haze on her eyes, glazed over as they were: she was shivering with _lust._

What was it though: was it lust for vengeance, for more blood, his blood, those who had reduced her to this in the first place, those who had made her finally check "yes" on that RSVP list? 

Or was it a more primal… much more simple but infinitely complicated kind of lust that consumed her. 

“I didn’t know Puffs could get cold.” He murmured. 

“I don’t get cold.” She answered back quickly enough but made no protest when he rose and took her with him. 

“Of course not.” Her shivering grew worse when he righted the sofa and set her down on top of it. 

“....You’re bleeding.” She finally spoke again. He shrugged. 

“I heard I earned it.” 

“You did, but you’re still bleeding.” With a shake of her head she rose, “Stay there.” Those cute little ribboned heels clicked on the marble and he watched with grim amusement as she shuffled around the kitchen. “Really Brick?” Her eyes narrowed, “You have _nothing_ but beer in this fridge. How infuriatingly stereotypical.” She opened the freezer. “Well, at least there’s no beer popsicles in here.” She muttered as she grabbed the ice cube tray and a drying towel off the cabinet handle. 

“I’m not Butch.” He drawled. “In my limited defense the last time someone other than myself _was_ in here long enough to pack the fridge it _was_ Butch.” She threw him an odd look over her shoulder. 

“When he first got home,, he crashed here for a few days.” Now Brick felt the ache in his jaw and head. Ah, lovely. This would be great to explain during the teleconference later on in the week. Oh well… 

Some things were worth the trouble. She returned and Brick didn’t argue at the makeshift ice pack being held to his cheek. 

“Hold that still, let the X do its work.” She murmured. His arm snaked around her waist, and she didn’t even try to squirm away. He held her close and she didn't move away, she just stared back at him, unflinchingly, piercing…

“I...could have killed you… why didn’t you fight back?” 

“Because you weren’t here to kill me.” 

“How did you know?” Her breath staggered when he leaned closer, completely against her ear. 

“Because the bra I bought you… didn’t have straps.” She sucked in a breath before she averted her gaze. _Gotcha._ She folded her hands in her lap even as he cupped her chin and moved it back towards him. Sitting there amongst the wreckage of this entire apartment around them. 

She didn't even try to come up with an excuse. She only bit her goddamn lip again before reaching up and undoing her hair. That mass of molten burning red gold spilled around them both. 

"... What do you want Brick?" She finally said quietly while playing with the ribbon in her hands. He caught them. 

"....You." She sucked in a breath but she didn't have a chance to catch it again before she was on her back and tangled in his arms. It’d been far too long since he’d tasted her. Hours too long in fact. For both of them. 

Clearly she agreed as her grip on him only tightened when he stood, picked her clean up, and strolled to the bedroom- before kicking the door firmly closed behind them. 

I-I-I-

"You're joking. Uh uh no way. Nice try, that's a joke." 

"I'm telling you, she's off with him right now!" 

The laugh was crackled but loud. Clearly the signal was just bad. Bubbles sighed and tapped the monitor irritably. 

"Yeah, sorry the WiFi is shit here." Her sister shrugged. "Trust me it ain't you. It's me." Buttercup snickered but Bubbles frowned. 

_Yes but...where is here?_

"Yeah… ha.. guess it is." It was getting very late. Should she call? Blossom was an adult and perfectly capable of handling everything on her own of course but… Bubbles still worried. 

"So I take it no third window tonight then?" Buttercup leaned in the chair on screen. It looked ratty and the room was awfully dark… bubbles couldn't discern any kind of details. It just looked like a barren… squalid room. 

"I can give her a call-." _And you know I really ought to._

"Nah, let the chick get her kicks. Good to see she's finally moved on from-." 

"Don't. Say his name. You know that's not allowed in this house!" Buttercup rolled her eyes and again flounced in her chair- oh! A book! She recognized those characters! … or not, those lime eyes narrowed before the papers were out of sight. 

_Damn it._

Classified. Uh huh, sure but at the same time uh _no!_ The Utoniums had every right to know where their Buttercup was being sent!

"Right, he whose face we curse to be sat on by numerous members of the Lumpkins ckan forever more- yeah yeah, I know. It's good to see her _not_ moaning over the turd anymore." 

"I don't think it's fair to call it… _that_ Buttercup. She doesn't miss… that thing who deserves to eat nothing but Marianne Smith's awful peas… just it… was a terrible breakup." 

"Three years ago. Hence why we're going to throw him in a soundproof room filled with nothing but Mojo repeating himself over and over. Not the issue: so who's the guy?" 

Uh oh. Well… Bubbles had… yet to get that answer. Blossom had _clearly_ met someone at the networking event. It was nice that everything had gone well with Tart-? Whatever company it was but the more important part was Bubbles was not blind and she'd seen that goddamn _hickey_ the size of Mount Everest on her sister's neck oh be coy all you want but no one fooled Bubbles! 

No one. 

She'd seen the bag being packed for this business excursion. There was _no need_ for that cute bra and panty set she'd refused to even _take off the price tags for_ when she'd received them so long ago. Oh no

Refused to wear them… but refused to also throw them away. A stand still. A constant reminder in her sister's closet if what? Failure? Disappointment? A dire warning never to let anyone thaw her out again? 

Well someone clearly finally had. Blossom had met someone. There was no doubt. It was fantastic. Amazing. And frankly Bubbles didn't give a damn _who_ it was that had managed to thaw out her broken hearted older sister but excuse Bubbles' crassness: 

Halla- _fucking-_ leyuh. 

( She missed Buttercup okay? Sue her) 

Bubbles had also seen the three inch ribboned high heels that hadn't left her closet since college frat parties she persisted still in claiming she'd never gone to. Again, Bubbles missed nothing so why bother really trying to hide _anything._

It came from her profession. A nurse of any kind could _not_ miss any of the key details. It very well could be a matter of life or death in some situations (!!!) 

_"Father….Professor...D-Dad? Why isn't he answering me? DADDY ANSWER ME?!"_

_"... He's having a stroke."_

_"... What!?"_

_"Because he's having a stroke Blossom! Look at his face! Call 911! Buttercup grab him before he-!"_

_"Professor, professor answer me; daddy! Daddy please no! No no no!"_

_"Blossom call 911!"_

_"No, no, no, n-no!!! Daddy! Talk to me-e-e!"_

_"... BUTTERCUP CALL 911!"_

Bubbles shivered slightly and gathered her sweater closer to her. 

"Cold in the states I take it?" 

"Duh, so I take it it's hot in…?" She trailed meaningfully. 

"Tch, nice try pigtails, classified." 

She pouted. "You know I haven't had pigtails in years." She tucked a short curl behind her ear.

"Yeah I know but you can't take the pigtails out of the "joy and the laughter", that shit just seems like sacrilege. Just like our "commander and leader" losing her fucking bow- cannot _believe_ she left that thing behind."

"Well… maybe she was a little….distracted?" 

"That's a no duh sister dear. Sounds like madam ice queen was _very_ distracted." She started putting her finger through the hold with her index and thumb and oh Buttercup! 

Bubbles sighed, shook her head but couldn't help the small giggle at the lewd gesture her sister made. She should have scolded her but… ah the wonders of technology.

Buttercup was likely hundreds if not _thousands_ of miles away… but at the same time her sister was right here beside her, it was almost like old times… Well save one but… 

"So… how's everything at home though?" Her sister suddenly sobered up and Bubbles… while she didn't "flinch" so to speak… Buttercup frowned anyway. "That bad huh?" 

_No._

"... It's not easy." She murmured and looked over her shoulder. "I'm sorry he couldn't come to the phone, his medicine just makes him so drowsy." 

“No I figured… sucks though but time zones I guess.” 

“Yeah… time zones. So… what are you six… eight… twelve hours behind… forward?” Another raspy laugh. 

“Again, you’re not subtle sister dear. What part of _classified_ you not getting?”

_Well excuse me for being worried._

“Well I mean, with _both_ of my sisters being only God knows where right now can you… you know… blame me?” She rested her head on her hand. “I mean…. Obviously it’s different with you versus Blossom right now but…” 

“Nah, it’s two different battlefronts, I’m just in the gritty dirty kind.” Buttercup rolled her eyes but again… suddenly went quiet. Which was… so unlike her. Bubbles frowned. Again that nagging… sisterly instinct was ringing the alarm bells in her head. Something was… off about Buttercup. 

She didn’t like it. 

She’d never been so… secretive before. Her phone loomed next to her, all it would take was one press of a button. Sure she might be subject to… images no sister wanted to see of her own sister and well Blossom wouldn’t be happy but hey- two birds with one stone! 

Blossom would be able to back Bubbles up on Buttercup’s odd behavior and they’d have a face to attach to the mystery man! Win-Win! 

“Don’t even think about it.” She hesitated. “I see where your hand is. Leave her alone Pigtails.” 

“But-?” 

“I want to talk to her yeah but I also want her to have _some_ fun in her goddamn life? Seriously, has she gotten any better or is she still sleeping at that goddamn lab?” 

…. Bubbles took another sip of her tea, the silence obviously spoke volumes. 

“Fucking hell... “ 

“She’s close to a breakthrough.” 

“She’s avoiding reality.” 

“I don’t think that’s fair.” 

“When’s the last time Blossom was asleep for a full night in her own bed?” 

…. _Sip._

“Fucking I knew it… shit I need to get home.” Buttercup mumbled and held her head. “Bubs… I want you to tell me the truth okay, you need to be honest with me.” Bubbles straightened up as Buttercup took a deep breath. “Is there _any_ way the man she’s currently boning is... “ Another deep breath. “ _You. Know. Who.”_

The pit in Bubbles’ stomach sunk almost instantly. Oh… Oh God. No… No! 

“Absolutely not!” 

“Bubbles, don’t lie to me- you know how Blossom is-!” 

“It’s not him Buttercup! I do the laundry in the house- and trust me, I smelled cologne on her but it wasn’t _that_ one particular gross scent. It was... nicer.”

"Nicer...?" 

"Nicer. Yes. More..." She faltered. "Mature I guess? Not something... some overgrown rich frat boy would wear?" 

"...Well I guess that's a relief. Still though keep an eye on it. She doesn't need a douchebag like that sniffing back around." 

Bubbles nodded. "No I know, I think Blossom must like this guy a lot I mean... those heels... she hasn't taken those out in years." 

"Huh." Buttercup raised an eyebrow. "The ribbon heels she swore she'd never worn to any frat party you mean." 

Bubbles snorted. "Yup." 

"Oh yeah, sounds like she was planning on sexy times alright. Okay. Well all the power to her... so wait a minute."She peered closer into the screen. "So she met this guy at the event you think?" 

"Probably, it's the only explanation for her weird behavior... as well as the ripped dress... and bra." 

She exhaled slowly but then blinked. “Wait… what ripped dress? Huh?” 

“... Blossom... _might_ have come home with a ripped… dress yeah.”

Her sister’s jaw dropped. “What do you mean a _ripped dress_ ? Wasn’t that _your_ dress???” 

The static gave her some time to put her thoughts together thankfully. Buttercup was smacking the computer on her end, cursing up a storm over the breaking connection and then… dead. 

...Darn it. 

Bubbles tapped the laptop gently but no point. Connection was dead. She must have been somewhere crazy isolated right now. Her phone buzzed almost immediately. 

-o-o-o-

 **To: SugarJoy98  
** **From: ToughestFighter98**

_Computer fucked up. Dress explanation. Now._

**To: ToughestFighter98  
** **From: SugarJoy98**

_I told you before. She borrowed my black cocktail dress because she'd gone and destroyed all of her own in that tirade and then she came home with it ripped in pieces. Her bra didn't make it either._

**To: ToughestFighter98  
** **From: SugarJoy98**

_It looked kind of chewed actually. The bra I mean. I think the guy took it off with his teeth. O_o_

**To: SugarJoy98  
** **From: ToughestFighter98**

_0_0  
  
_

_**To: SugarJoy98  
** **From: ToughestFighter98**_

_Say WHAT! Hold on- no no you did NOT tell me that part! You told me Madame Ice went and ruined your dress and then you somehow got a Chanel out of it! Alright hell no where the fuck is she! Get her here right now!_

**To: ToughestFighter98  
** **From: SugarJoy98**

_Uh… didn't you just tell me to leave her alone and let her have fun?_

**To: ToughestFighter98  
** **From: SugarJoy98**

_Buttercup?_

-I-I-I 

**To: IceCommander98  
** **From: ToughestFighter98**

 _I'm sorry did I just hear correctly from our little sister you_ _went and got your fucking dress and BRA ripped up??  
  
_

**To: IceCommander98  
** **From: ToughestFighter98**

 _Hold on let me clarify. I mean our sister Bubbles just told me you, Madame Ice Queen, Blossom fucking Utonium, went to a boring scientist party and came come with a Bra completely chewed up. As in your new friend broke it with his TEETH. Am I correct so far?_ _  
_

**To: IceCommander98  
** **From: ToughestFighter98**

_Soo... lemme get this straight. You now clearly dating or at least having sexy adult times with... a werewolf?  
  
_

**To: IceCommander98  
** **From: ToughestFighter98**

_Is lycanthropy hot this year in the States? I can never keep up with it. Last year it was zombies finding love, the year before it was hot half naked mermen. Have you gone and found a wolf boy? Were you going to to tell us about this new development or were we supposed to figure it out when you sprouted teeth and a tail?  
  
_

**To: IceCommander98  
** **From: ToughestFighter98  
  
** _I'm not letting this go so you may as well tell me._ **  
**

**To: IceCommander98  
** **From: ToughestFighter98**

_You. Pink one! stop fucking and answer me! Whose the new beau???  
  
_

**To: IceCommander98  
** **From: ToughestFighter98**

_Oye! Don’t ignore me! Who the fuck ripped the dress?? Does Dad know about this!  
  
_

**To: IceCommander98  
** **From: ToughestFighter98**

_OYE! STOP IGNORING ME! I'LL SEND SILVER TO YOUR BEAU WHEN I FIND HIM_

**To: IceCommander98  
** **From: ToughestFighter98** ****

_BLOSSOM UTONIUM! STOP FUCKING THE WEREWOLF AND TALK TO ME!_

_-I-I-I-_

_Click_

_Brick, are you alive? You're not answering your phone and after what I witnessed today kindly call me and give me your current living status. Thanks._

**_Message deleted._ **

"Oh… oh my God….!" 

_Click._

_Hello again Mr. Jojo, Charlotte DeMarcus here from Metroville Times again. I was really hoping we could arrange for an interview soon about-._

**_Message deleted._ **

"You… you cheat! You scourge is this even legal you - you!" 

_Click_

_Brick, we need to discuss your interview with the Times, this is a big one bro. Call me when you get this._

**_Message deleted._ **

"BRICK I SWEAR TO GOD!" 

_Click.  
  
Hey bro you alive I heard from Mike about today's meeting. Man you're stupid. Come to Murial's man and hell if you somehow managed to survive bring the chick along! I'll buy you both a drink! _

**_Message_** **_deleted._**

"Oh… oh… ooooooh!!!!!" 

_Click._

_BRICK WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN NO NEED FOR A FUCKING NDA ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!?!? CALL ME YOU IDIOTIC HORN DOG!_

**_Message deleted._ **

**_"_ **GOD DAMN IT! WHY AM I FLOATING!!!!!!!" 

_Click._

_BRICK ANSWER YOUR PHONE!_

**_Message deleted_ **

  
  
  


  
  
  



	4. Look at all those lights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gave me hell. I have no idea why, except wait yes I do but spoilers lol. 
> 
> Enjoy. I'm going to sleep now xD

_He'd begun pawing at her like a total moron as they stood at the threshold, apparently anything more complicated than a_ **_zipper_ ** _was too much for the amorous clod at the moment… and then she saw the glint of unfairly white teeth and oh he wouldn't DARE!_

 _She wrestled those clumsy hands from the offending buttons and clasps and slammed them on the walls- she would_ **_not_ ** _be bringing home yet_ **_another_ ** _ripped dress oh no!_

 _"Not today,_ **_you_ ** _take yours off." Her lip curled at the slight shudder she felt go through him before he immediately went to do her bidding like a good stupid puppy and….Was he some kind of moron!? What the fuck was he-!? Was he trying to pull his_ **_buttoned_ ** _shirt up over his head like some kind of- God Blossom was going to hell for indulging in this sin._

_RIIIIIIP_

_He blinked but he didn't have much time to open his fat mouth even if Blossom was going to let him. ( Which she wasn't) - she pushed the gaping fish down on the mattress._

_'Whoa now Babe- what are you doing??" He sputtered._

_"You're not off the hook yet Rowdyruff!" She snarled and since she actually had a_ **_smidge_ ** _of self control the dress slipped down and fell in a puddle at her feet before she daintily kicked it aside._

 _"Oh no you're going to pay for that dirty trick- yes you_ **_are._ ** _" She hissed before climbing atop him._

_The sound he made was almost comical… but no no, lessons were to be learned!_

_The look on his face was idiotic with the single_ **_stupidest_ ** _look on his stupid face she had_ **_ever_ ** _seen. That shit eating grin wasn't helping his case at all._

_"oh yeah… you… you gonna punish me Babe?" He said shakily but still with that big smile on his face, practically trembling. "Teach me… a lesson?" He grunted when she pushed him down on the mattress and loomed over him._

_"Yes… yes I_ **_am_ ** _." She snarled once again and he… he just kept looking at her with that_ **_stupid_ ** _look on his face like...some kind of… oh never mind! "Get that look off your face and take your goddamn pants off!" She hissed. His stupid face was still looking at her like … if she didn't know any better she'd think he was drunk his expression was so glazed and that toothy grin so…_

 _"Yes..._ **_ma'am."_ **

-o-o-o-

It was official. Blossom was going to hell. 

She’d ended up in bed… with this pretentious… arrogant asshole.

_Again._

She'd ended up in this huge, deluxe king sized bed which was too big for one person

_Again._

She was spent. Not too exhausted to move and bolt leaving this lurid world of sex and business suits (... Or lack of) behind as a harsh lesson in the grimness of life… but… that would involve leaving this _delightful_ bed and … Mind you it was a warm, comfortable large bed… okay she’d admit she liked this bed…

She shivered however at the finger casually sliding down her throat and trailing up and down her torso, pausing only to twist strands of her long hair around it like some sort of….stupid game. 

_Up. Down. Around and around._

Her eyes closed when the finger was replaced once again by lips and a hot tongue that nonetheless gave her goosebumps as well as that dastardly hand trailing down her stomach, and parting her thighs [ _fuck]_

It should be criminal… [ _oh fuck my life]_ what that man managed to do with … that tongue [ _oh this isn't fair]_ and… Blossom’s throat was raw and her voice was hoarse and Brick Jojo had made sure it remained that way. Look at the way he was just laying there _smiling_ like the world was made of puppies and rainbows! [ _Oh...oh God…]_

Well perhaps in Brick land it was. Ugh, she was such a sell out. [ _Oh fuck ]_ \- again it really _should_ be criminal… what that man managed to do with … that tongue and those fingers just… [ _fuck...me…why am I floating again… oh fuck...me ]_

He gave her a smug look before again she was brought back to earth with a slight pull and it was only _purely_ animalistic instinct that caused her legs to loop around his torso and pull him down further. Nothing more even as they continued to make out like two randy teenagers. Seriously _eager_ much? He'd jumped on her like a man starved after all in the beginning of this-! 

… _I'm going to feast until you scream._

…At least her ribbon remained intact on the floor. He hadn't been successful in even _trying_ to tie it so she'd finally had to-... Never mind. hey-! She never gave him permission to _move!_ How rude! She pulled him back. [ _Rude!]_

_…. Fuck I'm going to hell._

“Well, well aren’t we greedy?” He chuckled and his face went further into her neck leaving a new line of kisses there. “A man needs _some_ time Babe, give me five minutes.” Blossom’s face warmed before she abruptly turned and hid her face in the pillow. 

Completely undeterred, he moved his attentions to the base of her neck and upper back instead. She shivered again. 

“Have you _no_ shame?” Her voice was low and throaty, hoarse and raw. It had gotten quite the workout. Brick hadn’t mentioned if overnight cleaning staff ever came to this building… shit. Fuck. God how was she going to live this down?

“You enjoyed my lack of self control not too long ago.” Her face warmed even more but she wasn’t going to dignify that with… with any sort of response. She looked at the remains… of the room around them and… dear _god_. 

“Is there a reason we seem incapable of keeping any room we… have relations of _any_ sort… _intact_?” She 

He snorted- and still kept going- “Don’t worry about it. I’ll take care of it.” 

“You always say that.” She groaned but also didn’t complain when he turned her back over to face him, cupped her face and… god damn it Blossom was already in hell may as well enjoy it. He was an infuriatingly good kisser after all, and a… strangely attentive and generous lover. 

At least she'd give him this, he didn't have nasty breath, and he also didn't just stick his tongue down her throat and drool all over her…he knew what he was doing. 

Brick Jojo… very much knew...what he was doing. 

...very...yes. 

_Badum. Badum._

"You know....I came here to kill you." She groaned against his lips. Or was it a moan. Ugh it was a moan wasn't it? He certainly seemed to think so the way his lips curled and the triumphant look on his face. 

"No you didn't." He said lowly before burying his face in her hair where he once again … began "feasting" indeed on her neck. She'd have to wear nothing but turtlenecks for an entire _week_ at this point to avoid Bubbles' sharp eyed stare.

Did Blossom even _own_ turtlenecks? … what did it matter the ravenous buffoon here would likely insist on paying for them anyway and God _damn it_ … why hadn't she sent Ming to that stupid party… 

"Yes I did." Another groan...thing ( not a moan! It was _not_ a moan!) escaped her. "Or at least to throw a large blunt object at your face." 

She hated that attractive laugh just like she hated those glinting red eyes filled with _triumph_ suddenly in her face- "Well babe, you _did_ do that though thankfully not at my face- you would have missed this pretty face." 

Her lip curled. "I've seen prettier." She said with a shrug… or her best attempt at one. Brick's grip hardened like steel and- oh. Now the glinting red triumph was replaced by searing hot crimson. She felt herself sink further into the bed, "Stop being so jealous." She scolded quietly. 

"I'm not jealous of bugs." He said lowly before he began kissing down her throat once again . "And seeing as you'll never demean yourself to one of them ever again-." 

"Oh… is that in this newfangled contract or whatever of yours too?" She said dryly.. 

"It was an unwritten conclusion but if you insist we can have Mr. Believe add that in, yes." 

"I still can't believe you made that poor man actually write that ." She said flatly. 

"Comes with the business Babe." He left another nip below her ear. "And like he said, that wasn't even the worst he ever had to write." 

"Do I want to know what you made that poor man do?" 

"Who says it was me? Divorce decrees, see those can get _nasty."_ He explained himself mildly. "I don't know the details, but during one of his internships Mike had to edit and clarify a decree that made it…" he frowned. "what was it? Oh right- the woman had to pay for the ex husband support-." 

"Oh yes, child support, how horrifying." Blossom drawled. 

"It was for a dog. A little rat dog that belonged to her witch mother in law and the two of them demanded support payments until the end of its life for the "emotional distress and pet therapy bills for the divorce. " 

She blinked. "... How the fuck is that a thing?" 

"Dunno but Mike managed to convince the chick to countersue because the rat did nothing but bite her the three _weeks_ she lived there when mommy dear decided to move in." He shook his head then paused. "... You don't want a rat dog do you?" 

"....no?" 

He exhaled. "Thank you God." A mutter. She raised an eyebrow but he cleared his throat. "I'm just saying they're uh… really not worth it...awful pets. Yappers and nippers. Although…." She jumped when he suddenly bit down and… oh...oh this... _naughty boy_.

"Have you no self control?" She grunted before she pushed him off her chest area. "Can you at least keep _some_ decorum?" 

She was pinned to the bed in a single move and her hair smoothed around her face. 

"Sorry beautiful… just can't help myself." He beamed before... oh… oh well… okay this was okay then. 

Surely it had been five minutes no? 

_Bzzzzzzz. Bzzzzzzz._

Her phone was going off and she should get up. Yes, she should rise and take the phone and oh it was probably Bubbles. Worried over not having received her nightly check in… shit. She never had called her. She could hear the harping over the phone now… oh fuck her life she hadn’t had dinner had she… fuck. 

It could wait. Had it been five minutes yet? 

Her phone was _still_ ringing. Wait… that seemed… awfully persistent. Her heart clenched. Shit. He grunted again this time from the floor where she'd shoved him but she grabbed her phone and… oh. 

Right… weekly call. Shit. 

_Badum. Badum._

Shit… she clutched it to her chest and slumped back… into something warm and hard. 

"Everything alright?" He peered down. 

"...yeah." she exhaled. "I just… missed out on the weekly… call from Buttercup is all." _Badum. Badum. "_ She's not happy " 

"Ah. I see. My fault." He nodded. "Sorry." 

She scoffed, "You're hardly sorry." 

"Actually I am." She was plopped back on the bed. "I know long distance sucks. Back when Butch was away Boom would have my head Everytime a meeting fucked with it." He rubbed her shoulders gently. "You're white as a sheet, it's okay, it wasn't even your fault." 

He hadn't really talked about his brothers much she realized dimly. Only Boomer in passing praise over his role at the company but Butch… she realized he barely spoke about at all. 

"Butch was overseas as well?" She murmured. The massage on her shoulders ceased almost immediately. Oops … bad subject. 

"He's home now." He said curtly. 

"Oh. Yes you told me- I didn't know he was overseas though-.." 

"And he's home now." Again, oddly curt. 

"Oh… that's good." She said slowly. He nodded. 

"Yes it is." He pulled her back and she fell into his chest. "Never mind that we have things we need to discuss." 

She frowned. "Do you always get your clients naked before you talk business terms?" She said dryly. 

_"_ Nah." He threw her a smirk. "You're the first...and if I get my way... the last." 

"Oh what an honor." She drawled. "Can I put on a shirt or am I going to have to sign yet another contract naked?" 

_Abd don't think I didn't notice you changed the subject so quickly either._

She hated how attractive that damn laugh of his was. 

"We're not signing anything at the moment Babe… just having a conversation." 

"It always starts with a conversation and then there's a catch involved." She rolled her eyes. "Go on then, do your best to convince me not to throw another large object at your big head." 

"I wouldn't call it a catch per say… in fact it's really to your benefit." He played with her hair, twirling it in his fingers. At least he hesitated a bit at that one. Blossom smirked as he was the one end up on his back in this big bed this time. 

You know, looking more clearly, she rather liked this bed, in fact she would lug it on her back and run away with it if she had to vacate the country on murder charges, however justified. 

"I read that clause you're full of it." Her hands trailed over his chest, and those… delightful muscles. A businessman being so… delightfully built. Huh, now she'd seen everything. 

She was rolled over again and now she was the one on her back. Limbs tangled and her thighs throbbed, for the love of- it must have been at least five minutes now!!! 

_…Good God I'm such a sell out._

"It's a double edged sword, you didn't finish reading it. It's just legalese babe, it's nothing." He obviously saw no harm in what they were doing, weren't there ethical problems to what was happening here? Being accused of "favoritism" apparently didn't phase this CEO. 

….CEO. Chief executive officer… Brick Jojo…. She still despite herself couldn't believe it… not could she explain the odd flutter of… something else. She couldn't really name it… but it was there. 

Pride maybe? For what? She'd had nothing to do with her success and he'd left Townsville as soon as he was able to (!) … though no one could blame him for that,...least of all Blossom. 

"Didn't seem like nothing when you pointed it out to me." She said point blank if only so he'd stop sucking on her ear. He tensed before sitting up slightly - again Blossom had never told him he could do that- and cleared his throat. 

Truly for a moment he looked like a puppy indeed, a puppy who knew he deserved a scolding but was hoping to be too cute to actually get one. 

"Got you here didn't it?" He finally quipped so nonchalantly before leaning back in and meeting a finger to his nose. 

"You almost ended up dead." She said bluntly. 

"No I didn't." He smirked. "You like me too much. 

Bullshit, but she was too lazy to argue at the moment and the way he was running his hands through her hair… okay so Blossom would admit… maybe it wasn't just the bed she was enjoying at the moment. 

_So much for never again…_

Oh well. She was a grown ass woman who had decided for a round of bed sport with an attractive man. It wasn't like she was going to marry him or anything, so really what was the harm? 

...had it been five minutes yet? 

"And like I said Babe… it's all to your benefit." Oh? Had he still been speaking? Oops.

"... What is?" She mumbled, his eyebrow rose and then he chuckled. 

"Maybe this isn't the best time to talk business, you're right." His hand was scalding on her stomach and slowly moving down. Her face warmed. 

Oh...oh yes… yesss- wait no! She scooted back and it was irritating how _cold_ he kept this place! 

"Haven't you heard of temperature control?" She muttered, damn him it was too cold in here- what a dirty trick! He was going to surrender his stolen body heat then! 

He accepted his due punishment at least, and… oh yes she supposed her neck was rather stiff yes. 

"It's seventy degrees in here by the way." He tightened his hold and… oh damn it she was back on the mattress and what time even was it?? 

… who cared? 

The only thing that mattered honestly was the feel of his mouth on hers and the slight wisp of fog growing around them. Heh, fire and ice, hee hee… hee… his hands, already scalding near left burns on her skin with its fine layer of… permafrost and oh… oh dear. Shit, uh… that was a problem wasn't it, certainly it had caused enough trouble for her in the past and um… wait this was… fuck… -. 

"What's wrong?" He murmured against her skin… she closed her eyes at the sensation of… his unfairly hot hands running down her body getting closer and closer to… oh God. Another fog filled kiss and God help her, Blossom had clearly lost her mind, because that fog was even thicker this time… 

_Badum. Badum._

This was a bad idea. A very bad one. She stopped him from descending any further. Not to be deterred he just began… that was her ear… what was this fool doing… oh… fuck. Fuck. 

She felt her bottom lift somewhat and not again! He hadn't even touched ger there!! Blossom reached up and yanked him down, the big oaf being the closest weight she had to send her back to earth. He blinked somewhat. 

"Fuck… you do like it rough don't you?" Blossom groaned and sat up with him sliding off like… like a slimy toad! Wait toads didn't exude slime, and neither did frogs... oh God she needed to get out of here. Her brain was… she was…. Clwarly her X was beginning to malfunction, yeah thats it! She was overheating! The extra heat caused the X molecules to… react and changed their buoyancy…. Gravity… thing oh God she sounded like an imbecile. 

"I can't stay here." She muttered. "That's not a good idea." _For my sanity._

"Oh on the contrary…" Why was he so obsessed with her hair? "I think it's a great idea." She shuddered at that slice of hot air directly in her ear and...and damn it! 

She reached down and grabbed the….sad remains of a white shirt...oops- oh well he likely had ten more just like it. Not Blossom's fault he bought cheap silk that ripped at the _slightest_ least powerful tug. 

She flicked his eager hands away and pulled on her thankfully still intact dress. He pouted but stood anyway, she ignored his "aid" or whatever, she was quite capable of getting dressed by herself thank you very much. She bent over to pick up...ah. 

He looked sheepish at least that was progress before she threw those sad little remnants of what had once been a bra into the trash. 

She wasn't too broken up about this loss however. _Good riddance._

Hands went to her shoulders, "Looks like I owe you a new one." He laughed lowly. "Oops." 

She rolled her eyes, "Don't bother." 

Why she'd grabbed _that_ she had no idea, he hadn't given her any time really to pack after all! So really she'd just grabbed… the first clean pair of.. 

_You're full of shit Blossom and you know it._

That quiet voice in the back of her head scolded but she frowned and shook it away. It'd been the only clean thing in her drawer. Laundry wasn't done until Thursdays. That was all. 

"I'll buy you a new one." 

"Don't bother I said "

"Why so secretive?" He snickered. "Did you buy it just for me?" He winked. She averted her gaze. 

"Can we drop this!" She snapped. He put his hands up. "It was my only clean one! That's all!" 

"With...price tags still on it babe?" He chuckled. She flushed and then shifted her head to the side. 

_"Looking for anything special?"_

_"She jumped and then adjusted her sunglasses._

_"O-oh. Um… yes. Uh… I'm going on a trip with my boyfriend and I um….want to surprise him." She mumbled and wrung her hands._

_"Ohhh, hmm I'm sure we can find something for you sweetie, what size we looking for? We can find you something nice and sexy, with your build you'll definitely want something Lacy and skin tight-"_

_Her cheeks warmed more. "... Well… um actually I was hoping… to find something… that made me a bit…" she cleared her throat. "bigger."_

_"... Bigger?"_

_She'd never felt more ashamed in her life but nodded. "Yes .. he um…. Mentioned he wished I was…bigger like the… you know swimsuit models out there."_

_The look on the saleswoman's face was… strange. Like a war of different emotions battled in her eyes._

_"...of course. Sweetie how old are you?"_

_"... Twenty three."_

_She inhaled again but nodded, "of course, come with me I have just the thing."_

Blossom had never worn it and Brick had…. Not given it a long lifespan anyway so it was ancient history now. She'd told Bubbles it had been a gift and well… 

"... Doesn't matter now does it? There's nothing left." _Good. Riddance._

Brick still looked at her oddly and twisted a piece of her hair around his finger. "True… very true. " Her cheeks warmed and she pulled away. It was time to leave. 

But he pulled her back. Damn it. 

"Brick, I can't stay here. People will _talk."_ She hissed. If the night staff wasn't already. He looked perturbed,

"Let them." He said quietly. 

"I'd prefer they don't thank you." His grip only increased. 

"Then they won't." He said it so….matter of fact that Blossom felt a small shiver rise up her spine. 

_Badum. Badum._

….damn it. 

"What the hell do you want Brick?" She hissed as his lips dwelled on her shoulder. Blossom clenched her fists and willed with every _ounce_ of her self control not to make a sound, to _not_ give in! To _not-!_

"I want you to have dinner with me." He said simply. She blinked when he released her. 

"... You're kidding." 

"Nope." He took a shirt from a nearby drawer and slid it on casually. "We have much to discuss. There's a great little Italian place I know-." 

Blossom put her hands up. "You expect me to go out in public like _this!?"_ She held her… arms up and the strap fell listlessly down over her naked shoulder and her hair hung in tangled strands. "Absolutely not! No way, you should have thought of _that_ before you -!" 

"Obviously, Babe we're going back to your hotel so you can change-." He said so confidently, so _sure of_ of his invite-! 

" _We(?)_ are going?" She folded her arms. 

"Well if you insist, c'mon I'll drive." He beamed and strode over to door… not before grabbing another jacket that just so _conveniently_ was hanging on a nearby hook before extending it towards her… she grit her teeth and grabbed it. 

"Always so prepared are we?" She said in a hiss. "For that endless line of "business meetings" I'm sure happen here. " 

He raised a brow and chuckled. Of course he did. _Pig_ . "Oh of course, again your _jealousy_ is adorable." 

Blossom bristled at the sheer….gall (!) The _audacity_ of this infuriating man! "I am _not_ anything of the sort!" She snarled. 

He didn't even try to retort, only continued to laugh in that...that not even _remotely_ \- not attractive way! Nothing was attractive about this man! Nothing at all! 

Big comfy bed or not Blossom was still going to hell. Ugh. She tensed at the hand on her shoulder and even more so when her chin was cupped and tilted to face him. 

"Liar, liar, pants on fire." Her cheeks flared at the low murmur. "But no worries Babe, it's flattering." His smile was like poison. She grit her teeth so hard she was shocked they didn't crack. "It's good to confirm my already good taste…. I was right to have you be the first up here." 

_Jolt_. 

"... What?" She couldn't help but fall into his goddamn trap. His smile only confirmed the tumble she'd obviously taken-... 

"You didn't think I'd bother bringing any _bugs_ up to my private room did you? Nah Babe, you're the first…" That arm snaked around her waist and she shivered at the low husk that burned her ear. "and if I get my way... the last." 

Right...into the spider's web. 

-o-o-o-

He liked her in red… but even Brick had to admit the little black dress look was more than a little striking on the redheaded beauty. 

She'd ordered him briskly to stay on the couch and not touch "anything" else: well actually the direct quote had been more along the lines of don't touch and don't he _dare_ look at any of her belongings (!). 

So of course Brick immediately had begun to snoop the moment the _click_ of the bathroom lock had sounded. 

Now of course Brick was a gentleman, he wasn't like any of those crass cockroaches, tch, no Brick Jojo was above that(!) 

So obviously he knew to avoid the top drawer of the dresser- a shame but soon enough she'd let him in on all her secrets. Just had to play the waiting game. 

After all… when she'd emerged half an hour later with newly done hair, fresh make-up and yet _another_ dress that Brick had _not_ purchased on their mall adventure… heh… and one also couldn't ignore those ribbon heels that were once again gracing her feet. 

It had begged the question. Did Blossom Utonium _always_ pack date night essentials on business trips or could it be there had been something _else_ on her mind when preparing for this one? 

One also couldn't help but notice the scalding red lipstick….just saying. 

Hmm… 

Decisions… Decisions. 

Speaking of….they'd been sat at their table with the little fanfare Brick was grateful for, Dulce's… while a great bakery was still...sometimes a bit too overeager and it showed. Brick had donated a good chunk of money to that last fundraiser for Mama Dulce, the founder and matriarch of the family business who unfortunately had recently been diagnosed with lung cancer and well ...They made a good coffee, what could he say. 

_"Ah Brick, there you are, oh goodness, I swear do you eat at all? We need to get you fed. This is ridiculous! Sit- sit you silly boy! You can't run a business if you starve to death!"_

...always was the good ones who got screwed wasn't it. Goddamn bugs… would eat their own kind if it got them an extra buck he swore. Especially the decent specimens, rare as they were(!) Tch, filthy cockroaches. 

".... This menu...is quite extravagant." Blossom broke him out of his thoughts. Her pretty red lips were pursed. "Though… I suppose nothing is going to be gold here." She said sardonically. 

His lip curled, "No, afraid not but they have a great truffle dish though. Delightfully expensive." 

"I'm not a fan of mushrooms." She murmured. _Noted._

"I don't… see the appeal in them either. They're just rare." He shrugged. "But everything's pretty decent here." He said casually. She continued to stare at the menu in silence, occasionally chewing on that plump bottom lip painted that scalding red- did it taste like cherries or strawberries he wondered, he hadn't gotten to taste that sheen yet- key word yet. "Find anything you like?" She made a noncommittal sniff. 

Shit did she not like Italian… that was impossible everyone liked Italian! Right… err-. 

"Uh...Babe-?" _Shit._

Those smoky half lidded eyes narrowed somewhat. "You've asked me that three times in the last five minutes Mr. Jojo." She murmured. He bristled. 

"Brick." He countered instantly. "We're not in the conference room- one- but two you'd never have to call me that anyway." He reached for her hand, "We can be ourselves here-." 

Her fingers curled into a fist as she pulled it away, "Oh really?" The redheaded beauty took a quick sip of her water, not the fine wine that had been left at the table. "We can be normal here? Uh huh, sure- do you think I didn't notice all the cell phones under the table?" She hissed. "We're in _public!"_

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

"And?" He looked at their specials list- Mostly seafood tonight… Was she a seafood girl? "If you want a recommendation- go for the squid ink pasta." She tensed and raised a brow. "Hey, don't judge until you've tried it." He shrugged and adjusted his napkin, come to think of it, he hadn't had it in a while, maybe he'd go for the squid ink then. 

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

"Or they have a nice chicken-." She put a hand up and then made a shushing sound. 

" _Shh!"_ She hissed. He blinked. 

"Uh...okay why are we shushing?" Odd girl. Beautiful and obviously shy, which was pretty cute but - She shielded her face with her hand. 

"Because they're staring at _me."_ Another small high pitched… well that actually sounded more akin to a squeak than a hiss. She looked genuinely...distressed and his eyes narrowed. That wouldn't do. He scanned the area idly, sure enough he did… catch a few curious glances their way. Ugh. Bugs. Shit he should have known. He sighed. 

"Just ignore them Babe." Yeah, squid ink sounded good. "Try the wine, it's good." 

"I can just see the headlines now, Oh why me." Her face went further in her hand. Brick bristled before he took a long sip from his glass. 

Right… she assumed it was… her they were...ah...how...did one break this gently to her? He swirled his glass listlessly once again before he took a subtle breath. 

"Have I told you how stunning you look this evening, but we already knew black was a good color on you." 

She rolled her eyes, "... Thank you but that's not helping with the-." She said dryly. 

"But here's the thing babe." He interupted quickly. She frowned. Another note, beautiful pink Puffs didn't like being cut off. Noted. Brick cleared his throat. "I'm afraid around here they're not...looking at _you_ per say… even though God knows you're gorgeous" She blinked before she became engrossed in her wine. Again, somehow the beauty of Townsville was _shy..._ _.odd but duly noted._ He cleared his throat, 

"But these idiot bugs are… not looking at you… so much as…. me." She looked up sharply, with an irritated look. He continued quickly, "With all due respect, they don't know who you are around here." Another swirl. " _Yet._

She started but then cleared her throat, "oh… right yes of course… this isn't Towns-." Her brow furrowed. "But exactly my point, I was under the impression we were supposed to be following a press clause." 

He stiffened. _Fuck._

She finally took a sip of her own wine. 

"And anyone looking at us… could presume we were on a date." His grip on his own glass increased but he only gave her another smooth smile. 

"Aren't we?" He took another sip. "I'm aware we may have done things a bit out of order but..." She flushed again, "I had _every_ intention of showing you a good time tonight regardless and the night is still young " 

It was true. Had Brick been expecting… being ambushed? ….well yes but he'd expected a yelling match or maybe a slap in the face….then afterwards he'd invite her out to dinner, sweep her off her feet and be in bed by midnight. 

… Brick was perfectly fine with how it had all turned out obviously and fuck if he was complaining just… 

"I thought we were supposed to be-." She leaned forward and he eagerly mirrored her. " _Discreet."_ She murmured.

He shook his head. "Mike's a good guy but sometimes he's a bit _too_ thorough… though honestly that little detail screams my brother more." _Ugh_ . _Boomer._ " He reached over and grasped her hand. She tensed. "Just try to enjoy yourself Blossom." He murmured. "It's good food. Trust me." She still gave him a suspicious look but he noted she also didn't pull away. Interesting. 

"What happened to _'relatively decent'_ ?" She countered quietly. His lip curled. _That a girl._

"Touché. I stand corrected." His grip tightened. "But I want you to have a good time regardless." He noted the flush in her cheeks and stored it for later use. "I called for the Terrace for a reason." He gestured towards the supposedly _private_ balcony they were on and noticed the tall glass panes that...oh...God _damn it._

Idiots! Incompetent fucking _bugs!_ This was _supposed_ to be private! They were like irritating mosquitoes, buzzing around trying to get in places they don't belong! What could Brick not even go on a fucking date in peace!? Fucking… 

"Well I suppose seeing as you throw money around like it grows on trees…" She swirled her wine again and he stiffened...but just as quickly got his head back in the game. 

"Well you know babe, seeing as money in of itself is _technically_ paper-." 

"Mr. Jojo, that kind of attitude is where the human race has gotten into trouble in the past." She took another sip. "Or did you never bother paying attention in history class?" 

His smirk grew, "Top of my class, all A+'s save the occasional A or two." Her eyebrow rose. 

"Oh dear." She clicked her tongue. "How tragic." 

"Oh without a doubt, that Professor was a harridan on a good day. Can you imagine judging a man's handwriting as part of a letter grade?" He rolled his eyes. "Though I suppose any grandmother is going to want her grandson to be top of her class. No matter the tricks she has to pull." 

Now _she_ was the one to roll her eyes. "Isn't nepotism delightful?" _Oh?_ Was that a sense of _bitterness_ he was sensing? She smoothed her hair somewhat and tucked a strand behind her ear. "You know…personally I think there should be a rule against it. Nepotism I mean, it really...gives this sense of… entitlement to people who haven't earned it from anything save-." She took another sip of wine. "Having the _'right'_ DNA." She air quoted listlessly. 

Brick leaned closer. "Couldn't agree more Babe." 

She frowned, "Says the man who works with his brother clearly-." 

Brick immediately put a hand up. "Boomer is damn good at what he does, I warned him if he screws up he's easily replaceable. He earned his seat and continues to earn it." He leaned even closer. "I meant what I said Babe, Tartarus only works with and employs the _best._ " 

Brick reached over and grabbed a roll, not before _'accidentally'_ brushing her hand of course and he relished in the slight shiver. 

"For example: Robin Snyder was the best executive assistant I had ever witnessed and even without Mike's continued bitching in my ear I was going to poach her from those morons back in … wherever the fuck she used to work." He ripped the roll listlessly and poured the olive oil on it. 

"I believe it was a financial company." Blossom murmured. 

"Yeah, that sure- those fuckers are the worst to their admin I swear." He shook his head. "Point is, is she currently not secretly but obviously fucking my best friend,? Yep. But she damn well knows if she screws up with work she's out.And the legal Romeo knows it too."

She looked genuinely surprised… and Brick would admit that was somewhat irritating. 

"Did you think I was going to be like those other morons and just hire people who kissed my ass and or had my last name?" His ire grew. "I witnessed enough of that and the bullshit that followed in New York." He dunked more oil. "Swore then I'd never do it. Losing that goddamn position to that incompetent momma's boy who just needed a _'chance'_ from his daddy." He snorted. "Course he lost them that client as soon as I stopped covering for his ass." 

_"Jojo! What the fuck are you doing!? Are you trying to ruin me!? You can't leave! I need you!"_

_"I already gave my two weeks notice- and I haven't taken my vacation yet so here you go. Everything you need for the Gregson account is right there."_

_"So you're what? Just leaving us high and dry!"_

_"No Kyle. I'm leaving_ **_you_ ** _high and dry."_

_"You… you'll never work in this business again! You hear me!"_

_"Loud and clear asshole." He gathered his box. "Loud and clear."_

… Brick would admit to a slew of satisfaction when he'd found a loan contract inquiry from _Franklin & Kyle _on his desk last year. It hadn't been personal, his financial advisors and legal had investigated thoroughly and found the company to be too unstable to take a risk. 

Just business.

"... I see." She finally took a roll herself and cut it gracefully. "So you don't bring anything personal in business then?" 

"Yes and no." He shrugged. Well no time like the present. "I admit I had every intention of bringing you onboard no matter what." She shivered. 

"Yes… about that-." She began. 

"But one can't ignore the fact that your father has more than likely discovered a viable cure for certain cancers." She went stone still. He took a satisfied sip of his wine. At least _this_ met his standards. "Now see Blossom, _that_ is just an exceedingly good bonus." 

She gaped at him, "Do you really think he found a cure?" Brick raised an eyebrow. 

"Don't you?" He rested his chin in his hand.She bit her scarlet lip and… looked up at him… with such….a look of pure… euphoria that it near took his breath away. 

"I do." She whispered. "I truly do think he found it." Her smile grew. "....apparently so do you?" 

He reached over and took her hand. Her cheeks flushed. "I do." He murmured and squeezed it, her pretty blush growing. It was a perfect moment. 

"Ahem." And of course a bug had to ruin it. She immediately started and moved her hand away. Damn it! Brick's look was less than friendly… he'd admit. 

They made their orders but she just sat and sipped her wine, peeking up at him through hooded eyes And unsuccessfully trying to be _subtle_ about it. Their meal at least came quickly- best bet it came quick. No one left Brick Jojo waiting for long. An irritated look at the wait staff and a cutting remark about _'privacy'_ and see there-! Was that so hard! 

Blossom's eyebrow rose as the heavy curtains _finally_ went down so the Brick entertainment hour was no longer everyone's fucking dinner theater. He took a quick calming sip of his wine. 

"I'd been here before and those went down as soon as I got here last time. I told you- _privacy."_ This hadn't been how it was supposed to go. She was supposed to have been blown away by the loving care he had taken to ensure her not being overwhelmed too quickly. 

Blossom Utonium was clearly... _shy_ **_-_ **

and… 

Brick would admit to being….slightly caught off guard by it; she had _never_ been shy before, and he saw hints of who she'd once been: the vivacious, brilliant shining star of Townsville High who had left a tail of such brilliance and light in her wake that… 

So what… had dimmed it now? 

She was still beautiful. The most beautiful woman Brick had ever seen and ever _would_ see. 

Just… 

_What...happened to you….Blossom?_

-o-o-o-

Dinner was- not shockingly- delicious. She'd sent a message quickly to Bubbles in the car to appease her but there was no stopping Buttercup. 

Oh no, she was on the scent and Bubbles' big mouth had gone and doomed Blossom to… ugh. Was it rude to mute her own sister? 

Probably but she watched him somehow manage not to make an ass of himself eating that… gunk that he insisted was good and had kept trying to get her to have _one_ taste and just… ugh. 

_Badum. Badum._

She was… playing with fire here but Bubbles was already on alert- she wanted proof, again couldn't blame her but… her gaze flicked upwards where her… companion [ not date- this was _not_ a date] - but Brick sat still eating that utterly _rancid_ looking black pasta dish, like it was the most delicious thing on earth and ugh. Gross. 

She took another bite of her _normal_ looking food and then swigged her wine. 

"Don't judge until you try it." He chuckled. 

"A mind reader are you?" She said dryly. 

"Your face is very easy to read." He twirled listlessly. 

"Hm, that's odd, my sister would argue the exact opposite." His lip curled. 

"Would she? Shame, seems she's just not paying attention." Blossom bristled. 

"Bubbles has a lot on her plate." Another twirl of her own _normal_ pasta Alfredo. 

"I can imagine." He said with a feigned politeness that made her teeth grit. "But I say again, you don't know until you _try_ ." He held up the inky goop towards _her_ and oh- no no. 

"One, get that mess away from me. Two, sharing food? I don't think so. That's something reserved for a date." She swirled her wine. "and again Mr. Jojo this is _hardly-_." 

"Your attire says differently." He interrupted her - _again-_ and… she looked down and felt her cheeks flush.

"You never told me the dress code. A black dress is good for any occasion. Business included." A perfectly fine answer of course-. 

"And the red lipstick." He countered and wait- ack- wrong pipe! The serene silence of the restaurant was interrupted by her sudden hacking up a lung and oh hell-! _She hadn't-!_ The crimson traitor on her glass and...oh hell. Oh this was just-! 

A red zip and suddenly he was behind her, patting her back gently and oh _damn it._ Oh this was… just great. 

"You alright??" He said quickly. So not only had she gone and been on some sort of… auto pilot so to speak but .. but-! 

"I'm fine." She wheezed. "It went down wrong. Sit down before you cause a scene!" She hissed and he clearly didn't want to… oh no, the fool just went and handed her her damn water glass like some sort of…! 

Since when was a _Rowdyruff Boy_ considerate of anyone but themself! 

… that wasn't fair, honestly what was the matter with her? 

"... Please just sit down Brick, I'm fine enjoy your squid goop I-." She looked around, "I'm going to go wash up." She didn't give him time to protest, if he'd even have bothered- doubtful. 

At least the waitress was kind enough to direct her to the… obscenely decadent _bathroom_ and… dear God what was Blossom doing here? 

Her mind was racing, scenarios flying through her brain, whizzing by so fast she could barely focus on one before it changed to another. She didn't have an answer. 

It was almost comical the so called "commander and _leader"_ was at a complete and total _loss_. 

Just what was she supposed to do now? That image of that lurid...piece of paper with it's insulting… Blossom chewed on her bottom lip and wet her hands in an agonizing show of _normalcy_. 

The Powerpuff Girls were finished after all. Washed up. Retired. Given a nice pat on the head for their tireless service and sacrifice their entire lives...and then nicely told to fuck off. 

It was just politics, business, nothing personal… except it _was_ personal. 

A Powerpuff girl could have.. handled this ; she could have calmly sat and gee had _dinner_ with an...amorous acquaintance but civilian Blossom… civilian Blossom with her… her at best… 

_"It's not working out Babe, a guy has needs and a girl like you? Not really living up to them. I mean you and I both know I can do better."_

Blossom squeezed her eyes shut. This again, when would she learn!? Years later and that rat's words still-! 

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

She was being rude. Very rude. This was not everything nice worthy at all. Deep breaths. In. Out. One. Two. 

… She'd eaten too much. She felt bloated. Ugh. More problems. Oh well. At least Bubbles would be satisfied enough to let her be this evening…. She didn't have her bag. Her phone. Fuck. 

Well… just leaving would most definitely not be… everything nice anyway. 

She just hoped he could be reasonable and _not_ throw away the business from a… non business disagreement. 

Brick wasn't that petty… at least she didn't get that impression but she barely knew him let's face it. 

Blossom finished washing her face quickly. She was an adult. Time to do adult things however unpleasant - maybe if she offered to pay for her side of the bill - which she was going to do anyway, but maybe then if she paid for his-. 

Then again he might have just left her with the bill anyway and well-. 

"You're back." She jumped, he was leaning against the wall with her things slung over his arm, looking...irritated. Well at least he was gentlemanly enough to… not leave her things unattended.

"Yes, um… I uh-." 

"You wanna get out of here?" He interrupted, she blinked. "I already paid, it's no big deal you didn't look like you were enjoying it you barely ate." 

_Badum. Badum._

_"_ I… ate enough-." 

He exhaled and held out her bag, which she took but.. then helped her in the jacket too. Oddly courteous. His grip was surprisingly gentle albeit firm, as they strolled out of that… large glassy door and the rush of cool air was was like a balm to her. She finally exhaled, releasing the breath she'd been holding. 

"Well that was a disaster." He said bluntly, "They must be under new management or something because that was… the worst I've ever had there, never going back there that's for sure- private terrace my ass." He muttered. 

Her lip curled slightly. "... More like a fishbowl." 

He snorted, "That's an understatement." His look sobered. "Sorry."

"... There's nothing to apologize for- you didn't know-." 

"No… this was _not_ the way this was supposed to go." He muttered and buzzed his lips somewhat, and also ran his hands through his hair- paused and… oh. Blossom's lip curled somewhat. 

"Old habits die hard I see. Whatever happened to that old hat of yours anyway?" 

Brick looked taken aback before he scowled and shoved his hand back in his pocket. "That old thing?" He scoffed before adjusting his suit with an imperious sniff- pointedly even. . "I don't think some ratty hat would look right with an _Armani_ suit." He drawled, again emphasizing the expensive designer. 

_Oh myyyy mistake- your_ **_majesty_ ** _._

"Oh of course." She rolled her eyes. "My mistake… _Mister Jojo._ " He frowned and cocked his head somewhat. 

"Hey, now where you going?" God damn it even without his goddamn powers he was able to catch up to her far too easily(!) - one long stride ( how tall was he anyway!?) And well...fine. If he was going to be an idiot then all the power to him. 

At least it wasn't that cold- just brisk- oh… alright a heavier jacket wasn't a bad idea yes. 

"Won't you be cold?" She murmured. 

"Fire in my blood Babe. I'm guessing you must prefer the tropics." He snickered. 

She stumbled a bit and he caught her quickly. 

_Badum. Badum. Badum._

"... Actually I don't like ...hot places." She finally mumbled. He raised an eyebrow. "... Too many mosquitos." 

_Liar._

Blossom wasn't about to go through all her dirty laundry with a man she likely was never going to see again save impersonal business matters. 

"S....So you must though, im guessing that's why... you know,... Tartarus.... hell... lava." 

He gave a wan smile. " That was probably Boomer's thinking yeah." 

"Oh... your brother named it?" 

"I'm no good with words Babe, I'm a man more of action you know." 

"... of course." She rolled her eyes. Fool. Although despite herself that image of that hulking… monstous packet of legalese drifted through her mind. That insulting… clause after clause… Brick surely couldn't have been serious(!) Just… 

"You must be hungry."

"I ate enough." She muttered and gathered the jacket closer to her despite who it belonged too. Stupid wind. 

"I intended to bring you to a secluded Italian villa and instead I brought you to Versailles." He mumbled. "Fucking…" 

Her brow rose. "History fan?" Brick blinked but then cleared his throat. 

"Uh… well I wouldn't say a _fan_ \- just uh…" again he fiddled with his hair - _clearly_ looking for something that wasn't there and… okay Blossom would admit. 

It was...somewhat cute. For a moron he could be...endearing. 

Like a stupid…puppy arguably. 

"Oh admit it, you're a nerd aren't you?" Her lip curled. 

"Listen, you read about the exploits of the greatest minds in history you learn from em'!" He threw his hands in the air. 

"This is true." Blossom said airily and put a finger up. "Though who from Versailles can you argue was even _remotely_ a great mind?" 

He raised an eyebrow. "King Louis the fourteenth." He crossed his arms. "The Sun King. Duh. Man was a genius." 

"Isn't he the one who had what...three, four mistresses?" Blossom said dryly. 

"It's good to be King." Brick shrugged. "I'm a monogamous man myself.” She ignored the pointed look in her direction because… she just did. “But hey- it was a different world back then. The man tamed an entire rebellious aristocracy and was a military genius. _Annnnd_ managed to keep multiple women satisfied at once."

She sniffed. "You _would_ admire a man like that." She scoffed. 

"I never said I _admired_ him so to speak, but you have to give credit where it's due. Guy was an ass but he was brilliant." His eye glimmered. "Not many of the greatest minds in history were very _nice_ babe." 

"Because they were arrogant." She countered immediately with a curl to her mouth.

_What am I doing?_

She was _not_...flirting...

"Didn't they have a right to be?" 

Was she? 

"A little bit of humility is never a bad thing in a man." 

"And so we can assume then Catherine the Great or Elizabeth the first were so very humble then?" He winked. 

Her cheeks warmed, "... Touché."

...okay maybe she was. Shit. Bad. Very bad. Okay, this was a bad idea. Right, business- go back to business! Not… not strangely interesting conversation that-. 

"Though… guess there have been stranger things in history…" He twined a piece of her hair around his finger, "When they speak of Blossom Utonium in a hundred years, it won't just be her brilliance they remember." 

_Badum. Badum. Badum._

She pulled her hair free, and smoothed it down quickly. "Flatterer." She murmured. 

"I know." He said before he grabbed her back. "Well dinner was a bust but that doesn't mean dessert has to be." He continued. 

Say nothing. Nothing at all. Business dinner is one thing but anything else (!) Just…. Well…

_Badum. Badum._

"...I don't really-." She began but his grip tightened on her waist. 

"C'mon Babe, Metroville has more to offer than fishbowls, I promise. So what are you in the mood for?" 

_Badum. Badum._

Think Blossom think! Uh… um… well- oh! Yes! Ha! All Blossom had to do was…. Think if the most overpriced decadent gourmet dish she could think of! Surely he'd realize - _'she's high maintenance'_ \- cut his losses and flee-! 

… _After all you've dealt with that before…_

Never again would Blossom be intrigued by a interesting sounding dish. No, no- just… err alright, fancy dessert… fancy...err… um… it'd been a while since Blossom had had dessert just uh… had those scones really counted? Well yes, she'd been nervous, and those obnoxious good cookies from this morning-... God had it only been this morning? 

Blossom felt as if she was caught in some… luxuriant whirlwind, in a dizzying array of pomp and…well… _rich._ It didn't feel real, the only thing that had felt even remotely...well real was… 

_Badum. Badum._

_"Fuck… fucking hell!"_

_BADUM. BADUM. BADUMDUMDUM_

_Oafish fingers latched in her hair. "Keep going Babe… let it all out!"_

_DUMDUMDUMDUM_

DESSERT. FANCY EXPENSIVE DESSERT. SCARE HIM AWAY! 

_Back hitting the mattress. Eyes wide. Trembling smile._

_"My turn Beautiful."_

_DUMDUMDUMDUMM_

TRUFFLES! PLATINUM COVERED COOKIES! LOBSTER! 

"Ice cream!" She blurted out and oh DAMN IT! 

_You….are a fucking idiot. Cure for cancer my ass. ._

Brick however only blinked and then cocked his head to the side with a wan smile. 

"Ice cream? Really?" He seemed tickled. She glowered. 

_Gold covered ice cream. No, platinum! No DIAMOND DUSTED! Yeah that'll show him!_

"I like ice cream." She muttered. "It's been a while since I've had it.' Damn her former sweet tooth! 

And damn him for looking so...so innocent puppy like! This was no puppy! This was Brick Jojo! Evil mean Rowdyruff… that's not fair he didn't seem to be evil anymore but… but-!!! "Well that's easy enough. Follow me." 

_Fuck my life…_

But seeing as she didn't really have another option because of her big mouth(!), she followed mechanically behind him. 

\--o-o-o- 

"That's one Mocha strawberry chocolate crunch with berry sprinkles and one vanilla. Enjoy!" 

"Oh we will. Thanks." He sent a wink to the cashier before taking the cones up. The girl at the counter giggled, but it was hard to tell if it was from Brick's good looks ( Blossom could give credit where it was due - he was a good looking man despite him being a cad) 

But the shiny black glint of the credit card so casually placed on the counter might have made anybody smile. 

"One vanilla double scoop as ordered my lady." The fool presented it with a flourish, Blossom rolled her eyes somewhat but took the ice cream anyway. 

"How chivalrous of you." She drawled but for some reason followed him out anyway back into the well lit boardwalk of sorts. She frowned,she was not in the best shoes for walking, and making a spectacle of herself wasn't a good idea either. 

Or ingesting an entire double when she was pretty sure she'd said a kiddy portion at most… this dress was slightly tight already… 

Brick without a care in the world it seemed just walked along enjoying his own icy treat. Piled with so many sprinkles she was shocked a pack of ravenous children hadn't begun stalking them, following the obnoxious sugary trail that lingered in his wake. She took a tentative lick of her own ice cream. It'd been...quite a while and we'll… one night wouldn't hurt too much plus it was vanilla- how bad could it be if it was vanilla-? 

"How is it?"

"Hm?" 

"The ice cream, they make their own you know, no batch is ever the same." He held his cone out. "Sure you don't wanna live a bit more dangerously?" 

Blossom averted her gaze. "One can never go wrong with vanilla." This did have a different consistency then she was used to. It almost could be soft serve only it was more… sweet, it didn't taste artificial in the slightest. 

"Mm, true but doesn't it get boring after a while?" 

"I'm a boring person." 

"Now see - _that_ I must respectfully disagree and call bullshit." 

"No it's true , ask either of my sisters." She shook her head, "I'm the most boring fuddy duddy around I'm afraid " 

"And again-." They were nose to nose. "I call _bullshit_ ." Her face warmed and it only grew when the cone was directly in front of her. "You wanna live dangerously Babe? We can switch." Again he dangled the tempting treat in her face. It _did_ look appetizing and well… if the fool wasn't going to lay off-! 

...it was delicious. None of those flavors should have worked together...but they did. 

"I've never had this flavor." She took another tentative bite. "It's delicious and has no right to be." He snorted. 

"Story of my life. Some creation of mine successful?" The man shook his head with a wan smile. "Unbelievable." She flinched.

"That's not what I meant-." She reached for her own cone but he smoothly held it away. 

"You're not actually going to back to boring old safe vanilla after a Brick original?" Her cheeks flushed. 

"Well, it is technically yours…" 

He shrugged before- hey! He went and took a big bite out of _her_ ice cream the cad! There was almost nothing left of the top scoop! That - that-!! 

"Heh, still want it Puff?" 

She glowered. " ..no." well if that was the game he was going to play then fine then-! She chomped off the top cookie layer of the monstrosity that had no business existing or tasting that delicious. "Enjoy your vanilla." 

He smirked, "As long as you enjoy your Risk." 

Blossom felt her mouth curl slightly but she quickly stopped it. "Is this some sort of lame metaphor?" 

"Tch, maybe, is it working?" 

"No " 

"Damn." 

They continued to walk, enjoying their ice creams as they went. The boardwalk was rather pretty she'd admit, pretty vibrant even for this time of night. 

"Metroville is the city that never sleeps." He murmured...far too close to her ear! She whirled around and took a step back. He didn't look fazed in the slightest. "People say that about New York and LA, obviously Vegas but you know… I've been to all three of those places… and Metroville still gets me hardest." 

Despite knowing she shouldn't, Blossom felt that started twinge of curiosity begin to subdue her common sense. .

"Oh really? Why?" Another bite of this icy sin she would no doubt regret in the morning. This flavor combination was too good to not be a staple in most ice cream shops, no doubt it was going to cause some awful reaction in her stomach or something, not forgoing the _calories_. 

"Because there's always something happening, doesn't matter the time, just turn any corner and there'll be something interesting… what don't believe me?" 

"I live in a city that until recently at least… had a monster problem several stories high." She drawled. "Hard to believe anything can counteract _that."_

He frowned. "... touché… yeah I was wondering about that actually." 

Blossom narrowed her eyes but continued walking. "What's there to talk about?" She said brightly. "Change is good." 

His frown only increased. "Yeah...it is but it's also pretty… abrupt in this circumstance." 

_Badum. Badum._

"Is it? I hadn't noticed." She forced out a laugh. "Been locked up in the lab for too long! It's nice to be outside I'll admit!" Another laugh. He folded his arms. 

_Badum. Badum._

But he asked no more. Phew. The last thing… Blossom was in the mood for was to… explain the current political climate of Townsville to… well… 

"So not only did they fuck with the hotline but they broke a treaty did they?" Brick scowled and she saw his eyes glow slightly red. "Bastards. Are they looking to piss off the monsters and cause a fucking catastrophe? " 

"There hasn't been an attack since the election." 

"That's on borrowed time and you know it." 

"They'll contract it out if necessary." His face twisted into another scowl but he stayed silent. Again… that was a relief yes but..

"The idea of Townsville being saved for… profit seems… wrong honestly." He murmured before shaking his head. "Real wrong." 

Again what could Blossom do but shrug. "Change is the only reliable thing in this world. It's an inevitable truth." 

Brick was strangely silent, it was slightly unnerving to be honest but they only continued to walk. 

"I want to show you something."

"Let me guess, a statue of yourself you put in the city park." She drawled. 

"Hilarious. Come on." 

Again Blossom could have chosen this moment to flee, turn around and zip into the sky and he'd never be able to catch her -! But… well she was already here so…. Damn it. 

_Damn that curiosity of hers...._

_-o-o-o-_

While not a statue in sight(save a…. Modern piece that no doubt Bubbles would be most intrigued by but all Blossom saw was… something that looked somewhat phallic….never mind) so she'd been led to a grassy plane and Brick continued walking towards a path...not in the public eye. 

Just what was he up to now… It probably wasn't… the smartest thing to but then again Blossom was first and foremost a Puff- she'd put this man in his place many times already in the past not forgoing she had her handy proper spray in her purse but… 

"Blossom?" 

".... I'm coming."

If Blossom had learned one thing more than anything else in her time as a Puff… it was always best to get as much information about any situation as possible! Yes! So whatever this foolish man was thinking she'd already be two steps ahead of him! Indeed! 

He stepped over a fence just then and held out his hand. 

"Watch your step." He murmured while she scoffed. 

"I'm capable of walking myself thank you." 

"I'm aware but those shoes aren't made for- Blossom-!" Hm!?A strong arm looped around her waist and pulled her backwards and oh… That...was a steep incline. Yes, Metroville was technically on a higher elevation than Townsville and Citysville alike- and one could definitely tell from this … terribly high drop and… 

_Badum. Badum._

Blossom could fly. She'd have just immediately floated herself to rights so really a fall...from any height wasn't dangerous… but… 

The little gravel and pebbles were still falling down...down… 

_Badum. Badum._. 

"It's hell of a drop… even for someone like us. Reason it's roped off." He was breathing awfully hard. "Are you alright?" 

She would have been fine. Honestly … just an overreaction… really. He was holding her too tightly and this was why….these kinds of shoes really ought to be outlawed! Walking death traps is what they were! Just… 

_Badumbadumbadum._

"That wasn't there before." He pointed to the extremely narrow….ledge Blossom had stepped off of briefly and her sharp ears _finally_ picked up the sound of those pebbles hitting the ground far… far below. 

"I'm...I'm sure." She cleared her throat. "I can fly… I can so… you can put me down now." She said quietly. His grip only seemed to tighten for a moment, "Brick… I can fly." She repeated quietly. "It's fine…" she touched the hand that was still latched around her waist. "Brick." 

He finally released her but then held his hand out again with a pointed look, clearly there was to be no argument this time.

"I can fly." She muttered but took it anyway. 

There was a bit of a climb, the lights dimmed the further from the boardwalk they got until they hit nothing but trees and woodland. His grip was like steel. 

"Brick where are we going?" 

"You'll see." 

Blossom pursed her lips. "You know if you were planning to kill me, you could have just let me fall down the cliff." 

He only laughed that annoying laugh of his, "it's not much farther Babe." 

"That's what you said ten minutes ago."

The trees were tall and stately, again… surely in the day this was probably a lovely hiking trail and had Blossom _known_ Brick's plan would have involved spelunking in the forest then she would have dressed accordingly! 

Again… why hadn't Blossom sent Ming to that stupid… conference. 

At one particularly large boulder, she just gave up arguing and let Brick just lift her atop it then over it. This dress was utterly ruined. Again. Sometimes Blossom could swear he was ruining her clothes on purpose. 

… what was she thinking? Of course he was. He'd probably offer to replace her entire goddamn _wardrobe_ at this point- ooh the wording of that goddamn _insult_ still infuriated her to her core. Yes it did. And none of this meant he was in the clear either! Oh no! Ohh no! Brick Jojo was still in the damn doghouse and best believe he was stuck in there and like _hell_ was Blossom letting him out ever - damn it! 

Another stumble and this was ridiculous! Fine! She grit her teeth before she ripped the heeled bodily hazards off completely! Stupid death traps! What the hell had possessed her to wear these wretched things on a goddamn hike! 

"I swear to God I'm going to cram this heel so far up your ass you'll feel it in your nose." She hissed and the cad only let out a laugh. "I mean it you stupid- stop laughing!" 

The moron just kept cackling like a deranged hyena and oh...fuck this. Blossom was out of here! Blossom was-! 

The trees abruptly ceased and there was a bright open clearing- her violent thoughts ceased because… 

"... Townsville?" She murmured and stepped forward, Brick didn't even grab her hand back only followed quietly behind. 

The glimmering lights of home stared up at her from a distance but… she saw them all the same. What would be faint... indiscernible blobs of light, her enhanced eyes recognized as the stately skyscrapers and the golden glint of the majestic city hall. If she peered even harder, truly focused why… she was pretty sure she could see the old observatory, long abandoned but… still there. 

But why had he-? 

"Not bad huh?" She jumped but he kept her from turning around. "The view I mean." 

"I can't believe you can see Townsvile from here- it's so far away- but it almost seems…" she put a hand out. "... Like I could touch it." 

"So close… but yet so far." He murmured close to her ear. "I know the feeling." 

"... Brick?" He moved her slightly to the right and pointed.

"See that line of lights to the west- that's the Bridge." She was turned again. "And that over there- that's downtown…leading to the mayoral plaza." He recited it quietly but firmly, confident in his identifications of every landmark of her home.. "it's not the clearest night, you'd be able to see more but-." He shrugged. "You can see enough." 

She frowned, "I can only imagine." She murmured. 

"Oh yeah, you can see everything on a clear night, everything. See over there, it's too cloudy tonight but over to the left right there -" again Blossom was shifted. "That right there… is the ole' Townsville woods, sure it's apartments now but…" 

"Fuzzy's area is still wooded." She said quietly. "It's a camp site now, it didn't seem right to… develop it." Of course who knew how long that would last, construction companies were already in the midst of a nasty bidding war since the land had been…deemed open for development after all from a quick review by City officials. 

The new Mayor was keen on modernization and… growing businesses in the city. Stemmed from his Citysville upbringing more than likely. 

Still though…why did Brick…? 

"I memorized it all, mapped the whole place in my head- Townsville is a mess you know, roads and streets don't line up right, just one big cluster fuck. No wonder tourists always end up lost." He shook his head and Blossom snorted despite herself. 

It was true, how many distress calls had she answered only to find out some hapless out of towner had taken a wrong turn and ended up in the wrong side of town so to speak… 

"But you know… there was one light you could see over everything else…" brick continued. "The light I knew most of all." 

_Badum. Badum._

"... The financial district?" She supplied…weakly. She couldn't help it… that look...why was Brick looking at her...like...like… 

_Badum. Badum._

The Rowdyruff… now business tycoon gave her a wan smile. 

"Nah, c'mon Babe you know Townsville shuts down early… it has a bedtime." 

_Badum. Badum. Badum._

_"_ It can sleep easy… because it has a nightlight to guard it from everything that goes bump in the night…like some bright shining star…you could see it from miles away… even without enhanced sight." 

_Badum. Badum._

_"_... You'd see it standing true and proud. Guarding the entire city, from the bridge...all the way to the goddamn woods. Townsville was safe from anything that bumped in the night." 

_Badum. Badum._

_Badum…_

_"_ Til recently… that is… when the light… just went dark." 

_Badum._

_Badum._

_Dum…_

Blossom swallowed from a dry throat. "Change can come without warning." A brief wind blew her hair slightly and she brushed a strand behind her ear. "And… even the hardiest star has to… fade at some point." 

"It's bullshit Blossom."

"What would you like me to say Brick? Do you want me to cry? To yell? To throw something heavy off the cliff!? It's just… We knew this was coming eventually-!" 

"But in the way it did-!" 

She whirled around, "And so?? It could have been the Powerpuff Girls were sued and or charged with felony level crimes concerning destruction if property- we were given a good deal… it's the best we would have hoped for." 

"Best?" He said quietly before his eyes blazed. "You call abandoning the only goddamn fucking reasons that city is still standing to the _wolves_ the ' _best'_ anything!?" He snarled.

"The city is moving in a different direction-." 

"That city is living on borrowed time at this point!" 

"Is that a threat!" 

"Why would I bother with a fucking lost cause why would any supervillain even try? When was the last time anyone even tried to 'take over??' Is it even still worth it!?" 

_Badum. Badum._

The angry rebuttal rising in Blossom's throat ...suddenly died. 

"... Townsville is always worth it… even when it's… in trouble." 

"Is it?" 

She grasped the edge of her skirt and averted her gaze, focusing on the dim lights in the distance. Dim yes… but still burning. Still strong. 

Still… Townsville. 

"... Yes. " Blossom finally murmured. "Always." 

The silence was deafening. She swallowed the sigh. 

"Listen Brick-." 

"Good." He finally said. She blinked. 

"Good?" 

"Good." 

"... No… mockery..or insults…?" 

"Why bother. You're still just as stubborn as ever, you're right change is unavoidable sure but-." He threw his hand over her shoulders, "But at least… the most important things haven't." 

"What?" She frowned. "Brick what are you talking-YIPE! What the hell are you doing!?" She demanded. "Brick Jojo unhand me! Put me down!" She kicked wildly but he kept his grip on her and oh… oh that look was unhinged! Oh

.. oh no. Okay Blossom was slightly rusty but she'd already-. Yeah! Yeah! She's already kicked this man's sorry ass tonight and she'd do it again! Just watch! "Brick. Put. Me. DOWN-!" 

He only kicked off and- OH HELL! NO NO NO! 

"BRICK SOMEONE WILL SEE US! PRESS CLAUSE! DISCREET-! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR DAMN MIND!!!" 

The unhinged rabid dog didn't answer her oh God forbid he only continued climbing upwards at rather fast speeds… shit was he faster than her? And the wind! ACK! THE WIND!!! 

Blossom pulled the skirt down frantically with one hand while clinging to his neck with the other because the buffoon just kept on racing upwards and air currents and skirts didn't mix!!! Why do you think the Powerpuff Girls abandoned the skirts after puberty!!! 

"BRICK PUT ME DOWN!" He laughed aloud

"Aw c'mon babe relax!" 

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!? NO ACTUALLY DON'T ANSWER THAT- ITS CLEARLY A NO BRAINER! LIKE YOU!" 

" What's wrong Blossom, we're just getting a better view of all those pretty buildings you know!" 

" Oh? OH! Great idea Brick how's about I give you a nice close up in fact when I smash that overgrown fathead of yours against one if you don't put me down right NOW- YIPE!" 

She hadn't meant literally! Yes Blossom could float but she vastly preferred _warning_ before she ended up hundreds of feet in the air and Blossom hadn't been able to get her bearings yet -!! Oof! It was also freezing and Blossom bare feet in a short black dress that- ooh she should changed into jeans! Why had she worn this dress!? Why had she worn the death traps! Why hadn't she sent Ming…. Oh fuck it why hadn't she just killed him…. 

"I knew I should have killed you." She mumbled. The lunatic only laughed at the blatant threat to his general well being. 

"And I already told you-." They were nose to nose. "You weren't going to because _you_ like me too much." Her face warmed because of his unfairly warm breath. 

"You were passable in the bedroom-." He snorted. Loudly. Rude. "And… I suppose you… make for interesting… pillow talk." She mumbled the last part, he raised an eyebrow. 

"Is that all? Damn I need to up my game then. " He smirked as she rolled her eyes. 

" You're right I think I prefer you being silent." 

"Mm, preferably with my mouth full no doubt." 

She gave him a withering stare. "Obviously- wait shit!" She slapped a hand over her _big mouth_ wait… images… BAD IMAGES! No, no no no! Oh that triumphant look did not bode well for her… oh no it did not! 

"Huh, good to know, any preferences in particular? A guy needs to know these things after all- ow." Maybe kicking him in the side was a bit of overkill but… but-! She floated( because she finally regained that mysteriously lost skill) and put a good foot or so between them. 

"You don't need to know anything because- because you just don't!" She sputtered like a foolish ninny and just-just! Brilliant Blossom… 

_Badumbadumbadumbadum_

_Just… brilliant._

She was going home. She could see it right there after all. It wasn't that far and if she flew high enough then no one except a pilot would see-. 

"You're right." He interupted her planning again, the cad. "I don't need to know anything." She frowned. 

"E-Exactly so I don't know what this little stunt of yours was but-!" 

"But that doesn't mean I don't want to." 

_Badum._

"...I don't see why." She wrung her hands on the skirt again, "Unless you _like_ when a woman tries to kill you… two for two now." An uneasy laugh bubbled out of her throat and once again raised an eyebrow, 

"You know, I think I'll take my chances." His smirk was somewhat crooked. 

_Badum._

"And again… I can't think why you'd take such a risk Mr. Jojo." 

"And once again _Miss Utonium_ , I already told you." He was once again… suddenly nose to nose with her, damned… super speed. " I just want to. And what I want I tend to get." 

She swallowed somewhat. The air was dry. Damn this upper atmosphere. 

"Brick-." 

" View is even better up here won't lie. You can even see all the way to the harbor light. See" He pointed and okay _now_ he was being facetious. 

" That lighthouse has been on its last legs for the past ten years- God knows monster attacks always took the budget from restoring it and now… tch well I highly doubt it will be on anyone's mind now. At last...the future is now…" she mocked quietly. Of all… the goddamn slogan still irked her. She couldn't tell exactly why just… 

" Hey tourism sells, but I'm serious I think they turned it on tonight, look." He turned her gently by the elbow and pointed above her shoulder.

"Brick I don't see anything." 

"Just keep looking…" he held her still. "Its there I promise." 

"You're ridiculous." She muttered but nonetheless seeing as she was trapped… she looked forward anyway, pointedly ignoring the weight of his chin on her shoulder or the hold on her waist. Just ignore him… he was after one thing and-!

Wait… 

It was a blink and you'd miss it but that fashioned… amber colored light was… unmistakable nonetheless. 

_At last… the future is now._

_"So I guess we're yesterday's news."_

_"You don't have to put it like that Bubbles."_

_"How would you put it then Blossom? Do you want to be the one to tell Buttercup or should I?"_

"Its almost a hundred and fifty years old you know … before Townsville was even a city… they built it." She murmured. " it lost its purpose over time… but… I'm glad they're… still trying to take care of it… despite being old news." 

The grip tightened slightly. "And bet your ass it'll last longer than those cheap models the city is trying to bring in. 

_Badum. Badum. Badum._

"Are you still talking about the lighthouse Brick?" It was faint, tiny and she could barely hear herself over her own...heartbeat. 

"They're playing with fire." Was his only reply. 

"A subject you should be familiar with." Her counter. He nodded at the unspoken challenge rising between them. 

"Uncontrolled fire is a dangerous beast."

"There is no fire." 

"All it takes is one spark." 

"The lighthouse is made of stone." 

"I'm not talking about the fucking lighthouse."

_Badum. Badum…. Dum. Dumdum._

"Its an impressive view." 

"It is isn't it." 

"What do you want with me Mr. Jojo?" 

"To establish a partnership Miss Utonium. A mutually beneficial...long term partnership." 

_Dumdumdumdum_

Her eyes closed by instinct when she was turned around, inhaling the lingering scent of no doubt expensive… but somehow still pleasing cologne mixed with … a burning bonfire…. Or brimstone. Perhaps it was more accurate to call it brimstone… ha…. Tartarus…. Hades…. Ha...She got it now. 

"Whats so funny?" It was a deep rasp. She shuddered. 

"Tartarus… I think I get it now." She whispered. "Hades." 

His lip curled. "Clever right?" She sniffed and shook her head. 

"Somewhat." 

Their fingers laced but a cold breeze made her shudder. 

"Cold?" 

"Its colder in the sky…. Oh… thank you." She gathered the blazer closer as they began to descend before touching down back on the grass, collecting her shoes and making the trek back to his car. 

It was both a long… and far too short car ride back to her hotel and the fool even got out of the car to open her door for her in a split second - the scientist in her wanted to see… just how fast the Rowdyruff actually was…or was it his height that made the difference like a regular…. Man. 

_Badum. Badum. Badum._

"Mike will be in my office with a revised contract tomorrow morning." 

"Revised?" 

"All the changes you discussed, its just a first draft after all. According to him it's never… right the first draft." He shrugged. She flushed. 

_Badumbadum_

"I hope we didn't give him too much work." 

"Nothing beats the emotionally traumatized rat dog Babe, he bitches a lot but deep down its true and he knows it. You should ask him about it, I don't do the story justice, get some scotch in him first though, then you're in for a reaaaaaal good time- Mmph?" 

Blossom clutched at his shirt, and Brick grasped at her cheeks hard… but gentle at the same time. Could a Rowdyruff Boy… really be that gentle? It seemed… one could at least. Their lips seperated but they still remained pressed close together, hands clasped, brows touching… hearts racing. 

"Blossom-." She put a finger on his lips… and curled her fingers around his tie, drawing him closer. He sucked in a shaky sounding breath, before he leaned down again. She buried one hand in his hair this time but… her other hand went in her purse before she found what she was looking for and subtly slipped it into his pocket. He was of course too preoccupied to notice, too engrossed in the kiss as he was. 

"Good night… Mr. Jojo." She murmured, pulling away. 

"Good night Miss Utonium." He countered before pulling her back by the waist for one more lingering but chaste kiss that nevertheless somehow made her toes curl. Before again, she backed away somewhat and he leaned against the car with an admittedly… she bit her lip. 

Alright fool or not he was able to somehow pull off the "suave sophisticated " look quite well. She returned the wave cooly before heading into the lobby with… a hint of a swagger she'd admit. A swing to her hips even. Her small smile only grew when she heard the car start up and glide away.

_Oh leaving so soon?_

She plucked the card from her purse and slid it easily into the reader.

She also ignored the loud screeching of brakes a mere few blocks away. 

No, she simply disregarded her pounding heart, walked into the bathroom, and just started the shower. 

_Badum. Badum. Badum._

_Click._

_Beep. Beep._

_Badumbadumbadum_

The footsteps were loud, but stopped. Her bathroom door wasn't slammed open surprisingly, but instead rather nonchalantly, calmly arguably. 

_Dumdumdumdum_

"You're late Mr. Jojo." She spoke to the wall. 

"Apologies Miss Utonium." The slip of cloth hitting the ground seemed to echo the fogged up bathroom. "It won't happen again." 

"Damn right it wont." The curtain parted. "You should understand I'm a stickler for time management. My research requires strict...GUID-elines!" She flashed him an irritated look over her shoulder, " And I expect you'll follow them in this… partnership you're citing." 

"Noted." She could feel Brick's infuriating smirk against the back of her neck where he'd… never mind. "Again apologies Miss, but there were unfortunately cars keeping me from doing one of those illegal U-turns…" 

"How rude of them." 

"I thought the same. See… when a man finds a certain key card has been slipped into his pocket without his knowledge… traffic just becomes an irritating obstacle." 

"The bugs you mean?" 

"The very same… so about those guidelines…" he chuckled

She finally whirled around, "I'm not looking to talk business you _fool."_ She threw her arms up and around his neck and felt herself be crushed against a warm hard chest that… okay… Blossom would admit she liked that chest. 

_SLAM_

And that lean torso currently pinning her to ice cold tile. Okay… yes she liked that too. Those two strong arms that latched to her thighs and those big hands cupping her bare buttocks… okay, okay so maybe she liked those as well! Blossom was a grown woman! She was allowed to have fun once in a while… and continue having fun…

"I knew you liked it _ruff_ ." He said sounding irritably _smug._

"Please don't tell me the bad puns are going to be a thing…." 

"No promises, besides-." She grunted when she was slammed higher. "You _like_ me." 

"Remember that thing we talked about before-the thing about my preferences? How's about we go return to that-!." She gave a sharp gasp, he showed teeth that time in that triumphant grin before now lifting her completely off the damn wall abd she had no other choice but to wrap herself around him like a goddamn koala as he just strolled on out of the shower with his "catch" in tow. 

"Thats right…your wants. What you don't want. Your likes… dislikes … hobbies… fears… dreams… I want to know them all and I'm _going_ to know them all." Her cheeks flared and she tightened her legs' grip around his torso. "But you're right.. maybe I should just leave that for later on… you did say pillow talk could be…" she didn't like that smile. _"Interesting_. " 

Blossom's face flared and the yelp that escaped her was hardly Puff like… or…. Oh… she gripped the sheets. 

Oh…..

_Oh._

\--o-o-o-

_"Good evening Boomer- Charlotte DeMarcus here from the Metroville times: unfortunately we weren't able to connect with Mr. Jojo for the interview so the Times is wondering what our next step should be for the special issue. Please call me directly at Ext#_ **_9832_ **

**SLAM**

"GOD DAMN IT BRICK!" 

For the love of fucking-! Boomer grit his teeth and fought the urge to just rip his own goddamn hair out because his brother was a fucking lovesick _MORON!_

It had only taken Boomer _three fucking months_ to get the Times Cover for Tartarus and their _illustrious_ CEO. Just three! It wasn't like it was HARD!!! Oh NO of course not! 

Jesus Christ, Boomer needed a cigarette. 

But first… so sorry Brick, but night over! 

Boomer wasn't being overly aggressive with his phone- of course not- but no matter, Boomer would fix this nooo problem! No problem at all!

So first things first, what lame ass bullshit could Boomer throw together in oh…. Ten minutes or less! Let's see…. Haha! Ha… fucking where was the whiskey, just… fuck Boomer's life, just why bother!

Someone had to keep this company afloat and unfortunately Brick was the _face_ of Tartarus as well as the main decision maker! Boomer had worked tirelessly over the years cultivating the story, the _image_ of the self made man who had turned the biosciences business sector upside down with his relentless drive for success and a new tomorrow and..frick who the fuck had even written that garbage? 

Oh right, he had. He'd been in a pinch and the public ate that shit up… ugh. 

Boomer finally found the whiskey and his damn lighter but no answer from Brick. Course not. God fucking forbid. 

_Lovesick fool…._

His brother wasn't that complicated to understand. He was a man usually driven by ambition and a drive for change. Boomer hadn't lied about that- well honestly Boomer didn't lie at all. On paper Brick Jojo was the ultimate rags to riches story- big riches- he showered charities left and right with funds, made the deals with a firm handshake ( before he turned around to hide his crossed fingers) and the public _loved him._

Which, by the by, thanks so much, Boomer would take the raise and "Stevie" - you know that highest public relations Business award he was _long_ overdue for? 

People thought Brick Jojo was a one man wonder? Sure, sure Boomer would admit the beginning had all been Brick. Sure. 

But who the fuck did he think kept him there? 

Without public opinion being on their side, bigger more established companies like 'More, Inc.' could pay for any sort of slander or questionably but infuriatingly legal - _dirt_ to _ruin_ him, ruin them _all._

People thought the ability to talk to people was an easy skill, an easy degree… ha! Boomer's job wasn't to spin bullshit all day. Oh no, he was no trashy tabloid reporter - oh no. Boomer managing all the communications of Tartarus- internal and external required the cultivation of a variety of different factors and the nurturing of countless different egos and relationships to further grow the web that Brick Jojo ruled over from his finely spun throne way at the top. 

Extend their influence and the power would grow. Money talked but only to a point. The public were more powerful than a lot of these from "the old club" would care to admit. But Boomer knew the sheer devastation that could engulf the entire web from just _one_ piece of unplanned "bad press" going viral and… ugh… uggggh. 

The former blue Rowdyruff boy- the so called "dumbest" one chewed more on his cigarette and inhaled a deep long drag before expelling the smoke out. 

Brick was busy, he had countless duties and charitable functions, it's likely the message never got to him - he was so very sorry, next time maybe one should contact his fucking executive assistant instead of him directly who the fuck did that stupid girl think she was? Who the fuck reached out direftly- no… no no. Temper Boomer. One couldn't chew out a reporter for their utter incompetence and idiocy fueled by an over embelished ego in the age of recorded and easily edited phone conversations designed to go viral. 

Oh no, see Boomer _knew_ inherently how the game worked. High school had never ended, it was still ultimately just one huge popularity contest. 

It was just Boomer's job to make sure Brick remained at the top. 

Though, after a quick search online Boomer found the girl in question and ah, made sense why the Metroville Times set newest pretty eager young reporter to be the one to get the "elusive" Brick Jojo to spill the beans. 

She probably had no idea and assumed this was her "big break" being fresh out of college - mmm, yep sure would be, shame the usual ploy these places worked with big executives was uh not for nothing probably not going to work this time. 

Lovesick fool. Not having the chick sign a- ugh. He took another swig of whiskey. And for the lawyer to have _condoned it!?_ Was Mike out if his -!? 

Oh right, Brick's former roommate and long suffering "best friend". 

Of course he was nuts. Boomer's mistake. Ha...haaa….

People still had the nerve to call Boomer the fucking _"dumbass"_ still of the Jojo brothers - that was a laugh. 

Clearly they'd never met a "determined" Brick Jojo. Oh no… no….

_"Don't forget about the interview Bro."_

_"Do I look like I'm completely incompetent. I'll call the chick back later- why the fuck did she not call Robin again?" ._

_Shifting of papers, adjusting of a tie. He was only half listening._

_"Because the MT doesn't have to wait."_

_"And I don't have time to deal with simpering little freshie reporters." A hard red gaze. "Take care of it Boomer."_

_"Yes sir, did you get her to sign it yet?"_

_"Working on it."_

_A sly smile. Boomer does not like that smile._

_"Brick, not for nothing but the fact you didn't get one in the first place-."_

_"Do you not trust her?"_

_Not with a ten foot pole._

_"She's a Puff."_

_"Not just "a" Puff._ **_The_ ** _Puff." The hazed look in his brother's eyes returned and filled Boomer with utter dread. He knew that look, he'd seen it too many times over the years._

 _"Right… "the" Puff." He cleared his throat._ _Easy.. easy there Boom. "I'm just saying Brick, a lot is riding on this deal… and we all know Blossom Utonium is pretty smart-."Easy… easy._

_"She's a fucking genius." He said baldly. "My only equal."_

_And he's a fucking lovesick_ **_moron_ ** _. Sure enough the diatribe began..._ **_again._ **

_Boomer had it memorized by now, a long list of every positive quality the woman possessed with interjections of how beautiful she was - sure? He'd only caught a few glimpses of her but honestly he'd seen...err more attractive women._

_Not that he'd be stupid enough to say_ **_that_ ** _to the utterly infatuated buffoon right here who signed his checks._

 _"And not for nothing, but you_ **_know_ ** _my plan is solid." Brick adjusted his jacket. "I'm no simpering school boy."_

_Sure about that?_

_His look had been far away again, quite far from the office, more than likely at the luxury hotel suite Boomer was in the midst of making sure no one found out about press wise until the "right" moment._

_Because they would. Oh the Press would_ **_pounce._ **

_"So just trust me." He pulled his blazer prim and tight and threw Boomer one of his "charming" smiles. "have I_ **_ever_ ** _let you down Boom Boom?" He cooed and Boomer flushed before clenching his fists._

 _"I do trust you." He lied through gritted teeth. "It's_ **_her_ ** _I don't know about." He mumbled the last part. Brick only smirked and then patted Boomer's head like a fucking dog._

_"That's no way of talking about your future sister in law now go off and make the reporters dance for scraps." He chuckled and damn it….damn him it was catchy._

_His infuriating nonchalant confidence that everything_ **_would_ ** _work out… just fucking…._

 _"Just ..get her to sign_ **_something_ ** _bro that's all I ask." he sighed._

_Brick just waved his concerns away like little flies too small even for the web._

_"Oh she'll sign Boomer." He lifted up...once again the scarlet ribbon he'd done little to hide and played with it in his fingers. "It's only just begun."_

**Riiiiiiiing**

Boomer jolted from his musings at the sharp shrill of his phone. He frowned and downed the rest of his whiskey before opening his Chirper app. He fucking hated these asinine "chirps" that were deemed necessary by the Social media Gods but at least the tags were easy to track and-. 

_The Melting Jug chirped:: OMG is love in the air??? **@Brick_Jojo** \- whose the lucky lady?? _

Boomer blinked. Then blinked again as he stared at the notorious tabloid and the pixelated obvious cell phone picture showing a dimly lit couple in a restaurant. Sitting. Talking. Having ice cream. Walking the boardwalk. 

And sharing a kiss in front of a hotel entrance like two smitten teenagers....

He also saw the steadily growing numbers of likes and reshares. 

And then Boomer just poured himself another glass of whiskey. 

\--o-o-o-

The fog was thick as any harbor, damp with both heat and cold mixed with the musky haze of satisfaction and passion. The two lying in bed; a man, a woman- slept peacefully. Or one did, the woman curled as she was in the man's arms, lay awake, eyes wide staring up at the ceiling, was it guilt? Shame? Regret? 

No it was none of those things. She was a grown woman, no longer a child. Who had just experienced the greatest relations she'd ever known. 

Slick skin moved as one, hands trailing up, down, tracing, feeling, replaced by mouths… lips… tongue. 

_"Tell me what you want babe."_

A hand on her stomach. Another his torso. Mouth on his shoulder, another her breast. 

_"What if I don't know …"_

Limbs tangling, him atop her. Her atop him. 

_"Then let's see."_

His fingers are clever. Adept, arguably heaven in human form for the woman with long red hair. Quick and slow, he sends her reeling, gasping, her body lifts in an arch through his touch, her body rises off the bed with a breathless gasp, one after the other- in quick satisfying bursts, in slow lingering, mind blowing satisfaction. She's left breathless. She's left relishing in each full moment. 

She wraps herself completely around him. Whispers her requests… which as time passes turn to her commands. He accepts all of them with the same enthusiasm, the same fervor, the same… passion.

He's not left in the cold. She explores him as he explored her. Her fingers are not as clever as they are skilled. Textbook even. She sends him to his own pleasure with a near scientific perfection. His gasps are low and raw, but by no means feigned or insincere. 

_"Fuck… fuck… FUCK!"_

_"Enjoying ourselves are we?"_

Now the crying out has quieted, the gasps silenced, the moans subdued, now there is only silence. Silence as she lies there wrapped in his arms. Warm, safe… but yet still awake. 

He stirs at last, if only to just shift positions and further strengthen his hold on the woman he clutches so close. But why…? Why did he… she was as uninteresting as could come, she'd learned that the hard way already. 

A beachly paradise turned into an oceanic nightmare. Tears, humiliation… resolve never again. 

Never. 

Her eyes close. Good simple fun… no more, 

Just…. Business. 

...only… business. 

-I-I-I-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before anyone asks yes Moulin Rouge is one of my absolute favorite movies and I admit without fear that " Your Song" and "Elephant Love Medley"are on the Contracf OST because of this chapter alone xD 
> 
> I regret nothing.


	5. One doesn't just sleep with a celebrity

_Brick stood before the large crowd in a sharp suit and a bliss filled heart. Hed been waiting for this moment… waiting for her it seemed… his entire life._

_And now she was here. The music began and he turned barely able to contain the grin that threatened to engulf his face as she walked towards him : a vision in white on her father's arm._

_She finally reached him, and he lifted the diamond edged lace veil from her heart shaped face. Pink eyes shining with adoration and love that was a match to Brick's own for her. He took her hands, she mirrored him, he recognized a few faces, blurred from the heat perhaps from the steam that filled the gazebo they were underneath. Was the taller one her middle sister? Had to be he remembered the blue one had been pretty puny in school._

_What did it matter…. It didn't, nothing could go wrong on this glorious day. Nothing. He'd see his new in-laws at the celebration later. Right now however… he looked only at his bride staring up at him… it was as if there was no one else but them… just…_

_"I do." She murmured with a smile._

_Right, God how could almost forget-! He swallowed down his sheer excitement. It was his turn now… any moment now… any-._

**"** _And do you… Brick Jojo take Blossom Utonium as your-_ **BRICK PICK UP YOUR PHONE!**

The redhead barely opened his eyes. The phone screen on the nightstand was flashing irritably and continued to screech at him. 

" **YOU CAN'T AVOID MY CALLS! THIS RINGTONE IS PROGRAMMED BY I.T SO IT CAN NEVER BE REMOVED! PICK UP YOUR PHONE BRICK! PICK UP YOUR PHONE! PICK UP YOUR PHONE! HAVE YOU PICKED UP YET!"**

He growled, reached over and shoved it to his ear. 

_"Good morning Brick."_

"Go away." He cut his stupid brother off and muted it for good measure before slamming it back on the table. Brat. 

"Who's that?" A groggy mumble but her grip was like iron around his waist. "Too early." 

"No one. Go back to sleep." 

"Mmm… kay." 

He didn't even bother to look at the time. He just closed his eyes and fell back asleep. Stupid…. Boomer. Interrupting his wedding day. 

Killjoy. 

_-o-0-o-_

**The Contract**

**Part V**

_One just doesn't sleep with a celebrity_

_-o-o-o-_

The room was bathed in a soft honey gold glow when he woke up(again) the next morning to the sensation of something warm and soft pressed against his bare chest. 

So this was what it was like in paradise. A true living Elysian even, just him, a bed and this heaven sent gift from the Gods; a true living goddess, angel wasn't enough of a word, no…. Blossom Utonium was in fact a Goddess. 

And so Brick had experienced heaven last night. Over and over….and over again. It had been a decadent almost sinful display of passion as well as the start of something so _pure._

Now Brick was a grown man. He was by no means superstitious; but he knew what those below him called him under their breaths and behind his back. His rivals called him an "upstart", a "scourge" even a "devil" if they wanted to get personal with his eyes. 

But Brick knew it was jealousy, a seething filthy jealousy of him and others like him who were the superior beings around then. Like God's even. 

They called Brick a devil? Well fine then, he'd live in the underworld alright but he was _king_ of the Underworld: Tartarus was his kingdom, his palace and they'd soon see the revolution that was coming. 

Hades had come into his own. Hades had come to power and was cramming them one by one under his shoe… 

And now…. 

He looked down again at the curtain of red gold hair streaming around him and the soft body looped around his waist, those beautiful pink eyes were closed right now but when they were open it was like looking into the very dawn itself. The dawn of Spring. A new era had begun. Everything was new again. 

Because now….

Hades had found Persephone. 

His lip curled when she shivered somewhat and pulled her blanket which was actually his arm, closer and well it was a lazy morning anyway, so why not sleep in a bit more. Maybe he'd take today off too- did he have any meetings? Probably, were they important? Probably not. He'd shoot Robin an email; clear his schedule for the day, and make a reservation for a nice lunch…. somewhere. Italian had been a bust but maybe it had been the unappetizing scenery which had made her pick at her food… 

Strange, he'd barely seen her eat anything. Was she...that nervous around him? At once Brick tightened his grip. He'd have to fix that. Maybe he wouldn't make a reservation, maybe they'd just stay in and… just relax for the day. Talk, catch up so to speak, what had she been up to over the years? He'd ask about her family; her father, how did Professor Utonium fare; her sisters - Brick got the impression Buttercup was likely away but Bubbles was still around wasn't she? She must have been, he'd invite her too then, he'd tell Robin to buy a first class train ticket in. Hell maybe they'd all just meet up for drinks at Murial's. 

They should meet her. Properly. His brothers he meant. 

Family ties should be a priority here. He didn't want her to feel alone here in Metroville, Butch had been pretty overwhelmed by it admittedly that first couple of months…. Metroville was no Townsville and it was almost a joke to even try to pretend like it was. The only reason Brick had managed to not look like a goddamn fool his first day here was because he'd gotten all that out of his system when he'd taken his first steps into New York City proper. 

He'd admit he must have looked like a fucking tool, slack jawed and gaping like a fish out of water. His heart had pounded and he'd sweated like he was in a sauna. There'd been nothing but people, cars, lights, he'd been near overwhelmed by that exhausting constant _moving_ around him. 

_Badum. Badum. Badum._

_Brick had never seen buildings that climbed so high into the sky, never, and they just kept going… and going._

_He was no stranger to cities. Fuck he'd grown up in a goddamn city(!) Just… this was no city…_

_This….this was like another fucking world. He clutched his briefcase like a vice, even as this tie continued to choke him. He'd done it too tight but it was too late now. There was no going back here….only forward._

_Just one step Jojo. Just one. It's all he needed. It's all Brick needed to begin his trek to his destiny. And everything that entailed._

**_Some mountains you'll never climb kid…_ **

_His jaw tightened. But he felt it then,a lone breeze ruffled through his hair and blazer sending a sudden chill through him and the others around him shifted their jackets and coats around themselves. Strange, it wasn't even that cold out…. But yet that had seemed almost like a sudden icy…. Breath of air trailing across his skin … like a chilled ...kiss even._

**Some mountains you'll never climb kid…**

_A curtain of red gold blew listlessly in the cool air as a pair of dawn colored eyes looked up ...to finally meet his own. A wisp of a smile edged her full lips as she held out a hand._

**_Some mountains you'll never climb kid…_ **

_He furrowed his eyes and continued walking._

_"Then I'll fly."_

And fly he had. They hadn't known what to make of the young upstart who wouldn't follow their archaic status quo fueled rules. Even rejecting the subtle pushes for Brick to "join the club": He'd "run into" so many society debutantes ( and sons) at those stupid social gatherings it was almost comical. 

Forever single, eyes on the prize: it was unnatural. His drive frightened them….he was a sign of the new and Brick Jojo had had no interest in maintaining any of the old order. 

His eyes had always been fixed in one direction; towards one...small…. arguably insignificant city. 

….and the light that had still glowed there...until one night it didn't. 

Something had happened. He wasn't sure yet one hundred percent but he'd gotten enough background information to know that there was something this pink beauty wasn't telling him. 

The fact Brick hadn't opened the door to a snarling green light covered fist during thar….slight misunderstanding was telling. 

Brick as well as the entire population of women loving peers at Townsville High had long known of and been suitably wary of Buttercup Utonium's…. overprotective nature of her sisters. Like two guarded nympths being protected by a fierce mythical beast…. 

Or Demeter. Yes Hades likely had a Demeter on his hands or well he'd _assumed_ he'd be dealing with the angry protective one...but no it seemed Buttercup wasn't in...town? Abroad even. Had been for a long time. 

Again….this was strange. Brick didn't like strange: he was on schedule here, yes he'd been planning on meeting the blue sister first, he remembered her from high school, a hopeless romantic who lived up to her name and was always smiling. No doubt Bubbles would see the long overdue fairy tale Brick was trying to give her older sister and she'd be happy to help - and by help that meant keep the green beast from attacking, mutilating and later spitting out Brick's mangled handsome corpse. 

So far it'd all gone according to plan… maybe a little more ...err action packed...then Brick had figured but she'd fallen for him regardless- well acted on an already burning attraction between them. Honestly they were technically _ahead_ of schedule: Brick hadn't been expecting that slim card in his pocket….oh no...no he had not but it had been _verrrrrry_ much welcomed. 

She shifted and turned further into his chest with a small blissful sigh. This was heaven, honestly, why ever leave this bed? Brick didn't see any reason to, so much could be done with a cell phone alone after all. Although… he heard a buzz but pointedly ignored it. Robin would sort it out if it was worth his time. Right now… 

She rolled over again, and he brushed a strand of hair from her lips, he debated pressing a kiss on them to wake her up but she just looked so damn peaceful that he couldn't bear to interrupt. 

The morning after this new beginning called for celebration however, breakfast was a good start, everything this hotel had to offer, a feast: surely there had to be _something_ Blossom liked most of all. A treat for his sweet. Heh, he liked that, the sugar in her _did_ make her taste even more delicious than he had ever even dreamed. Heh, and speaking of dreams, it was time get started on making all her dreams come true. He sat up and cracked his neck somewhat:

Hmm let's see, what was on the agenda today: Morning sex.Breakfast, after breakfast sex, shower, shower sex, make out session to make up for lost time number one which would turn into late morning sex, that'd get them to around noon, so Brick supposed he'd have to call Robin to see about getting a good dinner reservation and right..probably look over some "urgent business matters" blah blah. 

But after that quick five minute phone call well obviously she'd be waiting so maybe they'd do room service and then over lunch discuss everything and anything and well point was Brick was booked solid today. No questions asked: don't bug him. 

She was still fast asleep. Guess she was a heavy sleeper, again this was adorable. Maybe he should pull a sleeping beauty move, awaken his Queen to be with a kiss? Not a bad idea-. 

"Mmm." Her eyelids twitched- damn. Maybe tomorrow. Those pretty pinks fluttered open before she sat up and she stretched out her arms with a cute yawn in her wake. Brick's lip curled slightly, her hair was an absolute mess, ruffled everywhere and all around her face in some big poofy cloud. 

"Morning beautiful." He leaned back against the pillows. She jumped, startled it seems. 

"Mmm morning Brick?" She muttered but then her eyes opened wider. "Brick!?" She yelped and immediately seemed to be wide awake now before she….jumped off the bed and bolted into the bathroom….

….uh? Well that wasn't the plan, but okay… breakfast first then...two rounds of morning after….sex? Err… right, he'd hoped to get her opinion on well, food but… she was likely starving, God knows Brick was so…. He'd just order room service and get….everything on the menu. There had to be _something_ she'd like on this large menu. 

Seriously she must have been starving. Brick frowned, he should have asked what _she_ liked, it'd been wrong of him to just _assume_ she liked Italian. Or… maybe if that goddamn _fish bowl_ hadn't been a thing…fuck it. 

May as well just order everything.

-o-o-o-

The door opened and she came out, drying her hair, damn- but baby steps: he continued buttering his muffin nonchalantly at the little table. He'd already had the table set and the food was still hot ( gotta love that handy Chemical X) 

So why she jumped when she saw him he couldn't even begin to guess. 

"O-Oh? Brick….you're still here?" She blinked and her cheeks flushed. "I… um… why are you still here?" She averted her gaze oddly enough, oh- heh right how silly of him, Brick seemed to have neglected putting a shirt back on, huh, imagine that. He stretched his arms behind his head and again that naughty gaze was peeking from underneath those thick eyelashes. 

"Like what you see Babe? Feel free to come take a closer look." 

But Blossom only cleared her throat and "Don't you… don't you have work?" She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and gave him a small smile. Little tease, he raised an eyebrow: playing coy was she? Well then, Brick always did love a good game. He held up his coffee mug. 

"I do but see… I seem to have worked up hell of an appetite." Her cheeks flushed even more when he stood and leaned down so they were practically nose to nose. "So why not come join me beautiful." She just seemed to fit in the crook of his arm, like it was a perfect puzzle piece long missing, imagine that, and she looked up with those big pink eyes when he pulled out her chair like a gentleman- they got only bigger when she saw the small spread this hotel or whatever had managed to put together.

"Oh...oh my." Her little hand went to her mouth. He chuckled. 

"Well it's not Leche's I know but the restaurant downstairs seemed adequate." Brick returned to his seat. She just stared at her plate and mug while he poured her coffee and slid it over to her. She looked completely stunned. It was cute honestly. "Dig in babe, I wasn't sure what you liked but you must just be as _hungry_ as me so I ordered everything." He wiggled an eyebrow but she didn't budge, stubborn wasn't she? 

Heh, good. Again, Brick always liked a good challenge, a good way of starting his day and God knows this particular one was far more interesting than a silly crossword puzzle. 

Don't judge him: Those could be good mind exercises even for a genius like him. Did she do them? He wondered, no she looked like a sudoku gal honestly, but again this was what morning after breakfast was for. He'd know everything about her soon enough. 

She was sipping her coffee. Black? Huh, now _that_ was admittedly a surprise, she'd inhaled that orange mocha sweetened treat like water yesterday. He would have put a fortune that she was a woman who like her coffee sweet. Huh, fascinating. 

But she still wasn't eating, no she was wringing her hands and avoiding his gaze with every sip. Finally though, with it seemed a great deal of reluctance, she took some toast and nibbled it slowly. With no jam. Shit, had he gotten the wrong kind? He'd specifically asked for extra orange but maybe she didn't like orange after all? But no, she poured herself a small glass of orange juice… hmm 

She was quite the puzzle herself come to find out; hmm… Brick began to analyze the situation before him nonchalantly. Her reaction this morning had been one of shock- and appreciation for his naked body - but she hadn't changed in the bathroom, she was only in her bathrobe- hotel provided he noted, he'd fix that, every woman needed a robe of her own and this woman _was_ tiny. - nonetheless however if she was displeased about their night she'd have left that bathroom at the least clothed. Like with those pajama pants and shirt Brick had noted sitting on the sink before he'd stepped into the shower. 

Obviously those had been deemed unnecessary but they'd still been available had she wanted them this morning to simply "dismiss" him to take the walk of shame…

Hmm… 

"I hope you had a good time last night." He murmured. 

"I did." Her voice was small. "You really didn't have to go to this much trouble." 

"Sure I did." Brick waved his pastry listlessly, her eyes fastened on it before quickly looking away. Again, odd. He'd store that for later study. "After all, with dinner being such a fucking disaster I had to make it up to you somehow." He squeezed the bridge of his nose. "And once again, I can't even begin to apologize enough for that: I can assure you it'll _never_ happen again Blossom." 

_And again I had no idea you didn't like Italian._

But that just made her all the more unique! He'd just have to explore even more restaurants in the future. Not a big deal. No problem. No problem at all-! 

"I...am sorry for that." Hm? Why was she apologizing? Brick was the one who should have asked her preferences versus assume-! "I… didn't have much of an appetite. I should have told you so you didn't waste your money." 

Brick didn't like the slight tremble in her hand then. No, he didn't like that at all. Her hand was so small when he reached over and took it: there was nothing to this delicious creature before him, it was hard to believe how much strength was in this woman just looking at her. 

But Brick knew the truth. 

"Nothing is ever a waste with you. Besides, what's wrong with ice cream for dinner. We're adults who cares?" He threw her a grin and again her cheeks flushed so prettily. 

"I still shouldn't have had ice cream for dinner." She mumbled and that flush only grew when he brought her fingers to his lips.

"You can have anything you want when you're with me." Again more of that playing coy when she pulled her hand free and retreated back to her coffee. 

"I don't want anything." She murmured. "I'm hardly one to be bought. There's no need." 

Everything nice alright. It was true indeed, she was still naivé then in a way of the way this world worked. Everything, _everyone_ had their price. Brick had become successful based on others being pitifully easy to read and no one could escape his analysis and deductions. Deliver those, be rewarded loyalty in return. Loyalty until they were no longer useful and thus the cycle began again. 

Big business, gotta love it. 

….no wonder the Puffs were being eaten alive because of it. 

Or well they _had_ been: no see things were different now. 

She continued her pretense of nibbling on the toast, the orange pastries completely untouched. Not a fan of those then either 

Damn it, she was a tough one. Admittedly unlocking the secrets of this woman's heart was going to be harder than he'd thought. He couldn't even figure out her favorite breakfast(!) Fuck…damn it Jojo, get your head together! She was a beautiful woman, brilliant and somewhat elusive yes but… nothing Brick couldn't counteract ! 

"Brick-." She broke the silence. "This was… very nice of you thank you. I'm afraid I just don't eat breakfast a lot." Another mumble before she returned to staring at her hands as she kept wringing her napkin. 

He'd noticed thanks. Damn it. Okay… so treats for his sweet… that hadn't worked out too well. Damn it. What a stupid slogan, he must have heard that from something else: Boomer most likely. Yes that screamed Boomer. Tch, this was his fault then. 

Imagine Brick trying to _bribe_ this Magnificent creature before him with low tier hotel pastries and breakfast fare. He should be ashamed and he was and she was probably insulted, hurt even and like hell would Brick let that continue! And do with that in mind he stood up and walked behind her. 

"You're right, I should have asked you what you would have preferred." He murmured into her ear, she sucked in a sharp breath when his teeth grazed _juuuust_ the top. 

"No, it's perfectly normal to want breakfast- I'm just weird-. Oh." There was something about a woman's skin first thing in the morning Brick had realized- perhaps it was the natural smooth softness and that scent of vanilla ice cream and something softer, floral- her natural scent he mused, but it was driving him wild. 

"Brick… what are you doing?" She whispered, this robe wasn't tied very tightly, how nice of her. They had a schedule to keep after all. 

"Having breakfast." He chuckled and he felt her face warm but she also didn't push him away or even attempt to.

"Your plate is over there." She murmured and pointed but he quickly caught that hand and laced their fingers together. 

"Au contraire-that was only an appetizer." He murmured directly into her sweet skin. "I've moved on to the main course." 

"O-Oh?" Her voice hitched when he touched a particular part of her wrist, had he found a spot then? - _excellent_ \- all women had their trigger points, that most sensitive part of their body that was prone to causing the fun times to start muuuuuch faster: and Blossom Utonium's was one of the lucky ones that had a strategically and societally acceptable place indeed. He pressed another kiss on her underside of her wrist, just above the bone and the same thing happened again: Yep- he'd found it. X marks the spot. He trailed upwards before reaching her shoulders again. 

"Relax babe." He murmured. "Just let me take care of this."

She stiffened but soon melted against his shoulder rub… fuck, this poor woman- she was so damn stiff. He really needed to find her that chiropractor- that's be Robin's first priority when they returned to the office he decided idly. Find her the best money could buy… but for now he'd do his best. 

She sunk further into the chair as he continued kneading out those knots from hell. She barely made a sound save a mumbled "mm" at one particular bitch right near her shoulder. 

"I can feel your heart beat." He murmured. "It's racing. Badum. Badum. It's going so fast. Like this-." He tapped the _spot_ with his fingers lightly. _Badum. Badum._ "Any reason for that?" 

"Perhaps you're just too close." Her breathing was heavy. "Maybe that's a warning." 

"Perhaps." He murmured and circled her waist effectively pinning her to the chair. "But maybe…" the hairs on the back of her neck shot up from one slight warm breath against it. Her eyes closed again as Brick felt the tenseness in her shoulder melt away underneath his hands, "I just have that effect on you." She sucked in another breath. 

"It is… ten in the morning." She said quietly. 

"Nine fifty six actually." He retorted smoothly and there was another knot gone. An acceptable job but… not to be an ass but Brick wasn't going to take no for an answer, she was getting checked out by a professional. X or not .. yup just as he'd suspected - a knot this wasn't, muscle inflammation or whatever from lack of flight, turns out hitting the speeds they had as kids did shit to their adult bodies the bugs down below on the streets couldn't even imagine. God knows Boomer had to see a professional once a goddamn week for his stint on his college cross country team. 

And this one had been fighting crime for _how long?_ Poor thing… fuck it forget chiropractors, he was flying her to one of those hot springs. Tonight. Robin could hold all his calls. 

One more for today. Brick was no expert but at least he wasn't kissing a mangled half collapsing stone wall anymore. There all done. 

"How...did you do that?" She rubbed the back of her neck in disbelief. 

"Let's just call it talent." He said simply and she turned to him, eyes narrowed. 

"Learned I take it?" Oh, was that jealousy he sensed? His lips only curled wider before he cupped her chin. 

"A scientist like yourself should know the merits of experimentation… how many bad trials until you find just the right... _one."_ Blossom Utonium lived up to her "Pink" reputation indeed at that one. Heh, score one for Brick Jojo,but enough wooing with words- that would come later: again they had a full schedule this morning and that robe was nothing more than a tease. She didn't try to stop him in the slightest when it fell down her arm and oh look at that- nothing else was there. How _scandalous_ Miss Utonium. 

She was light as a kitten and she sure purred like one when he had her back on that big bed. A flash of iridescence because safety first and she seemed to enjoy watching him tear it open with his teeth nonchalantly- interesting, did she like that sort of fun too? He'd admit to a sense of surprise: he'd figured the mean green one would be the one who liked it "rough" but Brick wasn't about to complain if she wanted to take the lead (again), oh no. 

Now this….this was heaven if Brick had ever experienced it. Which well he had, just last night, heh-.

_Knock._

"What the?" She hissed. Brick glowered in the direction of the door. 

"Occupied!" He called out. He could have sworn he'd flipped the do not disturb sign over but maybe in his eagerness last night he hadn't. Oh well. Back to seducing his future well- his future as a whole. There was a flutter of paper however and something was shoved underneath the door before they heard footsteps hurrying away. He frowned and - Oye! What gives! 

She wrapped the blanket around herself and bent over to grab it in a flash but uh hi hello- red Rowdyruff Boy naked on a bed here? Waiting to be used for whatever devious purposes by the pink Puff here? Reading whatever stupid bill had been shoved under wasn't necessary. Fucking- like Brick would ever use this hotel again anyways! Breakfast was shit and now they broke privacy clauses-! He oughta- ! 

"I believe this is for you." She sounded pissed. Of course she was pissed. Brick recognized the smug handwriting too when the paper was shoved in his face and she returned to the table to have another glass of water. 

_Call me when you get this. Emergency._

_-Boomer_

He rolled his eyes and crumbled the paper before getting up and storming back over to her. She raised an eyebrow then wordlessly her gaze drifted down and she giggled- the naughty minx _giggled._

"Yes? May I help you? " Another prim little sip. Oh she thought she was cute- well she was of course, honestly adorable but regardless (!) 

She didn't seem so surprised when he plucked her back up and tossed her back on the bed. He wiped his palms with a flourish. 

"We weren't done." 

"Don't you have an emergency?" 

"My dear, you'll learn this soon enough but with my brother- _everything_ is suddenly an emergency. Now see though this… this right here -." He ran his hands across her torso before pressing a kiss on her thigh. "This here merits an _immediate_ response." Down her leg, "and this." Her knee. "And without a doubt… _this."_

" Br-ICK!" She suddenly yelped and and lurched up and Jesus he'd heard of responsive but _fuck_ he barely had to touch her at this point and she was floating up into the stratosphere. To think, he hadn't even gotten serious yet this morning. Well then… no time like the present, and Brick was a busy man with a schedule to keep….

_Knock. Knock._

"Oh you've got to be fucking kidding me- WHAT!" He snarled. "Leave it under the door and fuck off!!!!" 

Another slip of paper and scurrying steps. He growled, she looked up at him balefully. "Maybe you should just call him." He sent an eye beam out and incinerated the paper. 

"No. I'm busy-hey!" She rolled away from him, dug in the nightstand drawer and tossed his phone at him before she lounged against the pillows but kept him at bay with her foot. That smirk was devious, 

"If it is an emergency then you need to find out." she said simply and leaned back. 

He glared at the offending killjoy before he unlocked it, cursing in a mumble under his breath but also he narrowed his eyes when she sat completely up, slid off the bed and again with that stupid bathrobe(!) 

"I'm gonna burn that." He muttered. It'd be worth the surcharge, of course his little brother being questionably human at this point answered it on barely the first ring and there was his little brother's face smug and irritating as always as he slammed it on speaker. 

She was in the middle of braiding her hair - damn it no there was no need for that! Oh if looks could kill that blond would be dead right now hear that- **dead!**

 **"** Good morning Brick, so nice to _finally_ hear your voice this morning." Boomer said sounding happy as a clam, fucking cock block! 

"You've got thirty seconds go!" Said blond's _boss_ snapped. Fucking killjoy - spoiling the mood! Brick glared at that braid and the fact she was piling it on top of her head like she was getting ready to _leave-_ there would be no _leaving_ here! Brick had a schedule to keep! A schedule of seduction and planning their new life together not-! 

"And I take it she's there as well. Good, even better." She bristled and Brick grabbed the phone. 

" _She_ has a name shithead- show some respect!" 

The jackass had the audacity to sigh, "I'm aware - fine, good morning to you too _Blossom-_ there happy?" He said dryly. "By the way did she sign it?" 

Brick bristled. "It's still in the works." He cast a look at her over his shoulder as she picked up her own phone. Okay... _fiiiine._ They'd move their schedules around and switch- so work first then shower sex. Right. 

"What do you mean ' _still in the works!?'_ \- I thought you had Mike working overtime on this!!!?" 

Uggggh! He slapped the speaker off and slammed it to his ear before storming off to the sun room or whatever this dump had. 

"You've got a lot of fucking nerve-!" He hissed. "I told you that I was not just on a date but _the_ date _!_ This is your future sister in law here-!" 

The sigh was long and loud."Brick, please tell me she at _least_ signed that one I gave you!" 

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

"Mike tore it up." 

"He _WHAT!?!_ Brick! Brick listen to me-! She needs to sign something - anything-! It can be a sentence on a napkin for all I care just-!" 

The door opened again and she was in the doorway, holding out his mug and his chest swelled. She really was everything nice-. Uhh- why was her phone suddenly plastered to his face? 

"Brick, I fucking warned you! I _warned_ you not to fucking pull your usual bullshit antics because everyone has a fucking camera in their phone-!" 

Her fist was clenched on the handle of the mug so hard it was trembling and her face… was a delightful rouge color that… seemed to be verging on purple...odd…? Err… 

He peeled the phone off his nose and… his brow rose. Chirper? Right was that what this thing was called, Brick never paid attention to it, they were changing every day and- hm? 

That grainy picture looked somewhat familiar…. 

THE MELTING JUG chirped: **EXCLUSIVE-** _Is love in the air? Notorious business moghul_ ** _@ Brick_Jojo_** _spotted with a mystery lady at some of Metroville's hottest spots!!_

…. Oh. Well...that was irritating and those comments below weren't very - ugh, he probably should have warned her huh- fuck. Well no matter, his PR luckily was right here so-

"I see. Just take care of it Boomer." That look wasn't good. Fuck. 

"You expect me to make this just _go away_ ?" He didn't like the _laughter_ edging his brother's voice. 

"I expect you to do your job!" So allow big bad Boss Brick to make an appearance then! Shithead! "Just…" he flicked a look at her. "Just keep her out if it, we've had this shit before." 

"Business as usual I take it." She finally spoke. 

".. no just… the press sucks babe but you'll be kept out of it until we're ready to-." 

"HA! Oh you wish Big Bro, _maybe_ if you'd answered my fucking call last night then _maybe_ but _now!"_

Brick ignored it and put the phone down, he had more important shit to worry about, she was stiff in his arms but didn't push him away either. 

_Brick stop ignoring me!_

"Your name will be kept out of it. It's fine, we deal with this tabloid all the time, it's like they're obsessed with me." She snorted. Good sign. He cupped her face, "Only thing I could give a shit about is if you enjoyed yourself last night?" 

_Brick we have a situation here!_

She smiled wanly. "Despite myself I did…" she tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. "It's just the fallout I'm worried about now…." 

_Oh for the love of- fine seeing as nothing else ever works-!_

"There is no fall out. Babe trust me." He tightened his hold on her shoulders. "My brother is a genius at this social media crap. It'll all blow over." She looked at him suspiciously. "Honest! Tch babe it's crazy… how fickle the internet can be. Don't worry, I'm not even that big a deal, the whole thing will blow right over." 

_Bzzzzzz. Bzzzzzzzz._

"Shouldn't you get that?" 

"He's just having a tantrum. I'll call him back later no big deal." He waved it off. She frowned but Brick only put his arm around her shoulder and steered her back in the room proper. " So I know breakfast was a bust… but how do you feel instead about a trip to Leche's?" 

She blinked. "You mean...go out?"

Now he blinked. "Yes?" 

"...is that a good idea?" She said warily (?) , "He sounded pretty upset." 

_Now_ Brick was going to kill his brother. "He's just a paranoid little dick." She didn't look convinced. "Seriously babe, nothing to worry about- here I'll show you." He grabbed his phone back and selected that insipid little app Boomer had insisted be put on his phone and held it up. "I can _guarantee_ those morons have already found a new celebrity to hound all day- a DUI or something last night-. 

**The Melting Jug** chirped: _EXCLUSIVE!_ **_@Brick_Jojo_ ** _seen on romantic excursion with mystery lady friend: New details about Metroville's #1 millionaire playboy!_

**The Melting Jug** chirped: _Heads up! This isn't their first date! Playboy no more?!! Sources say it's getting serious!_

**The Melting Jug** chirped: _Look here for exclusive scoop! Pictures of_ **_@Brick_Jojo_ ** _and his mystery lady! Whose the lucky girl Mr. Jojo?_

Those pictures were ridiculously bad quality and at a terribly unflattering angle ( for him she had none he could see personally) but her eyes were huge anyway. Before she slowly backed away. The obnoxious bird call kept going….and going… and going… 

_Chirp. Chirp._

... _fuck._

"Uh you know what Babe, why don't you grab a quick shower I'll just…" that look _really_ wasn't good. "I uh have to make a call or two, nothing to worry about, this won't take long-!" 

_Slam._

…. Right okay, no problem obviously Boomer had a plan seeing as Brick only hired the best so-! 

"Finally looked at your phone did you?" 

"Oh shut up! Just- what the fuck am I not allowed to go on a date in peace!?" 

" _Not_ with her you don't." He said it so simply. So fucking _smugly_. 

"And _why_ the fuck not!" Brick snarled, near crushing the phone. 

"Don't suppose you've bothered to look at the latest Jug chirp yet?" 

He still sounded… far too smug for Brick's liking.

"WHAT THE _FUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK_?!?!"

But...that sudden shrill _shriek_ made his blood chill.

"Ah, but sounds like _someone_ just did. So… I'll see you in fifteen minutes give or take." 

"The fuck why?" 

"BRIIIIIIIIIIIIICK!!!!!!!" 

"Never mind see you then." 

-o-o-o-

 **The Melting Jug** chirped **:** _Is that who we think it is?_ **_@Brick_Jojo_ ** _seen looking awfully cozy with former rival and Pink Powerpuff [Blossom Utonium ] of the Powerpuff Girls(!!!)_

 **Townsville Gazette** chirped **:** _Sugar, Spice and everything maybe_ **_not_ ** _nice?? Our once golden girl seen with notorious former rival_ **_@Brick_Jojo_ ** _?? Details on our website:_ **_@Townsville Gazette_ **

**SugarBlonde_ppg-- @PinkEverything_Nice::** _UMMM SAY WHAT??! CALL ME MISSY!_

**From: Michelle Florin ( Calculus)**

_Hi Blossom! Long time no talk! Sooo I'll cut to the chase you remember I was a journalism major right: well I landed my big break - yay! But I was wondering if you just wanted to catch up with some coffee later this week??_

Dear God they were everywhere, her phone simply wouldn't stop going off. She'd finally fled into the shower so at least the running water would drown out the constant: _bing, bing, chirp, meow_ ( Blame Bubbles- had to have her own _special_ tone) oh dear God they really weren't stopping. 

Oh...oh what the… she'd known this was a bad idea! A terrible idea! Why the hell had she let her goddamn heart- glazed with the twisted dark tendrils of _lust_ of course(!!!) - but why the fuck had she let that do the thinking versus her brain! 

She leaned against the wall and covered her face. 

"I should have sent Ming." She groaned. "Oh God this is a nightmare." 

The meows continually screamed from the other room, drowning out the chirps and bings and beeps and oh God was that a tiger roar!? 

Oh….oh no. 

_Badum. Badum. Badum._

Deep breaths Blossom. Deep, in, out- in….out. 

"Blossom?" 

_Badumdumdumdum._

_"_ What do _you_ want!" She snarled and stuck her head out. He was leaning against the damn sink like nothing was wrong- oh sure nothing was wrong with _his_ world! Oh no he was just _fine!_

"So…. Blossom." He cleared his throat. "We may have a ... _tiiiiiiiny_ not even really worth mentioning unless you're a paranoid blond(!)- err." _Ahem._ "problem." 

Her fingers wrapped around the shampoo bottle. 

"But I can assure you Ba- Blossom, Boomer- my head of PR- he can fix anything-." 

_CRASH_. 

It was cheap hotel shampoo so fine, he ducked anyway. 

"Good arm babe!" He said like a simpleton. "But just so you know, just as a minor precaution remember those nice sunglasses I gave you-." 

The bar of soap however hit it's mark and he rubbed his nose. "Uh thank you dear but I use liquid: so…" 

He really was a moron. It seems Blossom was just going to have to do this the _blunt_ way. She felt the heat in her eyes and saw the sudden waxen color to his face. 

"Get. Out." She hissed. 

"Can do Babe!" And finally the _imbecile_ fled. Again leaving Blossom to her…. Racing thoughts. 

She didn't even want to think of the comments: just the headlines alone were enough to make Blossom cringe. She could just picture them though. What the fuck had she been thinking?? 

She should have gone home. Why hadn't she gone home?? Why the _fuck_ had she given him that card- why-! 

Her hand traced her lips before she held her mouth. 

Brilliant Blossom. Brilliant. 

_"You're a strong young lady Blossom. I know you don't think or feel that now...but you are. You'll get through this."_

_A soft touch on her wrist and a tight hug for good measure._

She bit her lip and hugged her knees. The water was scalding on her skin but she barely felt it. She just kept looking around this.. huge empty bathroom. 

...tch correction _rich_ huge empty bathroom. 

So what the fuck was _Blossom_ doing sitting in it? Hiding more like. Her fist clenched on the tile. 

It wasn't like this was… Blossom's first hurrah being at the mercy of….the press, tabloids mostly. It was open season as soon as Townsville's own "super sweethearts" turned eighteen; but it had begun to die down… Townsville had lost interest in them… or was starting to… she could have been...however much under protest as Buttercup had made painfully clear: but the Powerpuff girls… were becoming known as everyday normal citizens. 

And now there was a picture of Blossom kissing not only apparently an infamous rich business playboy but one of the former "villains" of the city in a public parking lot- as well as a grainy shot of two redheads floating in the sky together taken from a distance. There was absolutely _no_ denial that could be made. It was her. It was him. 

It was them. 

… lights indeed. God how could Blossom have been such a fool. 

…. Well. She'd dug her own grave best to lie in it with dignity as well as do everything in bed power to keep her sisters and poor father out of this.

She nodded to herself and upon taking a deep breath, the leader of the Powerpuff Girls stood, checked upon realizing like a fool she hadn't grabbed new clothes and just bolted in here with the robe, and one more deep breath she returned to the common room. 

He looked sickeningly pale and shot up as soon as she emerged. One could almost think _he_ was the one whose life was utterly in the tanks. Perhaps his little game of - _ha ha I_ win - was no longer "fun". 

"Blossom-." She grabbed her phone in silence and the notifications were almost a complete wall. She held it out. 

" See this?" She said in a hiss. 

"I see it." He mumbled. "You're a popular woman clearly." He laughed awkwardly. She silently grabbed clothes. 

"I haven't spoken to half of these people in years." She hissed. 

"....oh." 

" Oh yes, look at this, look at all these inquiring emails- Townsville Gazette, Tribune, CHANNEL 18-!" The phone began to shake. " I was under the impression I was having dinner with a businessman not the goddamn **Prince of California**!" The phone smacked down on the vanity and she covered her eyes.

_Breath. In. Out. In. Out. Breath- just breath._

"Okay, okay Babe I know, I know." He got up and walked towards her. She bristled and grabbed… a hairbrush. What was a hairbrush going to do? Oh well, it was heavy enough (!) so he paused when she held it out like a weapon. 

" Oh no, ohhhh no- you stay away from me you goddamn _incubus_!" 

He looked down at the hairbrush with a raised eyebrow. " Why are you waving a hairbrush around?" She bristled and held it out when he had the audacity to poke it. "Babe… Boomer is on the job, he'll fix this." Brick held his arms out placatingly, clearly in his deluded mind he was trying to offer comfort but HA! she only held out her brushy weapon out like a sword. 

"You stay away from me you goddamn temptation from _HELL!_ Incubus! Wannabe Zeus!" She shrilled. 

Again the _imbecile_ just blinked like a moron and scratched his chin with a perplexed look on his face before he shook his head. " Babe." She growled under her breath. "Blossom- I promise, Boomer is the best there is. He'll fix this-." 

" HOW THE FUCK IS HE GOING TO DO THAT!?!" Blossom screamed. 

"Its called spinning." A cool, smooth baritone interrupted and a blond man suddenly came sauntering in, checked at the sight before him and then… laughed. Brick swung around. 

"How the fuck did you-?!" He sputtered. The blond only shrugged and flashed a card- HUH!? 

"Can't take the Rowdyruff out of a guy, especially the techie." He pulled at his button down and dug in his pocket. "Security is lax here, tech is at least ten years old. Lucky for you their cameras are even worse." He patted a small box in the palm of his hand and assessed the room. "Breakfast service-who ordered it?" 

".... me?." Brick answered but frowned. "The fuck, Boomer its non smoking!" The blond snorted as he clicked a zippo open. Blossom frowned. 

"Good, you're considerate and a gentleman, or at least thats what that over giddy desk clerk will say- if anything to cover up for their night shift colleague- yeah, the girl at the desk last night texted a pic of the security monitor to her roommate- They then sold it to the Mug. So you two just had a romantic evening and all you want is your privacy. Good we can work with that."

A cloud of grey blue smoke exhaled from his lips.

"And turns out Brick Jojo is a chivalrous old fashioned gentleman, or at least that's what they can say when the calls start. Oh Blossom, put the brush down, you're not going to use it and you know it." He chuckled like it was the funniest thing imaginable. 

Her brow furrowed but she lowered it but not without a warning swipe at the moron redhead who thought that was his cue to try to take her by the waist. Not today incubus! He pouted. 

_Clap. Clap._

"Wonderful, perfect." He quickly held up his phone. "I can feel the love already." He rolled his eyes. 

" excuse me-!" She sputtered. 

Brick's brother only held the screen up and the constant ticketing it seemed of notifications with a big toothy smile on his face. 

And it was horrifying. 

" Congratulations you two, you're now the single biggest trend on Chirper in the tri-city area. As of right now I'm looking at Metroville's ' _hottest new couple_.'" 

The world spun and Blossom's stomach just _sunk_ and she could practically _feel_ the color draining from her face. 

Brick however had this _huge…_ toothy shit eating _grin…_ and was looking simply _unhinged_. 

It was official, Blossom wasn't _going_ to hell. 

No turns out she was already _there._

-o-o-o-

"How bad is it Robin? - just calls then no emails yet? - yes, yes a response is coming but right now no comment- we should be there soon yeah." 

Brick had wanted to fly to save time but Boomer had almost had a fucking anuerism and so driving it was. She stared out the tinted windows in a zombie like state that was beginning… to become concerning. He'd finally had to coax the phone from her chilled hands and shut it off completely. Her hand was limp when he took it to give it a reassuring squeeze. 

"Blossom. Babe." Her eyes were wide but she flicked a look in his direction, a better sign. At least she was still aware of the world around her. He dug in the glove compartment and thankfully saw she must have forgotten her sunglasses yesterday so a small positive for this impromptu visit back to the office(!) She looked at them listlessly as he held them out but she rigidly slipped them on. He threw her a wan smile but she just put her head back in her hands as they pulled into the parking garage. She shrunk lower and...fuck. 

They could sue that hotel right? Or did they have to go after the stupid clerk individually. Ugh whatever, Legal could handle it. He touched her shoulder. 

"Blossom we're here." He murmured. 

"Why am I still here, can't I go back on the train and return with the last vestiges of dignity I have left." She groaned as he exited the car but promptly zipped over to her side to open the door and held out a hand. Boomer however, just snorted. 

"If you want to get picked clean by the press. Sure." Boomer drawled as he got out of the car smoothly. Not a care in the fucking world. 

"Would it _kill you_ to have some fucking empathy?" Brick meanwhile continued to hold his hand out. "Blossom, I promise it's fine. _Right- Boomer?"_ He snarled. 

The blue Rowdyruff only looked unimpressed. "I warned you. You didn't listen. This is what happens when you don't listen." He said simply. 

Oh he was so fired. 

"Babe." She slapped his hand away and finally exited the car, smoothing out her new suit from yesterday- ah yes, yes yesterday- glorious day that. So much had happened already. 

"I don't even want to know what that means- let's just get this over with." She stormed over towards the elevator where the slim brunette was already waiting-.

"Good morning Mr. Jojo, Boomer- Blossom!!!" The clicking of heels was instant and Robin had grabbed her by the arms and pulled her into a hug. "Oh honey, look at you, it's okay." She removed the sunglasses and began wiping thin black lines from under her… eyes. Brick's stomach sank. Had she been sitting there _crying_? How had he not heard her!? "That magazine is a bunch of monsters, we've had issues with them before- honey we'll fix this right up." Boomer snorted again and Brick wondered venomously how long it would take to clear out a desk. 

"Status report Robin." 

"Medium." 

"Scale of one to ten." 

"Seven. They're calling a lot but it's nothing to the Treetop last year. Dating apparently has nothing on babies." 

Boomer scowled. "Good I hate babies." Brick stiffened as Blossom tensed next to him and flashed him a murderous look. 

"False paternity claims gotta love em'!." Robin thankfully quickly interjected. Good woman, Bonus in her future. She had hold of Blossom's elbow, steadying her - that should have been Brick's arm- wait why wasn't it? He quickly corrected this glaring injustice but he was still getting a nasty look….from both women.

"My _brother_ can be a bit of a free spirit unfortunately." Brick retorted smoothly. Boomer cleared his throat. Oh right. " _Butch_ landed himself into trouble but it was completely false." _This time._ "Disgruntled employee. Nasty business." He waved it off. 

Robin maintained a tight grip on her, despite Brick being there to take over as they neared the entrance. Boomer shoved himself forward. 

"Blossom, I need you to listen to me. Shoulders back, back straight and for God's sake - _smile!_ You look like you're being held hostage! _"_

Brick bristled at that. She did look awfully pale, and while she wasn't _gripping_ him ( Or Robin) and she was standing perfectly upright, seriously Boomer her posture was fine- but Blossom Utonium had the stance of being a leader through and through -! 

She just… looked a little pale today. Maybe she didn't get a lot of sun? No problem, he'd take her to Hawaii this weekend. Everybody liked Hawaii. They had hot springs there right? Well jacuzzi would work in a pinch. He'd get Robin on that. 

Tartarus was perfectly normal at least. Every bug that for whatever reason was lingering in the lobby immediately snapped back to attention from one steely look from the King of the castle- him, Brick, he saw a few phones still raise up but oh, hello there: Boomer had shoved them both together and was marching them ahead. 

"The Fletcher campaign is successful then Miss Snyder?" He said extra loudly. "I'm sure the press is going to want a comment or two!" Again why so loud? 

"Yes sir! Mr. Jojo will be making a statement at some point today on it!" 

"I am?" Brick muttered but oof! Rude! Brick was boss here! One of his underlings couldn't just elbow him in public- brother or not! Said impertinent blond shithead cock block only shoved the group into the elevator. 

"Miss Snyder is Mr. Believe waiting already?* 

"He arrived about fifteen minutes ago." 

"Good, good, we have time to make a response then." 

"Response…?" 

He hated how small her voice seemed then. 

"She's more than just another PR incident-!" He hissed and his brother just sighed. 

"Exactly, this is _worse_ . Make sure she signs _something_ Brick. I'll be up shortly." The door closed before Brick could even retort - or fire him! Had Brick mentioned how _fired_ Boomer was! 

"Fucking paranoid." He muttered and rested his head against the door. Well this was going… great. She was still frighteningly silent and Brick really didn't like that… "Babe, he's just being a-." 

She slapped his hand away. "Do _not_ touch me." She folded her arms and leaned against the wall. "stupid… stupid I should have known." She mumbled. 

"You're… hardly stupid. Babe tabloids just suck-." 

She snorted. "I'm aware, this isn't my first encounter with them but I'm still stupid and I still haven't learned my lesson. Don't argue with me!" She finished in a hiss. 

"... Okay… I won't... but you're wrong." He blinked. "But what kind of lesson?"

The door opened and again Mike had just made himself at home on Brick's couch but at least the khaki disaster was gone. 

"What the fuck is going on Believe? We got a case for harassment finally!?" Brick threw his hands in the air. "And that stupid little girl in the hotel- she fired yet!" 

"Brick, calm down, calm- I get it man okay, I'm bullshit too this is beyond too far. Morally. But-. " 

"But-!" 

"Freedom of the press." He said dryly. "You're a public figure and person of interest because of your checkbook-." 

"I don't give a flying fuck what they're saying about me! They can say whatever shit they want but leave Blossom out of it!" 

"Oh it is _beyond_ that point Brick." And the shithead came strolling in from the staircase, of course he did. "Way beyond it. You never just "sleep" with a celebrity." 

_Silence._

"SINCE WHEN IS HE A CELEBRITY!?

"Excuse me, it was more than just _sleeping_ you unromantic clod!" Brick scowled. How the fuck were they related again!? Mike however just groaned and began spreading out papers. 

"Brick buddy, just for once in your life... shut....up. I'm begging you." He put his hands together. 

"And it was more than once thanks." Brick finished calmly and put an arm around her shoulders. "Right babe?" 

"...why me. Why do I even try?" He sunk into a chair. Rude. 

Boomer however had stiffened and was playing with his zippo idly. "How many times?" 

Tch. Of course he was curious. 

"Well-." 

_SLAP_

"Two! Just two!" Blossom yelped while… covering Brick's mouth(?) Odd- wait two? No that wasn't right… 

"Babe, it's been three- mmph!?" Another hand slapped over the first. The snort however was loud, 

"Really? So the story the overnight cleaning crew just sold to the Mug didn't happen? Broken glass apparently all on the floor? Looked like a warzone. _Sounded_ like a warzone?" 

Her grip went limp before-

"You… Youuu…. _youuuuuuuuuu!_ I TOLD YOU SOMEONE WAS GOING TO HEAR US- YOU- YOU!" She shook him by the shirt. "THIS US REVENGE ISN'T IT! REVENGE FOR THE GODDAMN PANTSING AS KIDS ADMIT IT! ADMIT ITTTTTTTT!!!!!" 

"You enjoyed it." He undid her claw grip on his tie. The Puff only made a small squeaking noise and rested her hands in her lap. 

"Fucking hell why didn't I go to Yale." Mike moaned, dug out a flask from his suit jacket pocket and took a hearty gulp of it. Boomer only casually flicked the lighter and lit a cigarette. 

"No smoking in here!" Brick barked but the blond waved it off. 

"So three times." 

"In one _week_ ." The exuberant redhead folded his arms triumphantly but seriously why did everyone look so damn _grim_? This was a happy day! Two people finally found each other at long last. The way these killjoys were acting (!) - except his beautiful Puff of course- but these killjoys were otherwise acting like it was the end of the world!

There should have been champagne popping not-! She had buried her face in her hands and oh… right. He was an ass. She was shy, of course this was mortifying for her. Fuck. 

He should have warned her. Prepared her, bugs loved money and worshipped those who had it like Gods. 

And tch God knows Brick had a _lot_ of money.

Her hand was ice cold, even as he held it gently. "Blossom-." 

"Right.... so former sworn enemies meet at a bar, they end up falling into bed after said encounter, and deciding to start a relationship afterwards- the public loves that angle." Boomer tapped. "We could work with that. It would explain the low profile we take." 

Low profile…. As in what?! _Hiding_ \- like some kind of - some kind of-! 

_Some mountains you'll never climb._

**Grip on the shoulder.**

**"** **_Know your place kid. It'll be easier in the long run."_ **

" That is _not_ our story Boom! Come up with something else!" Brick leaned forward, his grip on her hand increasing. "Love at first sight, a spark between two soulmates- something _creative!"_

 _"_ Wha-!? Huh, soul _what???_ It… it was just-" He whipped around. Her eyes were huge. "...sex?" She finished quietly. 

"Not to me." He murmured in an X tone and her cheeks flared more. 

" in a world this cynical you really think people will buy that garbage?" Boomer took a long drag. Brick grit his teeth before he ripped the goddamn thing out of his mouth(!) And grabbed him by the shirt collar. 

"No, I think the bugs are going to listen to whatever bullshit story I _pay you to sell._ Now here's the thing Boomer, I don't care what you have to do here to sell this that is _not_ my problem." He tightened it. " What _is_ my problem is not letting that _trash_ pull Blossom Utonium through the _mud_ for their cheap bugs' entertainment. She - stays- out- of- it." Boomer fell back against the chair. "We clear?" 

His brother glared up at at him before he smoothed down his shirt and readjusted his tie. "Crystal...sir. I'll go find you that ceremonial calf to sacrifice for your fucking miracle." 

"Make it two." He snarled. "Now go off and count chip points or whatever!" 

"It's chirp hits you ivy league _clod_ and just so you know it's seventeen thousand and growing." Blossom sucked in a breath. 

"Whoopty fucking doo- go find me a stupid cat video then." 

Boomer snorted at the door, "we don't _have_ a cat cute enough to mask hashtag Puff fucks Ruff." 

"Then fucking FIND ONE!" 

**SLAM**

The door shook and he exhaled. "Blossom I am sorry for this - I really am. Boomer _will_ fix this, I promise, Mike what are our legal options here?" 

The brunet buzzed his lips. "Not...a lot. Freedom of the press man. Best we can do is go after the hotel who will go after the clerk who will go after the roommate who will probably blame someone else. It would be a shit show Brick. And you know it." 

"So what _can_ we do then!?" 

The lawyer looked genuinely remorseful. 

"... Nothing man. I'm sorry. You're just gonna have to brazen this out-." 

"Brazen!? So what I can't even go on a date anymore of this editor's vendetta against me! You know why she did this-! You know who she's trying to hurt-!" 

"I'm ruined." He felt a jab in his chest. "Oh God I'm ruined. They'll think I… I _whored_ myself out." He sucked in a breath when she leaped up. "I'll… I'll sign it. Just give it to me I'll sign whatever you want me to-!" 

"Our contract is still under negotiation Miss Utonium." Mike immediately switched back into lawyer mode but he also gave Brick a quick meaningful look. "This isn't a legally binding document yet-! H-hey!?" 

_Scritch. Scratch._

The signature was fast and a complete and total mess before… wait- shit! 

"Blossom! Blossom wait-!" She slammed the elevator button but Brick kept that door from closing.

"Let the door go Brick." She ordered. 

"Blossom, I swear I _swear_ this will blow over-."

"I just want to go home. I want to go home." 

"And you will! Babe- Babe look at me. Look-." He cupped her cheeks. "Baby… look at me, we'll _both_ go. I'm not letting you go out there alone- I'll get Robin to get us tickets we can leave right now in fact-." 

She pulled away. "I signed your damn contract Brick." She took a deep, thick sounding breath. "And now I have to go home...and explain to my family why." He saw the shine of an escaping tear but she shoved him back. 

"Babe- Blossom c'mon! C'mon damn it!" The door closed and Brick… well fuck if Brick was just going to-! Mike the asshole however just grabbed his arm and used his unfair lacrosse strength to hold him back. 

"Brick! Don't." 

"Let go!" 

"Brick you go running after her now and those vultures will be all over her!" He snarled. 

_Badum. Badum._

"... I don't want her going home by herself." He murmured before he grabbed his phone. 

"She just bolted out the front door." Robin greeted him. "Security couldn't catch her if they tried." _Fuck._ Mike gave him a hard look and damn it. He tapped his fingers. 

"Exactly, take the day off, and catch her at the station, and _stay with her._ " 

"Right away sir. And these calls to your office?" 

"... Put them on voicemail. I'm gone for the day." 

"Yes Mr. Jojo." 

"Robin." 

"Yes sir?" 

"... Let the Kensington Suites that Tartarus has yet to decide what legal action they'll be taking but they _will_ be hearing from my lawyers." 

Mike had begun packing his briefcase but he gave a curt nod. 

"... good." The glaze of professionalism rolled off her tongue. "And bring that bitch to court too while you're at it." 

"That's my intention yes." 

_Click._

"Brick." He stiffened at the touch to his shoulder. 

"What?"

"Let's go to Murial's. C'mon I'll buy you a drink."

He continued staring at the phone… jesus christ… he didn't even have her number did he? Fuck… just… fuck. 

This wasn't the plan! This was not how it was supposed to go! He'd left nothing to chance! Nothing! He should have been celebrating right now heading off to Murial's with his lovely Puff to introduce her to her future-. 

Wait! That's it! Of course! 

He pounded the call button. 

**"What'd you do?"**

Brick blinked, "Me? I didn't do anything! I showed her a good time and the goddamn vultures swept in and frankly this more Boomer's fault than anything-!" 

**"Right, what you want?"**

"Are you busy?" 

**"Um. Yeah, it's not a good time."**

"Well can you take a break and meet me at Murial's?" 

**"No. You can come here, I'm in the studio"**

"I pay for that studio." 

"Yeah and-?" 

… twit. 

"Fine… I'll be there in twenty." 

**"Cool. Tell Todd to ring me- don't you dare open this door."**

"The door I pay for." 

**"Brick, bro, you cost me this set… and I'll kill ya. With love of course because I'm the best bro obviously this week."**

He rolled his eyes. "Very funny Butch." 

**"I know."** _Click._

"... Artists." He mumbled and Mike snickered. 

-o-o-o-

His blood pressure was normal, his levels stable and the patient was unconscious but holding so… next step. 

**SLAM**

Bubbles jumped and - NO! Her finger slipped and tapped the wrong answer! No no no! God _damn it!_ She hated these virtual simulators on a good day! No no no; back vack- don't make her- DON'T EXIT OUT! 

Her tablet went black and her head went in the table. There went her practice simulator. Again. Oh the joys of nursing students. 

"Blossom whyyyy." She moaned. Her sister just kept pacing (?) And sucking down her water like nothing. "Blossom?" Nothing. Her sister just ignored her, but she saw the tremble in the redhead's hands and her throat- immediately she stiffened. "Blossom, are you all right?"

What the hell!? She'd been just fine! Well clearly more than fine if those pictures were to be believed but- ...oh that _little-!_

"Oh he did _not!_ " She snapped. "Tell me he didn't do what I think he did! He did _not-!"_

Blossom still said nothing but that water… oh no. _Shit._ She grabbed it. 

"Have you eaten today?" She demanded. Her sister nodded quickly. "What? Tell me exactly and it better have been more than dry toast-!" That silence was telling. "what happened!? You weren't due back for another-. Oh my God.. he… he set you up didn't he! Oh my God I knew it. I knew it!" 

She'd been afraid of this, but Blossom had been adamant she had it handled and Bubbles-! 

Bubbles had been blinded by the evils of Chanel and-! 

_Sniff._

Her oldest sister stood there shaking with a small bag and silent tears pouring down her cheeks. 

"I… I just… I just… w-wanted to-.. wanted to-!" Her knees buckled and Bubbles followed after her immediately. 

"Oh honey… boys… boys suck! They just suck! You don't need them! Screw it, none of us do, chicks before dicks, sisters for life!" She rubbed her poor clearly broken hearted sister's cheeks. "C'mon honey, let's get you cleaned up… and you tell me exactly what happened so I can go beat that no good Rowdyruff Boy up! Because oh I will! You just say the word and I'll go kick his sorry ass all the way to-!" 

"Bubbles… it… it wasn't him… it.. it was me it's always me and I… I just wanted to help and it was all I could do… please don't hate me… just don't -!" Her head was heavy on Bubbles' shoulder. 

"Oh no honey, I don't hate you, I could never hate you. Like I said… men suck. You don't need them sis. C'mon. Let's get you cleaned up, and then we'll have an ice cream session and cry it out just like we used to with-." 

That… was however clearly the wrong thing to say. Blossom's tears only got louder, and harsher and Bubbles' shirt was completely soaked. "I ate ice c-cream for d-d-dinner and he said… he said-!" 

"Said _what!"_ Oh Bubbles was going to commit murder oh there was no stopping her oh no-! 

"He… he said it was okay-!" She blinked. Huh. "He laughed and said of course we can do whatever we want because we're a-adults!!!" The crying had turned into full out hysterical _sobbing._

"... Yeah?" 

"And then he showed me the lighthouse and told me about the pretty lights-!" She jumped up. "And then he bought me pretty clothes that I don't deserve and he took me to a fancy dinner that I couldn't even make myself eat it! I threw a couch at him! He took my ribbon he deserved it!" 

"Wait what-? You threw a _what!?"_

"And then he- he made me float!" 

"Uh… that's a bit tmi? But you threw a couch at him??? And what do you mean you don't deserve-? You deserve all the pretty clothes! Who says you don't!" She stamped her foot. The audacity! The sheer _rudeness!_

"And- And he said so many nice things to me! He said I was pretty and I was smart and he made me float! How does someone do that!!!" She whined and Bubbles winced. 

"Okay, Blossom really… that's kind of tmi….like seriously we need to have a girl talk at some point definitely but-." 

"And then- then I just put the card in his pocket and he comes in the shower and then he ordered me _breakfast_!" She seized Bubbles by the shoulders. "BREAKFAST BUBBLES! What am I supposed to do with that! There were plates and coffee, and gold cookies! Who puts gold in cookies! Who puts gold in coffee! Is that even safe! WHY DID HE BRING ME BREAKFAST!?!?!? WHY DID HE GIVE ME GOLD COFFEE!!?!?!?"

The blonde gingerly freed herself from the hyperventilating Pink Puff's claws, "Okay… that sounds interesting….but wait gold coffee -what? Say that again." 

The crying erupted again and uh oh sonic levels. She covered her ears as Blossom fell back to the floor. 

"And .. and you know the worst p-part?" She hiccupped and Bubbles again cautiously stepped forward to get her sister off the floor. 

"What honey, tell Bubbles everything."

She sniffed loudest of all. "I _liked ittttttttttttttt!"_ The shriek shook the kitchen and Bubbles feared for the good china. Honest to God. "I'm a sell out! I sold myself for gold coffee, lighthouses and _sex!_ Good floating SEX!" 

Now… Bubbles should say something she knew. Her training had prepared her for well calming down patients if needed but… this seemed… well this was her sister so-! 

Okay odd… anecdotes aside and to be dealt with at another time ( gold….coffee? Lighthouses?) But otherwise… best just keep the topic err… simple? Yes. Okay, just ask questions that didn't require a lot of thinking. Yes. 

"Okay, Blossom why don't we just breath, that's it- in, out, in, out." She grabbed the redhead's shoulders. "I said- in, out- IN, OUT!" 

Her sister was stubborn but at least she was breathing, 

"Okay...Blossom… but answer me this….do you like him?" 

"I DON'T KNOW!!!!" There went the glassware next to the sink. Crap. 

"Okay bad subject!, Did you have fun!" 

The shaking abruptly stopped, "I… I mean I guess." She sniffed. 

"You _guess?"_

"I did…" she whispered. "He's…" her lip trembled again and Bubbles wondered if she time to spirit the tea set from Nana Utonium out of harm's way-. "But it doesn't matter. It's not like I'm going to see him again, his…" now her face twisted into a scowl. 

"Oh who says?" She narrowed her eyes. Blossom scowled. 

"I signed the damn paper, I saved the Lab, all before bedtime too, aren't I such a good Puff." She buzzed her lips. "I apologize for yet another press shit show I've brought down upon our heads. I shouldn't have kissed him, sex is one thing but I was fool enough to kiss him." That laugh sounded… bitter. Bubbles' chest sank. 

"Oh Blossy…" she held her arms out but her sister evaded them. "Where are you going?" The pink burst came and went and she was adjusting her… lab coat. "I thought you took today off!" 

"Well plans change, research however does not wait on petty things." 

"Your emotional well being is _not_ petty! At least eat something before you-!" 

"I'll eat at the lab. If anyone calls and no doubt they will, just say no comment. This will blow over, be like it never happened, Boomer has his orders." 

"Boomer? As in… wait- _Boomer_ is the one who said those awful things to you! As in the _nice_ one!" 

She stiffened and looked over her shoulder. "Apparently, no one _just_ sleeps with a celebrity after all." 

"Oh he did _not say_ what I think he-!" 

"Oh he did. It was quite clear. I whored myself out to save my goddamn lab and I signed a damn contract to that effect. And now I'm going to go work on salvaging the last tiny vestiges of my fucking dignity before I'm publically declared a _sell out-_ again." 

Bubbles' jaw dropped and the pink Puff swept out wearing a thick over coat over her lab wear and… 

….. _tap. tap. Tap._

"Why… that… little- TWERRRRRRRRP!!!!" 

_CRASH_

… They needed to replace those glasses anyway. 

But oh… ohhh no. Uh uh. Not again! No way! No her sister was allowed to get a goddamn break one of these days and - and-!!! Ugggggh!!!! 

The boxes and bins containing her effects were still packed but as every women knows- there was only one thing she was looking for and - aha! 

She skimmed the tiny pages listlessly and grabbed her house phone. 

"Call my big sister a _whore_ huh? Oh we will see about _that!"_ She slammed the little black book on the desk and dialed the number within. 

**"Bubbles!?! Uh… hi? Long time no talk what's up-?"**

"I need a number." 

" **A number?"**

"Yeah, a number- it's unlisted and I need it." 

**"Uh...okay?"**

**"** You work for homeland security, you have security clearance. I need it." 

**"Uh Bubbles I can't do that…"**

"Oh bullshit Elmer! You owe me and you know it, I was your character witness when that _unfortunate_ incident with the paste came back up now wasn't I?" 

Silence. 

_Tap. Tap._

"... **Gimme the name."**

_That a boy._

"Boomer Jojo." 

"... Pardon?" 

"Did I stutter? He and I need to have a conversation. That's all." 

" **... Boomer Jojo as in the… PR guy? The exec? What you asking me for? A miracle?! He's unlisted everywhere they always are!"**

"No. I'm asking for a favor. And I'll keep asking around if you can't help me…because Mr. Jojo and I just need to have a conversation. That's all" 

**"...with fists? Cause you seriously sound like your sister right now…am I gonna be privy to a crime here?"**

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Crime no. It was just going to be a conversation is all. Bubbles was perfectly in control of her emotions after all. 

_"I'm gonna tear that sniveling shithead to pieces! There won't be a fucking inch left when I'm done with him!"_

_"And you'll go to jail Buttercup."_

_The green Puff lurched up and smacked the observation window, "you think I care! Look at her Bubbles! LOOK AT HER!"_

_"I'm looking Buttercup…"_

_"This is… this is Blossom! This is my big sister, you expect me to just sit here and let that shithead get away with this!" she pressed her nose against the glass. " .. fuck that. I'm not doing it. Fuck it."_

_"Where are you going? Buttercup you can't just leave-!"_

_"Well if you're not going to let me take care of business, I'm not about to sit here doing nothing! And watch as this fucking ungrateful bunch of assholes does nothing either! You can't ask me to do that. Do not ask me to do that!"_

_"But… Buttercup you can't just- she needs you too. She needs both of us, I can't do it alone-."_

_".... You're stronger than you think pigtails. You'll be fine. But I'm sorry… I just can't watch. Not anymore."_

_"Butter…. Buttercup where are you going! Buttercup!"_

**_Slam_ **

"Just get me the number Elmer you owe me!" 

_Slam._

Bubbles held her brow, and took a deep breath, then another...and another. 

Right… that was one...priority finished. Her practice simulator was a no go, it was on the fritz again, she'd email her professor. She darted a look at the clock, three thirty six. Dad's therapy ended at four, she should get going with bad traffic. He was such a stickler for time. She didn't want to stress him out. Blossom usually handled these appointments on Bubbles' class days but they'd agreed for today because God knows she deserved a break…. When was the last vacation her sister had taken? Oh yeah… 

Three years ago. 

The guilt wouldn't let her apparently.

_"I didn't see it. I didn't see the signs… I work with him everyday… and I didn't...notice." she whispered._

_"Strokes don't come with warning Blossom, there was nothing anyone could have-."_

_"You heard the doctors! Stress! Worry in the house! Worry at work! I couldn't learn the ropes fast enough and he had to take all the responsibility because I messed up, he should have retired by now! I heard them Bubbles! I HEARD THEM! I did this! I did this! I DID THIS!"_

Right, Bubbles should check the fridge. Make sure her sister's lunches prepared in advance were nevertheless labeled and in _plain sight_ so she couldn't half ass an excuse like "she didn't see it" or some bull shit like that. 

… ice cream for dinner huh? That was a nice change. She'd have to grill Brick on how he had managed that one. 

Lighthouses...gold coffee…. And floating... sounded like...an interesting evening. Yes indeed. 

Once her sister calmed down… they'd absolutely have a sister's night. Oh no question. God knows Buttercup was probably frothing at the mouth for info but...

… her phone dinged and she looked at the message. 

**From: Elmer**

_You didn't get this from me._

_[Attachment: JOJO, BOOMER calling card: Tartarus Inc.]_

Right now however… Bubbles had other... _priorities._ Oh yes… yes she did. 

Hardcore….priorities.

-o-o-o- 

The cigarette barely balancing on the tray was one of the few lights in the otherwise dark room. Three screens lit up the desk with three social media pages up at once. Every new "chirp", post or picture ticketing in an ominous never ending scroll. 

And it wasn't just Metroville. It wasn't just Townsville. Oh no, Boomer saw tabloids from _other_ cities, entertainment shows, the celebrity tweet or two: 

Fucking _hell_ Brick was one woman really worth all this!? Was she! 

Did Boomer want to be the one to tell Brick this? No. Was he going to be? Of course he was. 

Because Boomer Jojo sure as hell wasn't about to sit here and let his older brother's unhinged little crush spiral out of control and bring everything they'd worked for down about their ankles! And for what -??? 

_Her!?_ The woman who had barely noticed his brother's existence for _years_ and then suddenly they have _one_ meet up, and then… fuck this was a total disaster. 

Well, time to do some damage control. He grabbed his office phone and dialed the number from almost muscle memory. Damn it. 

"I was wondering when I'd be hearing from you." The low sultry voice made his teeth grit. 

"Cut the shit Amanda. I know you know this is complete bullshit. My brother went on a date, big fucking deal." 

The laugh was raspy, "Boomer, Boomer- your brother still leading you by the drawstrings I see. It was a story that caught the attention of my readers. Nothing more, nothing less." 

"Cut the shit Mandy! You and I both know what this is really about." 

"Oh? Enlighten me." 

He sucked the menthol near completely in one drag. "You're just pissed he won't sit down for an interview with your trashy rag magazine!" 

"Careful Boomer, you're bringing your personal feelings into the business. An amateur kind of mistake I thought we had successfully gotten out of you when we worked together." 

He jabbed the butt into the tray. "Personal business? You want to talk about being personal! You've been making my working life hell and now you're targeting my family!" 

"It's the business little boy. If you can't handle it then leave it. Or get that mean ole' big bwotha of yours to make the mean old lady go away." His cheeks flushed scarlet. "Maybe this will teach you to respect your elders and _wait your turn_. Both of you." 

His fist shook. "You're working with our competitor I see." 

"As if I'd tell you that. It's like you've forgotten everything I ever taught you." 

Again he grit his teeth. "Oh, I remember _plenty_ of what you taught me Amanda. Plenty. I take it you're not going to focus on that DUI of that hollywood starlet whatever her name is. The Mary chick." 

"Fraid' not- everyone likes a good gossip close to _home_ Boom Boom. I think the entire tri- city area will be watching this little "love story" _very_ closely don't you? Just think if it as a challenge- we both know how much you _love_ to go against the way of things and _jump ahead_. Don't we?" 

He tapped a finger listlessly. 

"I'm so glad we had this talk sweetie, it's been too long, we should catch up one of these days, maybe have coffee at my place." 

"I drink tea." He said before slamming the phone down. "Bitch!" 

Great. Wonderful. Such a fantastic turn of events. The chirps only continued their frenzy and he held his head. 

"I think...I prefer babies after all." 

_bzzz. Bzzz._

His phone rang. His… personal cell phone. Ugh. Brick… seriously what now! No one else called his-! 

Unknown number? He blinked, then immediately rejected it. He didn't have time for stupid Spam robots. Tch, so much for IT robot proofing his phone. 

_Bzzz. Bzzzz._

Again? Persistent wasn't it? Whatever. 

**[Block]**

He had more important shit to deal with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Brick is frantic and runs to his most trusted source for advice to win his fair Puff's good graces again : Meanwhile Boomer is still getting these spam robot calls, they're simply relentless! What the hell do they want!?


End file.
